


Yeah, ok, Princess

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attitude!, BAMF Umino Iruka, Clones for fun, Complete, Fighting feels, Hatake Kakashi Is A Brat, Hatake Kakashi is a Little Shit, Iruka gives better than he gets, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Kakashi doesn't really learn, Kakashi likes Iruka's eyes...maybe...kinda..., M/M, Maybe small abuse of power...or Iruka being a prankster (again), Mind Games, Missions room shenanigans, Ramen, So that's what feelings feel like..., These two...I swear...., Trips to T&I, tbd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 76,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and blinked.“That’s quite the attitude you’ve got there, chuunin.”Iruka gave him a very insincere smile.The only other worker was on the other side of the room, helping two shinobi. The room was rather empty.“I give as good as I get, princess,” Iruka said in a lowered voice.Kakashi is irritated by Iruka and tries to teach him a lesson. Iruka is just as irritated by him. Iruka is also one step (or more) ahead and turns the tables. To Kakashi's surprise, this makes him oh so interested in the younger man....and Iruka doesn't know what to think...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 537
Kudos: 1248
Collections: Losing Sleep Over





	1. First meeting or, early lessons

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

The missions office was semi-full, decently full. 

Kakashi was not pleased.

He just wanted to turn in his report, get it stamped, and head home. 

He sighed and pulled out his Icha Icha, trying to find solace in its comforting pages.

The line crept up, slowly, and he eventually found himself at the front.

A chuunin greeted him.

“Good evening, jounin-sama, how may I assist you tonight?”

Kakashi already didn’t like him. The man was too young, too perky, too eager. Too….just too much.

He sighed and passed his report over. The younger man thanked him and began to read it, and Kakashi watched as the man’s face fell.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t accept this.”

Kakashi stared at him.

The man sighed.

“You have missed this entire section, appear to have only filled out two-thirds of this one, and I don’t even want to know what that smudge is. And need I remind you this is six weeks past due.”

Someone in the room snickered.

This was not how Kakashi planned on his Tuesday night going.

“Please re-do this, thank you,” the desk chuunin said.

“Maa, I don’t believe I will. It’s good enough, I’m sure,” Kakashi said, bored.

The chuunin blinked, but did not seem fazed.

Kakashi sighed.

He leaned over the other man. “Do you have any idea who I am?”

The chuunin rolled up the report, passed it back, and folded his hands in front of him.

“Yes, Hatake-sama. Do you know who I am?”

Kakashi, admittedly, was not expecting this. Not that it showed.

“No, of course not.”

The chuunin gave him a smile that seemed friendly but had a vast undertone of “I bite back, and hard.”

“Then there we are. Good evening, thank you for your service. Next!”

Kakashi stood for a moment, as the next shinobi mumbled apologies and stepped up.

“Need to get home to the family, no hard feelings Hatake?” he heard, but wasn’t really listening. 

Kakashi grabbed his scroll and left.

“Just call me Kakashi-sensei,” he thought to himself. “Because I need to teach somebody a lesson.”

___________

He bade his time, and treated it like any other mission. He obtained a name, information of the residence, job, or in this case, jobs, and some of the man’s routine.

Umino Iruka. Chuunin apartments. Teacher at academy, mission desk worker. Boring life, compared to Kakashi’s at least.

In other words, the man didn’t stand a chance.

Kakashi learned of the missions desk schedule and contemplated several options. He chose a Thursday night, when Iruka was often working solo, or perhaps with one other person. 

Calmly, coolly, collectedly, and many other c-ly words, he approached the desk. 

Did he detect a slight frown from the other man, or was it his imagination?

“Good evening, Hatake-sama,” Iruka said politely. “How may I assist you?”

“Maa, just considering turning in a scroll.”

Iruka pursed his lips slightly, and Kakashi found himself mimicking the man’s actions. Thank kami for his mask!

“Filled out in its entirety this time, I hope. Clean. On time.” Iruka paused. “Dare I say that might be too much to ask for?”

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and blinked.

“That’s quite the attitude you’ve got there, chuunin.”

Iruka gave him a very insincere smile.

The only other worker was on the other side of the room, helping two shinobi. The room was rather empty.

“I give as good as I get, princess,” Iruka said in a lowered voice.

You’d have to know Kakashi well to recognize that his visible eye widened a fraction of an inch. 

Princess? Princess! Princess?!

“Princess?” he asked in the most bored voice he could draw up.

“Princess Hatake, expecting everyone to bow down and those that don’t, throw them in the stocks!”

Iruka stood.

“If you’ll excuse me, Hatake-sama, I need to do some filing. Good evening.”

Iruka informed his desk partner of the same as he gathered up a sizable number of scrolls and left the room.

Naturally, Kakashi had no choice but to follow. Out of the room, down the hall, around the corner, around another corner, up a few steps, and into a chart room. Or, rather, to the door of said room. Iruka paused and turned to semi-glare at him.

“My apologies, but you’re not allowed in here,” he said.

Kakashi saluted. “Ah, but I am. S-rank clearance and all that. Goes with being Sharingan Kakashi.” He shrugged. “Ask the Hokage, if you’d like.”

Iruka shrugged and rolled his eyes. “Not my funeral if you’re lying.” He did some hand seals and entered. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“This attitude of yours,” Kakashi said, following Iruka around the room. He began to chide the younger man, while wandering behind him. 

Kakashi, while on his rant of youth being disrespectful, and didn’t this man know better, and why didn’t he accept a perfectly suitable report, and did he really know what a good report looked like, without realizing it, went from hands in his pockets, to one hand occasionally helping Iruka, to both hands helping.

Opening file cabinets, holding drawers open, holding a few scrolls while the man filed.

Iruka began to place different scrolls in Kakashi’s arms, swapping out the recent scrolls one by one with a few older scrolls taken from different drawers.

This went on for about twenty minutes, until both men held a few scrolls. Iruka’s pile was larger, Kakashi only holding about five scrolls. Nothing crazy.

Iruka closed the last drawer and straightened, turning to face Kakashi.

“Are you quite done, Hatake-sama?”

Kakashi sighed. “That’s all you have to say?”

“What are you looking for? An apology?”

Kakashi sniffed. “Actually, yes.” He began to follow Iruka to the door.

Before leaving the room, Iruka turned to face Kakashi.

“I’m sorry,” he said, and Kakashi smirked knowing he had won. Until a moment later.

“I’m sorry,” Iruka said again. “That your head is so far up your own ass, princess. Have fun.”

With that, Iruka left the room, leaving the door open behind him. Kakashi paused for a moment, wondering just what had happened, before shaking his head, rearranging the scrolls in his arms, and stepping out.

Only to have two ANBU descend on him.


	2. Time to think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind words and support!

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

It was eight in the morning before Ibiki entered the holding cell Kakashi had spent the night in.

“Well, well, well,” Ibiki said. “What do we have here?”

Kakashi rolled his visible eye. “Took you long enough. No coffee?”

“When I’m ready, you’ll get coffee.”

‘You could have been ready last night as soon as I got here,” Kakashi said. “Do you really think I was trying to steal some valuable scrolls? From my own village?”

Ibiki shrugged. “Wouldn’t be the first shinobi to do that, here or elsewhere.” He looked at Kakashi for a moment. “You were in a chart room in the evening, alone, leaving with several scrolls in your hand. We had to take necessary precautions. Besides, you may not be you. This,” he said motioning with his hand, “may all be henge.”

Kakashi snorted. “As if. I’m one hundred percent me. I was framed!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ibiki said. “And by who, pray tell?”

Kakashi mumbled something and looked away.

“What was that?” Ibiki said. “I didn’t catch it.”

Kakashi sighed. “Umino Iruka.”

A hidden ANBU whistled. “What did you do to piss him off?”

“Who says I pissed him off?” Kakashi snapped. “He’s a measly chuunin.”

“With a temper and a history of being a pain in the ass prankster,” Ibiki said, and another hidden ANBU chuckled. “Framing you like this, I guess I wouldn’t put it past him.”

Ibiki stood and moved to leave the room.

“Still, better have you checked out and fully cleared today. When we’re done with you, if it all pans out, you’re free to go.”

_________________

Kakashi did, in fact, pan out, but was not released for about another twelve hours.

He was furious, to say the least.

And he knew just what to do.

He flew over rooftops, heading to a specific apartment complex, where he found the door he had previously stalked…watched…observed….and knocked, in a calm manner. Iruka slowly opened the door a few inches.

“Good evening, Hatake-sama,” he began.

Kakashi flung one hand out and opened the door wider. He had to give Iruka props, the man didn’t really flinch.

“Stop with the formalities, Umino. You’re a bastard.”

The younger man stepped aside and had the nerve to smile. “I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about. Did you have a nice day?”

“Nice day my ass,” Kakashi snarled, and observed some color drain from the other man’s face.

“You know exactly what you did, and I paid the price for it. I was only just now released from T&I where Ibiki and his crew had a good laugh at my misfortune, and I had to undergo several tests to prove I was, in fact, me. I haven’t eaten since yesterday, and that wasn’t even much. You see, I didn’t plan to spend the next twenty-four hours in a cell.” He stepped into Iruka’s personal space and fisted his shirt, drawing their faces close.

“You’re coming with me,” he said, and noted how Iruka’s deep brown eyes went wide. 

Then he pulled the man out of his own apartment.

_______________

Iruka, still in his shinobi blues, but minus his vest, sat at Ichiraku’s on a Friday night, wondering what he was doing there.

A rather flustered Kakashi showed up at his door, shared of the events of his day, and semi-assaulted him. How did the man even know where he lived?

And here they were, sitting on stools next to each other at one end of the counter.

Iruka loved this place, and spent many good nights here, but this….this was just weird.

It had to be a trap, he decided.

Kakashi had ordered food for them without giving Iruka time to think, as well as tea and sake, then whipped out his porn book and was sat reading it.

No words were spoken between the two.

Iruka tried to glance at the man, but didn’t learn anything.

After a few minutes, Iruka huffed and put an elbow on the counter, leaning his chin into his hand.

He didn’t think he could escape, he felt quite trapped. And if Kakashi was after hurting him, they would have just gone somewhere less public.

Iruka thought about it more.

The most likely option now, he figured, was poison.

Hatake Kakashi, seeking revenge, brought him to a public place to poison his food, and kill him. Or make him very sick. Either way, a lesson would be taught, he assumed. Not that he cared, the other man deserved it.

Iruka sighed. He had a lot of grading to do, and this would really mess up his plans.

When the food came out, it looked like the ramen he always ate here. Smelled like it, too.

Iruka cautiously stirred it, looking at different ingredients, and watching Kakashi eat his. 

Or, rather, tried to. The man didn’t take his mask off, or put his book down, but somehow he had less food in his bowl than he had a minute ago.

Iruka shrugged and turned back to his food.

He couldn’t detect any poison…but it had to be there…..

“Screw it,” he thought. “Might as well get it over with.”

And so, he began to eat what might be his last meal.

He ate slowly, to savor it before his impending death. Kakashi, meanwhile had ordered himself a second bowl.

Iruka flinched slightly, feeling bad that he had caused an important shinobi of the village some harm. Then he remembered how he had been treated by the man, and the feeling passed.

After the food was gone, and the tea and sake, Iruka found he was still alive.

He determined it must be a slow acting poison.

Kakashi paid the bill, ignoring Iruka’s protests and attempts to at least pay his share, and gave him a mock salute before leaving. Iruka didn’t see where he went, and slunk home himself. 

Grading was not going to happen tonight, due to the sake.

As he flopped onto his bed, he thought about the evening.

“A strange night, for my last night alive,” he said, yawning, and turned over in bed to go to sleep.

__________________

The next morning, well, midday, Kakashi was not-challenging with Gai.

“Kakashi, my rival, you seem distracted this fine morning!” boomed Gai.

Kakashi sighed and caught Gai up on the past few days, including last night.

“He was guarded, stand-offish, and didn’t trust me,” Kakashi said.

“Iruka-sensei is a fine man, and a noble shinobi,” Gai began.

“He had the nerve to get me sent to T&I!”

“He is known to be a prankster, but it can be a most admirable skill!” Gai suggested.

“All because he wouldn’t take my report,” Kakashi muttered.

“Doing his most honorable job!” Gai cried.

“It was such a weird night, last night” Kakashi said. 

He looked up at the sky and gave a closed-eye smile.

“I think I might actually like him…”

___

Elsewhere in the village, Iruka sneezed.

“Someone must be talking about you,” Kotetsu commented, laughing, while Iruka rolled his eyes.

“Probably just some of my students complaining about the homework I gave them for this weekend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, things won't be getting easy for Kakashi...


	3. Gai’s sacrifice, but Kakashi still loses

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Later, Kakashi reflected on the past few days, and his talk with Gai.

It wasn’t true, it couldn’t be? Iruka was so…not like him, or his type. Did he even know his type?

He made the mistake of saying this around Gai, while not-challenging, again.

“Hmm, your type,” Gai mused.

“Someone who takes care of themselves,” Pakkun commented.

Kakashi rolled his eye. “I didn’t summon you?”

Pakkun shrugged. “I wanted some fresh air,” he said, putting his head on his paws. “But it’s true, you don’t take care of yourself much, so if they took care of themselves, they’d care for you.”

Kakashi rolled his eye again.

“The pup makes a point!” Gai boomed. “Someone who is nice, caring –“

“Can put up with your BS,” Pakkun added.

“Understanding, a good listener –“

“Can cook,” Pakkun chimed in.

“Attractive, a good head on their shoulders –“

“Gives belly rubs freely….”

“Is this your list, or mine?” Kakashi snapped.

Pakkun shrugged. “It could be both?”

Kakashi huffed and crossed his arms.

“Iruka-sensei could fit the bill,” Gai said, and Kakashi glared at him. 

“Well, I take back what I said. I’m not interested. I don’t like him, I can’t stand him.”

Gai clapped him on the shoulder. “Rival, admit you have feelings, that he has drawn your attention, that you are besotted!”

“He drew my attention because he’s a pain in the ass,” Kakashi snapped. “It was probably just the sake and exhaustion that made me think I cared.”

Gai slung an arm around his shoulder. “Ah, but you do! You have not stopped talking about him!”

Kakashi had to admit he had a point. He sighed. “I have to admit he got me good…but he just got lucky…caught me off guard…who even does that to a fellow shinobi?”

“But you had a fun night out with him!” Gai said, eyes shining. Kakashi’s silence was his answer. “Now you must talk to him! Woo him! Show him how you feel!”

“No, no, and no,” Kakashi said. “I’m leaving, and this conversation never happened.”

_______

He thought that was the end of that, until Gai found him on Monday and suggested they begin to visit Iruka at the missions desk, since the academy would be too obvious. Kakashi attempted to explain, again, that he had no interest in the younger man, thank you very much. It was to no avail. So, being the genius he is, he challenged Gai to most definitely not talk or go near Iruka for at least a week, and Gai gleefully accepted, always happy when his rival initiated a challenge.

Gai lasted four days.

While Kakashi tried to see the silver lining, that it was another challenge he had won, it had more consequences for him than their chili pepper challenge from two years ago. And hurt almost as much.

Gai ran into him on the street, began to talk his ear off about this or that, and they were in the missions office before he could realize what had happened. Really, he didn’t fully notice until he realized Gai was fidgeting and was not talking as much as he had been. Kakashi had pulled out his book an hour earlier and had years of practice tuning him out, so he could be excused for taking a while to notice.

“Gai, what is it? Is your suit too tight again?”

“No, rival,” Gai said, for once actually whispering. Kakashi was immediately both impressed and on alert. “Is that not him?”

“Him who?”

“The one you claim not to like?”

Kakashi, putting two and two together of where they were, looked around. “Oh, hell no.” He glared at Gai. “We have a challenge, remember?”

“I’m willing to sacrifice and lose to help you, my hippest friend!”

Kakashi stared at him for a moment, shook his head, and retreated to another part of the room, semi-hidden.

“His loss,” he said, pulling his book out again.

However, he began to develop a new plan while he kept an eye on Gai, who advanced in the line and before long was in front of Iruka.

“Good afternoon, jounin-sama,” Iruka greeted him.

“And to you, sensei!” Gai boomed.

Iruka raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised, but happily accepted Gai’s report and began to review it.

“This is a well-written report, thank you,” Iruka said, stamping it. “Anything else I can help you with?”

Gai struck a pose. “Yes you can!” He began to ask Iruka about his job as a teacher, and cried while praising his answers, that he is “so nice and caring,” “must be such a good listener,” and has “such a good head on your shoulders.”

By now, half the room was listening, unable to tear their eyes away from the train wreck, and the other half dismissed it as “Gai being Gai.”

After a few more minutes, Iruka warily smiled at him. “Ah, thank you for your interest in the academy. If you’d like to visit and help out anytime, please let us know?”

This brought on a torrent of happy tears from Gai, who moved to another part of the room to collect himself.

The room had fewer shinobi now that the show was over, and Iruka decided he needed to get out of there.

“I’m going to do some filing, if you need me,” he said to another worker, who waved him off. He gathered a number of scrolls and left his desk.

Kakashi put his book away and decided to make a move, seeing how Gai had already lost the challenge.

“Weird guy, huh?” Kakashi said, stepping out from his hiding place just as Iruka passed.

Iruka paused for a second and raised an eyebrow, frowning.

“Look who’s talking,” Iruka muttered.

“What was that sensei?”

“He seems dedicated to the village,” Iruka said in a normal tone, as he left the room, Kakashi in tow.

“Might just be weirder than you,” Iruka added, after they were walking alone in the hallway and no one was around to hear them.

“I’m insulted!”

“Should be,” Iruka quipped. “Isn’t he your friend or something?”

“Me? Maa, I’ve maybe seen him around once or twice.” Before Kakashi could add anything, Gai’s voice called out from down the hallway where they had been.

“Rival! I admit you won this challenge, but your victory will be short-lived! I shall win the next! I will find a new challenge in the next three days or I will train for six hours with no breaks!”

Iruka turned to look at Kakashi and snickered. “Yeah, I think he knows you.”

“See? Rivals, not friends. Big difference,” Kakashi said, following Iruka.

Iruka shook his head. “You’re so weird.” He paused, noticing Kakashi following. “Is there something you need?” Kakashi shook his head. “Any reason why you’re following me?”

“Maa, so conceited, aren’t you? I just happen to be walking in the same direction.” Kakashi scratched his masked chin. “Though, now that you mention it, I do have a few more choice words to say about your lack of respect towards higher ranked shinobi.”

By now they had approached the infamous chart room again, and Iruka did hand seals to open it. He turned back to Kakashi and smiled innocently at him.

“Are you coming in to discuss it, Hatake-sama?”

Kakashi half-glared at him. “No, I don’t think so. I don’t trust you. Kind of. Mostly. I’ll wait here.”

“Pity,” Iruka said. “Bye, princess.” He turned and went in, closing the door behind him.

Kakashi frowned and grumbled to himself, but reminded himself that his new plan would surely keep the younger man from using that nickname again. He leaned against the wall and pulled out his book.

_________

At times, Icha Icha led to him losing track of time. This was one of those times. 

He finally realized Iruka had been in the chart room for a considerable period of time, and summoned a clone.

“Go find an ANBU,” he told him, “and bring him here. Don’t rush though, don’t raise suspicion.” The clone nodded and left.

Kakashi hummed pleasantly to himself, his plan was set in motion.

“Good afternoon, Hatake-san.”

Kakashi looked up quickly and frowned under his mask. That was quick, didn’t he tell his clone not to rush?

But there, to his left, was an ANBU.

“Yo,” he said, slowly.

“May I ask what you’re doing?”

“I was waiting for you,” he answered. “I sent a clone to find you. I heard a rumor that someone wanted to look in secret archives in this chart room without proper authority and thought it should get checked out.”

“Oh? Really?” the ANBU asked, and Kakashi casually nodded, putting his book away and putting his hands in his pockets. “We met no clone, but did receive a report of strange lurking,” the ANBU said.

“We?” Kakashi asked, and saw another ANBU to his right. 

“You’ve suddenly developed quite the interest in the chart room,” the second ANBU commented.

Silence hung in the air for a moment, and Kakashi saw his clone peek around the corner, waving a hand to warn him. He sighed and straightened up from the wall.

“Back to T&I I guess?” he asked, and swore he heard laughter from the chart room before he was taken.

______

This time, when he was released, he went home to sleep and bathe, grabbing takeout on the way home. He ignored the questioning looks from his pack, who had taken advantage of him not being home and decided to sleep in his bed while he was out.

After resting, he left to walk around the village. He was looking for someone, after all.

Kakashi found him in the market, looking at vegetables at a stall. He stalked him for a little longer, then seized his opportunity and pulled Iruka into a nearby alley.

“You get quite a kick out of this, don’t you?” Kakashi growled at him. To his credit, the other man didn’t seem surprised, but Kakashi chose to ignore that for now. Just like he was ignoring how alluring a shade of brown his hair and eyes were this up close. “Getting my ass hauled to Ibiki whenever you want?”

Iruka crossed his arms. “Oh princess, don’t you like the attention? I hear ANBU are starting to place bets on it all.” He looked around, bored, and straightened his uniform. “Maybe you should start carrying snacks on you so you don’t get hungry when you’re there.”

Cuteness be damned, Kakashi was annoyed.

“You little –“ he began, grabbing Iruka by the vest and pushing him against the wall.

Only for him to disperse.

Kakashi paused, fist clenched around nothing, staring at the wall in front of him where a pesky chuunin should be.

He grumbled and justued home, kicking his sandals off and starting to pace.

“A clone? A freaking clone?!”

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“Knowing I’d come after him and had a clone out and about in his place…”

He flopped onto the nearest chair.

“I think I like him even more…”


	4. Kakashi makes a move. Kind of. Not quite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for a bit, was working on my bingo fics to get them in on time (posted, if you'd like to check them out). I'm working on a few chapters for this, so will be updating at least once a week from now on!

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka didn’t make it easy for him to like him, so to speak.

Before he decided to make another move, Kakashi did more research.

Observing him at the academy, walking around the village, at the missions office, training, and sometimes even while the younger man was at home.

He wasn’t proud of that one, admittedly.

He also used his clearance and jutsus to look into the man’s records, and try to dig up some other dirt…information…

Like, was Iruka into men, or could/would he be?

The answer was yes, and he was relieved. Surprisingly. Not that he cared, he told himself.

Of course, his being in the archives, or anywhere near them, raised another red flag and he saw yet another ANBU escort.

And if he had taken Iruka’s advice and had a rations bar or two in his vest at all times now, well, no one needed to know that.

He also noted that Ibiki seemed to be growing tired of him.

“And just what, pray tell, was so interesting in the U section of personnel records?” Ibiki said, giving him a hard look. “Not to mention, your clearance doesn’t exactly stretch into that area of the records.”

Kakashi shrugged. “Maa, what can I say…”

He paused. What could he actually say? Not the truth, certainly…

Ibiki sighed and straightened papers. “Look, we all know what this is about. Grow up, grow a pair, and either fight him, ask him out, or ask him to put us all out of our misery and just kill you. Either of the three work. Leave a cell open here for someone who actually deserves it.”

“Aww, I’m flattered you think I don’t,” Kakashi said, saluting him as he left.

He pondered all this as he walked home. No, he didn’t need Iruka to kill him, and deprive how many enemies of that pleasure? Iruka hadn’t earned that right.

So that left fighting him or asking him out…and Kakashi was not interested in the latter, right? But he couldn’t exactly challenge the man to a physical fight, it would be unfair to the likely weaker man. And wasn’t Iruka just getting him back in other ways?

He needed a new plan.

As it turned out, he needed several new plans.

_____

First, he thought he might just be annoying. He decided to repeat their first meeting, maybe kick it up a notch, and see what happens…

As Kakashi headed to the missions office, Iruka was already there at work, pinching the bridge of his nose. He felt a migraine coming on.

“Can no one write a good report these days?” he muttered.

“Or be polite in asking for a mission,” Kotesu offered, rummaging through papers.

“Or just treat us like people,” Izumo sighed.

They exchanged a look before continuing on.

Frankly they had had enough. Short tempers, low morals, short fuses. In short, the missions office was a volatile place today, and it was only seven at night. The three of them still had a few hours to go, and Iruka needed to grade papers when he got home. Home, so close, yet so far away.

They put on a….face….for the rest of the shift. The lines weren’t getting that much shorter, and Iruka hoped it would peter out before his shift ended at 10 or he’d be here much later than he thought. And the grading, damn the grading.

“Next,” he called out, and welcomed the shinobi in front of him. Though it was crowded, his comrades had gotten a little nicer.

His head was still pounding.

Iruka assisted a few more people, and as he was finishing up preparing a scroll for filing, having just dismissed its former owner, a report was slammed down onto his desk. He closed his eyes, exhaled between clenched teeth, and opened his eyes, still looking at his original scroll.

“One moment, please,” he gritted out. He heard something about desk chuunin and continued with his work. They couldn’t wait the additional two minutes? Or to be called up to his desk?

“Uh….Iruka….” Izumo whispered loudly.

“I’m busy,” Iruka hissed at him.

“Yeah, but….that report….”

“Will have to wait until I finish this one,” Iruka coldly stated. 

He turned back a moment later and picked up the scroll from his desk.

“About time,” he heard from the shinobi in front of him.

Iruka hadn’t bothered to even look, but could see the standard uniform, and flak vest. Hands in their pockets. Clearly not miffed about being a jerk to him.

He paid no mind as he reviewed the report, and sighed. He closed his eyes and pinched his nose again.

“This again?” he muttered.

With eyes still closed, he placed the report down and his hands on top of the report. He finally opened his eyes to speak, but first, sighed.

“This will not do, I’m afraid. You’ve missed one whole section, and provided incomplete information in this section,” he said, pointing on the scroll. “Not to mention, it’s five weeks overdue.” He frowned. “Five weeks and two days. An improvement on your previous work, admittedly, Hatake-sama. However, please rewrite it and resubmit it. Thank you for your service.” He slid the scroll back to the other side of his desk and rummaged in a drawer.

There was a moment of silence, not just between the shinobi in front of him and himself…but in the room?

“I don’t think I will,” the body in front of him said, pushing the scroll back.

“And I don’t think we will accept such a report,” Iruka retorted, pushing the scroll back, again.

“I think you will, chuunin.” The voice paused and drew nearer. Two gloved hands appeared on his desk, and he looked up as the voice spoke again.

Iruka calmly looked up into a masked face. Kakashi was leant over his desk, hands braced on the flat surface, invading his personal space. A classic bully move, Iruka recognized. He did what he always did in these situations – kept an even tone, blank face, don’t antagonize.

Well, he kept two of the three.

Iruka shrugged. “I’m still not accepting this report. I didn’t last time, I will not this time, nor the next time you undoubtedly try to turn in such sub-par work. Good night, thank you for your service.” Was it ten o’clock yet? No? Honestly, sometimes he wasn’t paid enough.

Kakashi didn’t move, but did straighten up and put his hands back in his pockets. He was clearly trying to show he was not moving.

“I’m not here to argue, Hatake-sama. If you have concerns about the report please ask to speak to the Hokage, I’m sure he would love to read an old, incomplete report, and he’ll even be able to review our harassment policy with you.” Iruka gave the man a warm, completely fake smile. “Shall I make an appointment for you? Perhaps I should call an ANBU?”

Someone in the room coughed, suspiciously trying to hide a laugh.

“Come on, Kakashi,” the person behind him spoke. “Just take it on the chin and move on, some of us want to get paid tonight.”

“Still displaying such little respect hmm?” he said to Iruka. “I thought you’d learned better by now.”

“And I thought you’d be back in T&I, but we can’t always get what we want,” Iruka responded.

“Start watching your back, sensei,” Kakashi purred in a tone so low only Iruka could hear, and left.

Iruka turned red and shook his head.

“Next!”

______

He began to attempt to gaslight the man, using his speed to take things away from him. Innocuous, but annoying. Tea and coffee cups from his desks. Pens and scrolls he put down and briefly turned away from. Erasers from his classroom.

Iruka seemed to fall for it at first, and Kakashi got some good laughs from trying to watch the man look up, down, and around for things.

He decided to up the ante and steal things from Iruka’s person himself. A marker in a pocket. His wallet, just the wallet though, leaving everything that was in it in the pocket. 

Kakashi was feeling cocky, and took Iruka’s hair tie from his hair as he walked home on a particularly windy day. He could hear Iruka grumbling all the way home, and Kakashi slept like a baby that night, feeling vindicated. Who said being petty didn’t pay?

That feeling stuck with him for the next few days as he waltzed around, feeling victorious, and debating if he needed to do anything further. Not many people really knew anything was going on, it was largely between himself and Iruka. Wasn’t it? Did he need to continue? As Kakashi walked around the village one day reflecting on this, he saw, felt, and heard stares and whispers about/towards him. Truthfully, this was nothing new, but something seemed a bit…different…

He passed Asuma and Kurenai, who waved at him.

“Looking good,” Asuma said, and Kurenai nodded. She added “I’m surprised, but I like it!”

“What?” he asked, but they had moved on.

“Blue kind of works on you,” Genma shouted to him a bit later on, and Kakashi wondered why he was suddenly commenting on the same uniform that every shinobi wore?

“Red tips?” he heard as he passed a fruit stand. “I’m surprised.”

“They look more orange,” someone replied.

He heard more murmurs as he continued on, heading to eat at Ichiraku’s by himself.

Ayame looked surprised when he sat, for some reason. After she placed his food, she quietly spoke. 

“You have a new look, Kakashi-san, but it’s nice.”

“What?” he asked, looking up from his book and food. “I what?”

She blushed and motioned to her own hair, then went to the back of the stand to help her father. 

Kakashi frowned and cautiously reached up to his own hair and felt….nothing strange. No weird change in texture or length, and his fingers looked fine when he brought them back down. And nothing had seemed different after he showered this morning…

“Rival!” he heard as he was pondering all this while he finished his food, followed by a loud gasp from Gai. “What have you done?”

“What is it?” Kakashi asked.

“Oi! You trying to copy me?” Anko asked, following Gai. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. “Well, don’t!” she said before she got a response.

“What are you talking about?” Kakashi asked, exasperated.

“Don’t act like you don’t know!” she yelled. “Dying your hair purple? Like mine? Go find a new color!”

Kakashi froze. “What?!”

“No,” Gai said. “It’s not purple.” And Kakashi relaxed, for a moment only. “It’s more, purple-blue. It’s more of a lavender compared to yours.”

“WHAT!” Kakashi yelled, leaping up and running outside to find a reflective surface, seeing one at a nearby store. He looked at his reflection, but his usual grey hair looked back at him.

“What color is my hair?” he asked the bewildered store owner.

“Bright pink?” she squeaked at him.

He groaned and ran home.

“Pink, purple, blue, red, orange….everyone saw a different color,” he muttered as he looked in the mirror, still not seeing any such color on him. “How could everyone see it but me…”

Then it hit him.

He bit his thumb and summoned Guruko.

“Not a word of this. To anyone. Or any dog,” he warned, as the dog looked up at him, or rather, his hair, in surprise. Guruko nodded and sat.

Kakashi sighed. “What color is my hair?”

Guruko cocked his head to one side, and his ears perked in amusement. “You’re blonde, boss! It’s a whole new look for you!”

Kakashi sighed again and closed his eye in frustration. He did a few hand seals for good measure, and looked at the dog again. “And now?”

Guruko frowned. “Back to your usual grey. What happened?”

“A pesky chuunin happened,” Kakashi muttered. “Time to raise the stakes.”


	5. Liquid courage?

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi then decided to just annoy Iruka, popping up wherever Iruka was walking, and get in his way. Literally.

See, the thing was, Iruka could sometimes be distracted while walking. Carrying papers and tests in the hallways of the academy. Mission reports and other scrolls at the Hokage Tower. Grocery bags in the streets.

So, in between missions for the village, Kakashi worked on his personal mission of getting under Iruka’s skin.

He’d use his lightning quick speed to first take note of what Iruka was doing then, just appear wherever the man was, sans his own apartment, or bathrooms.

The look of surprise from Iruka’s face gave him such pleasure, such triumph, such…glee!

Kakashi would appear, Iruka would bump into him, and things would go flying out of Iruka’s hands, causing him more time and work to gather them, reorganize, whatever it was he did.

The first time, Iruka was so very caught off guard.

He was so joyed to be heading home not long after dismissing his class, he had rushed out with a large armful of paper, which soon became more of a flurry of papers that obstructed the hallway near his classroom.

When he walked into something, he was confused, when he noticed it was a person, he was apologetic.

“Oh! My apologies!” he said, scrambling to get papers. “I didn’t see you there, I’m really so sorry!”

“Tsk, tsk, sensei, shouldn’t you watch where you’re going? Don’t you teach the little brats that?”

Iruka paused in the midst of picking up papers at the sound of the voice coming from behind him. His blood boiled, and he slowly turned to look over his shoulder.

There was the copy nin himself, with his book out, looking like he had no cares in the world. Or, that he hadn’t just made Iruka drop all his papers.

Iruka glared and turned back to collect the rest. “My apologies indeed, Hatake-sama,” he said between clenched teeth, aware that anyone might walk by at any moment.

He stood, readjusting the pile in his arms. Kakashi shot him closed eyed smile.

“My apologies that I need to apologize to you in the first place,” Iruka muttered, as he passed by.

“Do be more careful, sensei,” Kakashi called out cheerfully. “Who knows what could happen!”

________

Iruka had, from that moment on, raised his guard. But who could have expected Kakashi would continue to just appear out of nowhere in an otherwise perfectly calm situation? 

After several weeks of this, Iruka was fuming at home, reorganizing two days’ worth of assignments from his class. 

“I’ve had it!” he roared to himself. He put his kettle on to boil and looked out his kitchen window at the village, tying his hair up in a tighter ponytail.

“He wants to play like that? Fine, we’ll play like that.”

_________________

Kakashi, meanwhile, continued, oblivious to the plottings going on by his target. Iruka allowed him to do so, luring him into a false state of victory, though Kakashi would only later realize what had occurred.

After two more weeks of making Iruka drop papers, scrolls, and a bag of apples, Iruka began his new plan.

Kakashi appeared out of nowhere, as was now his usual, hands in his pockets, excited to see what Iruka would be dropping today.

Just as he felt contact with another body, Kakashi felt something else.

Was that…liquid?

“Oh! Hatake-sama!” Iruka said, in a different tone than Kakashi was used to. Not mean, not apologetic (those days were long gone), but….slightly sarcastic? “I’m ever so sorry. I’ll be more mindful, indeed.”

And as Iruka left, Kakashi realized two things.

One, Iruka was not scrambling to collect anything he had dropped.

And two, Kakashi had liquid seeping into his pants.

___________

Kakashi, however, was riding his other victories and believed it was a fluke, a one-time incident. 

“It was just a matter of time before he happened to be carrying a drink when I snuck up on him,” Kakashi mused aloud as he washed his pants that day. “Won’t happen again, I’m sure. Highly unlikely.”

However, Kakashi was left unsure of this new turn of events when it happened a second time. And a third.

Over the next few weeks he wore no less than four cups of water, two cups of coffee, one cup of miso soup (shame, that one, but smelled good. Did Iruka cook?), and about five different types of tea.

Sighing and rinsing out his uniform for the umpteenth time that month, he decided a new course of action was needed.

_____________

He went low, and tried to kill the man. With kindness, naturally. And, also, maybe a mild laxative, or a very bitter-tasting tea. Of course, sometimes it was a pleasant sweet tea, but the fact that Iruka couldn’t be sure if Kakashi was trying to mess with him or not was the whole point. It may not have been one of Kakashi’s best plans, but he by now just wanted to one-up the man. Learning respect be damned, he had to show him who was top dog!

Unfortunately, Iruka either found excuses to not accept the teas Kakashi brought him, or kept it on his desk and claimed he was “too busy, very sorry” to drink it.

He clearly didn’t trust Kakashi.

Kakashi thought he had finally cracked him, when one night he cornered Iruka at his solo shift at the missions office. It was late enough that it was unlikely he could profess to being overly busy.

Kakashi approached him, hands in pockets, trademark slouch.

Iruka had looked up from his papers when he entered the room briefly, then returned to his work until Kakashi was at his desk.

“How can I help you tonight?” he asked, looking Kakashi.

“Sensei, you look like you’ve been working hard.” Kakashi paused, and received no reaction from Iruka. “Real hard. Probably haven’t taken a break. You seem….parched…”

Iruka’s mouth set itself in a firm line, Kakashi’s visible eye dancing over his lips….no, focus!

Iruka noticed Kakashi staring at his lips, and while it was strange, tried to not blush even so. After all, this latest battle was finally coming to a head.

And he was ready.

“That’s a considerate observation,” Iruka replied.

Kakashi gave him a close-eyed smile. “Just trying to help a fellow shinobi. Say, I made this tea earlier, why don’t you have some? I’m sure it would help you to feel refreshed.”

He placed a thermos on Iruka’s desk, watching the man watch him.

Iruka looked at the thermos, then back to Kakashi, with a blank face. Then he smiled.

“Ah, that is kind of you. But, I happen to have brought my own beverage tonight.” Iruka pulled out his own thermos and placed it next to Kakashi’s. His was blue, Kakashi’s, silver. “So thank you, but I don’t need to intrude on your generosity and have any of yours.” He tilted his head to the side while he looked up at Kakashi. “But, where are my manners. Would you like some?”

Kakashi didn’t like that smile, no sir, he did not.

“Maa….” he began. “Likewise, I wouldn’t want to intrude…” he said, weakly.

Iruka stood and walked around his desk. “I insist,” he said, grabbing a chair and bringing it to his desk, next to Kakashi. “Please,” he said, gesturing to the empty seat. “Have a seat and we’ll have a drink together.” Iruka fluttered his eyes at him. “It’s what you’ve been wanting, isn’t it, princess?”

Kakashi’s face felt flush, but he wasn’t sure why, as he numbly sat. Iruka was dangerous. He was cunning, and sharp, and paranoid, and hid it under a slightly coquettish mask.

Kakashi was in big, big trouble.

Iruka went to a table in the corner of the room and brought back several cups. Kakashi watched him sit again, and place the cups between them.

“Tell you what, princess, as a show of good will, I’ll pour us both some from my thermos,” Iruka said, unscrewing his thermos and doing just that, Kakashi watching his every move. Nothing moved out of sight, no slight of wrist from what he could see, no hand seals.

He was still very suspicious.

Naturally, Iruka had been counting on this. He tried to teach his students the importance of not just controlling chakra, not just of justu and seals, not just of physical combat, but of the mental aspects of battle as well.

And, if he didn’t know that paranoia was a strong tool against an enemy, well, he wouldn’t be a good teacher or shinobi.

So, was his own tea spiked or tampered? No. Did Kakashi know that, or need to know that? No.

He trusted Kakashi only enough to know he wouldn’t fully poison him, not enough to debilitate him. So it was a risk Iruka was willing to take.

And it paid off, even while he watched the great Sharingan Kakashi study the cups and debate within himself.

While he did, Iruka sat back and studied him. Not many people probably got to sit this close to Kakashi and just look, so Iruka took full advantage. There wasn’t much to look at, what with his face being almost fully covered, but Iruka found his unruly hair rather charming, his build likely firm, and his visible eye area….well, it was visible. What else could he say?

Iruka shook his head to get out of his own thoughts. His own plan was not yet done.

“You know,” Iruka started, “it would be polite of you to offer the same, that you would also have a drink from your own thermos with me.” He grew silent and smirked.

Kakashi did not react outwardly, years of training helping him reign in his emotions, but he knew it was too much of a trap. If he refused he’d be giving Iruka the victory, if he accepted…well…it was not a sweet tea he had brought tonight.

He gave a closed-eyed smile. “As you wish, sensei.” Iruka watched him draw two cups and pour.

They sat in silence, studying each other. Kakashi had time to begin to take in more of his face, a strong chin, focused eyes, and a scar that drew attention but was not out of place on a shinobi, even if it was on his face.

“Which should we start with?” Iruka asked.

Kakashi considered this. “Let’s start with yours.”

Iruka nodded and passed him a cup. “I’ll try to look away as much as I can, to give you space, but not so much that I won’t be able to see you tip it out,” he warned, and Kakashi hummed in agreement.

“Kanpai,” Iruka said, and they drank, setting the cups down a moment later. They continued to look at each other.

“Not bad,” Kakashi said, and Iruka shrugged.

“What did you expect, poison?” he asked, teasingly, and Kakashi felt almost embarrassed that yes, he did, and oops, his tea was…unfriendly…

“Anyway,” Iruka continued. “Yours next?”

Kakashi passed a cup, and they drank again.

Iruka cleared his throat. “Uh…interesting.”

They sat in silence a moment longer, before Iruka stood and removed the cups. After he sat again, he leaned back in his chair.

“Well, now that we consumed it, want to share what you put in yours?”

“Sensei, I’m appalled! You would think I would offer you something like that?”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “Yes, I most certainly do, creeping around me offering me drinks left and right. Well?”

Kakashi stretched. “Just a rather potent detox tea, it’s good for the body, after all. Nothing you’re too worried about, are you?”

Iruka gave a half smile. “Not at all. Should do me good, how….helpful…of you.”

“And yours?”

“Me?” Iruka asked, feigning innocence. “You don’t trust me?”

“No.”

Iruka smirked. “Unlike some people, it was regular tea, nothing added, not even sugar. Perfectly harmless.”

The unspoken part hung in the air. Had Iruka had won this round, just by being, well, normal? Regular? Not paranoid?

Kakashi sighed and stood. “I’ll be going then.”

“Right,” Iruka said. “I have work to do.”

As Kakashi was nearing the door, he called out. “Oh, princess, I forgot to tell you what kind of tea.”

Kakashi paused, half turned back.

“It was lavender rosehip, nothing crazy, but thought you should know. Have a good night.”

Kakashi walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, and leaned against the wall. 

“How did he know I’m allergic to rosehip?” he groaned.

___________

While he spent the night sneezing and not sleeping, and generally feeling pretty blah, he tried to take comfort in the fact that Iruka would be calling out of work due to the nature of Kakashi’s tea. He should feel bad, making the man miss not one but two jobs, but hadn’t Iruka started it all? He may have won this round but Kakashi felt like a day on the toilet for Iruka would be winning the battle for himself.

Knowing he could not go check himself, as his sneezing would give him away, and he didn’t feel like stifling it, he made a clone and sent it out.

The clone took longer than he thought, and Kakashi couldn’t believe it when it was reported that Iruka had not missed work, it was definitely him and not an Iruka-clone, and the man didn’t even look remotely sick or detoxy!

Kakashi slumped back onto his bed and groaned. Iruka was going to be the death of him!

____________

At the missions desk, Iruka sneezed.

“Someone’s talking about you,” Ebisu said, passing him.

Iruka rolled his eyes. “Hardly,” he said, reaching for his thermos and taking a sip. However, he thought about last night and smirked, knowing someone may be in the village thinking ill of him at that moment. 

He drank again, after all, it was his saving grace today. As if a semi-former prankster would not have a homemade antidote to people spiking his food and drink with what Kakashi used!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I joined the world of tumblr! Let's connect! https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/


	6. New Plans

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi thought that since Iruka appeared to best defend himself, so to speak, in more solitary situations, he needed to keep the man out in the open, where he would fight to not immediately do anything disrespectful in front of others. He needed public space, and lots of people, so he could make Iruka snap and get in trouble.

He started easy, slow even. Turning in an eight month old report. Iruka had frostily, albeit politely, informed him that the report form had changed in that time, and to please go write a new one, even supplying him with a new scroll.

It turns out, nothing on the form had changed, and he had been conned into writing a whole new report. And it was a lengthy mission to write about, too!

____________

Next, Kakashi decided to use the weather to his advantage when he woke and saw it was raining. And not a light rain, either.

He grabbed a waterproof map pouch and tucked it away, then grabbed a report and quickly filled it out, only two months late. This was followed by heading to the missions office and, “unfortunately,” dropping the report. In every puddle he could find.

“Woe is me,” he said to himself, “I’m just so clumsy today.”

After the scroll was well and truly sopping wet, he scooped it up and put it in the waterproof bag, to keep as much water in and around it as possible. And sure, maybe a little extra water from the puddle. Just to be safe.

He hummed happily to himself as he entered the tower and headed upstairs, shaking some water off him. He was fairly dry, all things considered.

His happiness increased as he saw the room was about half full, Iruka working with two other chuunin. Kakashi slid into Iruka’s line and pulled out his book while he waited.

About twenty minutes later, he advanced. Iruka raised an eyebrow.

“Good afternoon, Hatake-sama. How may I be of service to you today?”

Kakashi put his book away and pulled out the pouch. Iruka’s eyes were following his movements as he opened it and pulled out the drenched scroll, releasing it onto the desk casually. It fell onto the desk with a loud slap.

Iruka’s eyes widened briefly at what was once a scroll, as well as the large puddle forming on his desk, and Kakashi sat back to watch the show.

Iruka’s hands moved below the desk, and Kakashi watched as the area around the scroll glinted in the light briefly, before things…changed…

The puddle was no longer spreading, and it almost looked like the scroll was sitting in a bowl, with the water instead pooling around it but contained. Iruka sighed and nodded at it, then pulled out a rag from his desk and wiped up the little water that had not been contained.

“Uh…everything alright, Ru?” another desk worker asked, the room growing silent at the sopping sound of the scroll hitting the desk.

“Just peachy,” Iruka replied, wiping his desk. He put the rag away and folded his hands, looking at the scroll for a moment, before his gaze moved up to Kakashi.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment. Iruka’s co-workers tried to continue working, but it was evident that people were still paying attention.

“Your move,” Kakashi thought, staring at Iruka. 

“My report,” Kakashi clarified out loud. 

“I see,” Iruka said. “Or, rather, I see what was likely once a report. It seems to have seen better days, Hatake-sama.”

“Maa, well, I’m afraid it had a nasty run-in with a puddle. This weather and all, you know how things go.” He leaned down towards Iruka. “I’m sure you’ll still accept it, after all, this was an innocent mistake. Right?” He tilted his head, implying a challenge.

Iruka didn’t take the bait. “This appears to be illegible, so, no, I won’t accept it.”

“It was until you trapped it in water,” Kakashi countered.

“I doubt that would have made much difference. You will have to re-write this. But,” Iruka said, giving him a false smile, “feel free to take your time with it and to turn it in on a drier day. Then you may not be as….unfortunate.”

“You’ll take it as it is. Show me where it says it can’t be accepted.”

Iruka sighed. “Policy 34-A-P-40-I, section 2. ‘Reports must be neatly written so that there is to be no debate over what was identified, informed, or reported at any point in the future after submission.’ This,” he said, gesturing to the water-bowl, “does not comply with that.”

Someone in the room whistled.

Kakashi was unsure how else to push him to lose his cool in front of others…

“Now, now. Since you’re such a stickler for rules, and you’re deciding not to accept it, why don’t you be a good little desk chuunin and rewrite it for me? It was a measly C rank, so it shouldn’t be too hard for even you to understand it. I know you probably don’t get out in the field much, if ever, but if you ask a friend for help, you can probably understand some of the field lingo I used. Hmm?”

Later, Kakashi would admit to himself that he might have gone too far.

The temperature in the room dropped a degree. The other desk workers straightened and glared at him, as did some other shinobi in the room. Iruka blinked at him.

“I appreciate the concern for my level of skill, Hatake-sama,” Iruka said, curtly. “But my abilities in that area are irrelevant to this. It is not this office’s responsibility to write or rewrite reports. It is yours. Good day.”

Kakashi stared at him for a moment longer, deciding he had probably pushed as far as he could right then, and turned to leave.

“Your report, Hatake-sama,” Iruka called out.

And with that, Iruka flicked a wrist and the room watched as the soggy report and water flew, still in its bowl-barrier…right towards Kakashi’s chest.

Needless to say, the barrier broke upon impact, but also kept itself together in such a way that the water was contained. Contained to Kakashi, that is.

He sighed as he felt water trickle under his vest, and even into his pants.

The room paused, then howled with laughter.

Iruka kept a straight, unimpressed face, only moving to pull out another rag and make sure his desk was clean and dry.

Kakashi couldn’t jutsu home fast enough.

Once he was home and had washed the dirty water off him, twice, he sat pouting on his bed.

This was still less about teaching the man a lesson now, and was more about…what was it about? Just getting one over on the man, really. Just one, Kakashi thought, that’s all he needed.

Wasn't it?

________________

Iruka sat finishing his tea on his break, reflecting on the incident with Kakashi. He nodded to himself.

“Time to step it up,” he said to himself as he downed the rest of his tea and stood.

Back in the missions office, he helped a few more shinobi, before the room was empty. It was closer to the end of his shift, and early evening, and so normally a quieter time of day.

“You know, we’re behind on auditing personnel charts,” he said to the other workers, who frowned or rolled their eyes. Iruka laughed. “Tell you what, if you guys want to stay here, I’ll go do that for the rest of the shift?”

Needless to say, his coworkers were all too happy to accept this offer, so he grabbed some forms, left, and wandered down to those archives. Nodding at the ANBU he knew were stationed nearby, he did some seals and entered.

“Now let’s see,” he said aloud as he looked at his records. “I’m up to G. How convenient, H is next,” Iruka said, sarcastically. He smiled and got to work.

__________

Three hours later, Iruka sealed the room back up, dusting his hands and uniform off. He did a short hand gesture and an ANBU appeared in front of him.

“Everything ok?” the ANBU asked.

Iruka nodded. “Yes, thank you. I was auditing personnel charts, please give this list to the Hokage. It has concerns and recommended actions.”

The ANBU nodded and accepted a stack of forms, silently leaving.

Iruka smirked as he headed back to clock out.

“Stickler for rules, princess? Just you wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a fan of this, I just wrote a short BAMF Iruka story, "Who needs sleep when you can fight?" Check it out if you're looking for a quick read!
> 
> (End self-promotion. Sorry...)


	7. Sign here. Here. And here.

(I don't own any characters etc etc )

Iruka and Kakashi went about their business as usual for the next two weeks, not crossing paths.

It didn’t help that Kakashi was sure that half the missions desk workers wanted to throttle him, and so he thought everyone might need a few days to cool down.

And yeah, maybe he needed to come up with a new plan. Again.

It also helped he was on a mission, and got to recharge himself by ridding the village of some enemies.

However, that also meant a mission report needed to be turned in. But, he couldn’t just turn it in within a week, so he grabbed a slightly older one and headed to the Hokage Tower.

There, he was surprised to not see Iruka working, but chose to not mention it.

As he neared the front of the line, he slipped his book back into a pocket. The woman working his line was not to be messed with, an older experienced kunoichi who was very cut and dry.

“Good afternoon, Hatake-san,” she greeted him.

“And to you, Eshima-sama,” he responded.

She accepted his scroll and reviewed it, frowning but accepting it. Who said he couldn’t fill out a proper report?

Truthfully, if he saw whose line he was in and had added to it, well, she was none the wiser.

As she was stamping it, she glanced up at him, then paused, pulling out a report.

“Hatake-san, you have been flagged,” she said. He raised an eyebrow but was otherwise silent. She reviewed the report again. “Your records indicate that you have not had your mandatory psychiatric evaluation for some time. That just won’t do, I’m afraid.”

She pulled out a form and filled out the heading, before turning it so he could see.

“This indicates that I have informed you of this, and that you have ten days to report to have this evaluation completed. You are not approved to go on any missions unless the Hokage himself permits it. Please sign here to show that you have been informed,” she said, pointing to a box halfway down the page.

Kakashi signed it but didn’t relinquish the pen. “Who flagged my chart?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have that information. You may fill out paperwork requesting to learn it?” she offered, and Kakashi nodded.

Eshima pulled out a stack of about a dozen forms, and passed them to him. “Please let us know if you have any questions.”

“And if I don’t report within ten days?”

“Your presence will be obtained otherwise, and likely under less than ideal circumstances. Please sign here, to indicate that I have reviewed this with you,” she said, pointing to another box.

“It was Umino, wasn’t it?” he growled, signing, his mind racing. “Why my chart? Why now?”

“This is standard procedure, for all personnel files to be audited and reviewed regularly. Clearly whoever has been doing it in the past was not as perceptive. Hatake-san, this is mandatory for all shinobi.”

Kakashi was starting to radiate killing intent, but the wizened woman ignored him.

“Any further questions?” she calmly asked.

“How long until I get a response?” he asked, motioning to the papers she had passed him. 

“I believe three to four days to process, at a minimum. Anything else?” He shook his head.

“Excellent. Again, you have ten days from today. Any time of day or night is acceptable. Report to Konoha Hospital when you are ready. Please sign here,” she said, motioning to another box, “to show that we have discussed this in full, three times.”

Kakashi signed, not really paying attention. He left her desk and moved to another part of the room to start completing the forms to learn who had reviewed his chart.

And to begin to think of how to get revenge.

_______________

After filling it out and submitting the request forms, Kakashi headed to a quiet grassy place to read. 

His mind was busy, so he sat reflecting on things. Surely it was Iruka, it had to be, but he couldn’t really act on it without proof. So that left him at least three days with no bothering Iruka and no missions…what was he to do? Actually going for the evaluation was out of the question, he had no intention whatsoever. And he was not bothered by the supposed consequence, everyone knew they had to say things like that to scare him. 

“Maa, as if they’d actually take me off missions,” he said, yawning. “They’ll probably just give me a day or two off to scare me. What should I do?”

He thought about this. He could train, he supposed. Gai would probably want a challenge. Clean his apartment. Spend time with his pack. Read.

He rolled his shoulders. Perhaps this wouldn’t be too bad, for now. But he would still have to get a nosy chuunin back when he was done.

___________

As it would turn out, Kakashi was requested on the sixth day by the Hokage for a mission. He had smirked upon receiving word of it, knowing that the warning he had received in the missions room was just a joke.

The mission was hard, grueling, and intense, just the way he liked it. It was a good distraction from everything back in Konoha, and he felt recharged when he got back, covered in mud and someone else’s blood.

Kakashi had returned during the night, and so had slipped home while the rest of the village was asleep, showering and going to bed closer to when others were just waking.

_______

Iruka had been tipped off at lunchtime that Kakashi had returned to the village. His fellow missions desk workers were still a bit miffed at Kakashi and so they had clued Iruka into not only knowing that Kakashi had requested to learn the identity of the auditor of his chart, but also that he had in fact been sent on a mission, and when he had returned. Someone had even learned that the messenger bird was sent out midday that day to give Kakashi his requested information now that he was back, and had immediately sent word to Iruka, just as he was wrapping up lunch. They looked out for their own, after all.

Iruka looked at the calendar in his classroom that afternoon as his students completed a quiz. Yesterday had been the tenth day of Kakashi’s warning period, and now that the man was back and had evidence, well, it was likely to be an eventful rest of the day.

And so, he was not at all surprised when Kakashi appeared in his classroom after the last student had left.

“You think you’re so funny, huh?” Kakashi asked, arms crossed over his chest, a few feet away from Iruka’s desk.

Iruka gathered up his papers. “Hmm?”

Kakashi walked closer. “I know it was you that reviewed my chart and busted me, drawing attention to me. Putting me on a warning system.”

“And how would you know that?” Iruka asked as he erased his board.

Kakashi slammed down a piece of paper on Iruka’s desk. Iruka finished erasing, dusted his hands off, and looked at it, before looking up at Kakashi.

“So you're able to actually submit paperwork on time, and complete, princess? That’s good to know.”

“Shut it!” Kakashi said, raising his voice slightly. “Bringing the Hokage into this, that’s low, even for you. You want a report? I’ve got a lot to say about your work ethic there.”

Iruka closed his bag and put it over his shoulder. “That’s all well and fine, but if you have concerns or complaints about my performance at the missions desk, I’ll only discuss it when I’m actually working there. I am off the clock right now, so goodbye.”

“What does that even mean?”

Iruka sighed. “It means I have an hour until I’m working there. So, you can talk to me about it then.” He turned and left the classroom.

Kakashi paused, caught off guard about it. He was expecting the younger man to be more snarky, maybe even yell.

Naturally, he didn’t trust him.

“What are you doing now?” Iruka asked a few minutes later, slightly annoyed, as Kakashi walked several feet behind him, hands in his pockets.

“Making sure you actually go there.”

“I am, in an hour. You’re really going to follow me for an hour?” Iruka asked.

Kakashi nodded, and Iruka shook his head. “You’re so weird,” he said, rolling his eyes. 

And so, Kakashi followed Iruka around to mundane, downright boring activities. Buying some school supplies, picking up some groceries. Normally, fairly fine events, but Iruka appeared to nitpick everything, examining every option, asking clerks and merchants tons of questions.

About twenty minutes in, and Kakashi was bored enough to pull out his book. Icha Icha would help pass the time, and he could keep track of Iruka’s chakra and follow him without having to pay too much attention. He made sure to tweak his attention just enough to know if Iruka tried to swap out with a clone as well.

Iruka, having had time to plan, had chosen his activities wisely, luring Kakashi into this false sense of security. He noted that the older man blindly followed him, and took him to this and that store for the better part of an hour. The man became more and more engrossed in his book and less and less focused on Iruka’s tasks. Seizing this opportunity, he led Kakashi into one particular store before making his move.

________

Kakashi was, admittedly, up to one of his favorite parts of this book, and was perhaps more engrossed than he should have been. But the chuunin was so boring, and who knew someone could go to so many stores in just an hour?

“May we help you?”

Kakashi ignored it, assuming it was directed at Iruka.

“Ahem. Sir, may we help you?”

This time the voice was closer to him. A feminine voice.

Kakashi looked up to see a young woman in a freshly pressed uniform greeting him with a small smile.

“What?” he asked.

“You’ve been in this section for a few minutes, is there something we can help you with? A gift to buy someone, perhaps?”

Kakashi looked at her blankly, before hearing giggling behind her, and saw several other young women, similarly dressed. He then looked around him.

He was in a lingerie store, surrounded by all sorts of lacy and strappy items.

“We have some new merchandise in,” the woman offered, but Kakashi just shook his head and left in a swirl of leaves, haunted by the women’s giggling.

He caught up with Iruka just as he was entering Hokage Tower.

“Real funny, huh?” he asked Iruka.

“Did you buy anything? It’s a nice store,” Iruka offered. Before Kakashi could respond, he put a hand up. “Nothing until I’ve clocked in,” he said, as they walked up the stairs.

Iruka entered the missions office, Kakashi a few steps behind him.

As soon as he entered, four ANBU appeared all around him.

Then his world went black.


	8. Kakashi's psychiatric evaluation

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi woke with a slight groan, he had clearly been hit with something that meant business.

Opening his eye, he looked around…and saw he was in his usual T&I cell.

“What the,” he muttered. He sat up and scratched his head. “I mean, really. This is overkill.”

Still, at least someone cared this time, as some water was waiting for him. He indulged and stretched, then sat and pulled out his book until someone cared to talk to him.

It was some time later when a member of T&I came to bring him food. He recognized this person from his previous visits, but was surprised to actually be fed.

“What’s with this?” he asked, looking at the food.

The shinobi shrugged. “Your dinner?”

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. “Why?”

He was answered with rolled eyes. “Because it’s dinner time? Eat up, we’ll come back for it later.”

And with that, Kakashi was alone. With food. In his cell.

This was new to him.

He looked it over, poked, prodded, sharinganed, but it seemed fine. He huffed.

“Might as well. What’s the worst that can happen, they drug me?” he said to no one, and pulled out his book and ate, not taking his mask off. He couldn’t be sure who was or wasn’t watching.

To say he was surprised when it was in fact removed later was an understatement. He was also brought pajamas and an extra blanket.

Kakashi had noticed that he had a nicer blanket and pillow than usual for his cell, but now was just starting to get unnerved.

“This must be a new technique,” he thought. “Kill them with comfort…”

Still, who was he to be an unruly guest? He changed, washed up, and read until he was sleepy.

It was, perhaps, the best night’s sleep he had gotten in a while. Certainly the best in this cell.

The next morning he was changed when breakfast was brought into his cell, including coffee, just as he liked to drink it, because naturally T&I would know.

He was less than surprised when the door was opened later, he guessed mid-morning, and a member of the department and an ANBU entered his cell.

“Please come with us, Hatake-san,” the shinobi asked, and Kakashi stood and followed.

He was led, to his surprise, not into an interrogation room, but to a small office. Windowless, naturally.

The shinobi and ANBU exited, and he was left alone in a room he could not get out of. Which he tried, honest to kami he did. The cell had been amusing, but now he was ready to leave.

A short time later, the door opened, and an older man entered, carrying a folder. He sat opposite Kakashi at the desk.

“Good morning, Hatake-sama, I am Dr Okada.”

Kakashi nodded his head in response.

“How are you today?” the doctor asked.

Kakashi looked at him blankly for a moment, before giving a closed-eye smile. “Just great. I was brought here against my will, and no one’s told me anything. I’m being given amazing treatment by my own village.”

The doctor gave him a small smile. “Hatake-sama, I believe you know why you are here.” No response. “Your psychiatric evaluation is very overdue.”

Kakashi frowned under his mask. “A minor thing, really.”

Dr Okada raised an eyebrow. “Hardly. We take this seriously for all shinobi, especially our higher-up members.”

“I wasn’t aware everyone was captured and brought to T&I for it,” Kakashi posed.

“Most aren’t. They’re almost always done in the comfortable spaces of the hospital, but then again, hospitals aren’t really your thing, are they?” the doctor said, looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi knew better than to react, so he kept a blank, bored look. The doctor continued.

“You were given ample time to report there, voluntarily, for your evaluation, and chose not to.”

“I was out of the village for some of it,” Kakashi protested.

“Yet you had several days before your mission, and even most of the following day, and you still did not.”

“I was going to?” Kakashi said.

The doctor looked at him, clearly not believing him. “Clearly. In any matter, you had been informed that there would be a consequence for not doing so. This,” he said, gesturing to the room “is that consequence.”

Kakashi slouched and crossed his arms in front of him. “Don’t you have better things to do with your time than use ANBU hours to kidnap me and bring me here?”

The doctor did not take the bait, and instead opened the file, making a note. “You were warned,” he said.

“They could have still brought me to the hospital for it.”

Dr Okada looked up. “You’ll have to forgive us, but you have a poor track record of staying in the hospital. This was identified as a secure location.”

They sat in silence for a moment looking at each other.

“Well then,” Dr Okada said. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

They began with mundane questions, discussing his quality of life, food, self-care, what he did for fun.

“Cooking seems to be positive for you,” Dr Okada commented. “As stress relief, for fun, and to keep you well nourished. That’s good.” He paused. “Do you cook for others, or just yourself?”

“My my, doctor, are you asking me out?”

Dr Okada raised an eyebrow. “Hardly. Are you social? Do you interact with others?”

Kakashi shrugged. “I train with people, Gai bothers me. I don’t always take solo missions. And I go out here and there.”

The doctor made notes. “Would you say you have a positive support system?

“I suppose so, yeah.”

“Any less than positive people in your life?”

Kakashi thought about it. “I have enemies, if that’s what you’re asking. I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t.”

“What about negative people who are not quite enemies. Toxic relationships, that sort of thing.”

What was Iruka to him? Not toxic or negative, not really. Aggravating at times, sure. Irritating, too.

“I don’t think so.”

The doctor nodded and made a note.

“Your relationship status?”

Kakashi again thought about Iruka, which surprised him. “It’s complicated” seemed like the appropriate answer, but that would lead to questions he didn’t want to get into.

“Single.”

“Not seeing anyone?”

“You’re sure you’re not asking me out, doctor?”

Dr Okada rolled his eyes again. “Still going to the memorial stone daily?”

This caught Kakashi by surprise. He didn’t respond.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

They discussed some missions Kakashi had been on since his last evaluation, and he decided to not skip them anymore. Having to relive the last few years in one session? No thank you.

After that mind trip, which wasn’t as bad as other evaluations had been, he had to admit, they moved on.

“I’d like to discuss more recent events,” the doctor suggested, and Kakashi nodded. He thought on his own, but there hadn’t been any especially interesting or noteworthy missions.

“You’ve exhibited some…unusual…behaviors.”

“Hmm?” Kakashi asked.

Dr Okada flipped through some notes. “You have been detained here multiple times for a number of reasons, had outbursts at the missions office, filed a complaint against one of its workers, and was recently found alone in a lingerie store, seemingly confused of what you were doing there.”

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. “Maa, that one was just yesterday, it shouldn’t count.”

“It appears to be part of a pattern.”

Kakashi was silent. 

“Anything to share, Hatake-sama? Any…changes…in your life?”

An image of a ponytail, scar, and warm eyes flittered through Kakashi’s mind.

“Nope, nothing at all.”

The doctor looked at him and blinked several times.

“Being in parts of the archives you don’t have clearance to?”

Kakashi shrugged.

“Breaking into personnel records?”

“It was an accident?”

“Hmm.” The doctor paused. “Let’s do some word association. Tell me the first word that pops into your head.”

Kakashi did finger guns at the doctor. “Go for it.”

“Kunai,” the doctor said.

“Weapon.”

“Leaf.”

“Home.”

“Sand.”

“Suna.”

“Udon.”

“Health.”

“Root,” the doctor said, with the same blank look.

Kakashi studied him for a moment. “Wary,” he said sternly.

“Clan.”

“Gone.”

“Birth.”

“Death.” Why was Kakashi’s blood suddenly boiling?

“Children.”

“Unaware.”

“Challenge.”

“Defeat.”

“Dog.”

“Summons."

“Dolphin.”

Kakashi faltered, as a strange feeling grew in his chest. He didn’t answer.

“Dolphin,” the doctor repeated.

“Done,” Kakashi said, after another pause.

The doctor nodded, and made a note. “Anything you’d like to talk about?” he asked, softly, and Kakashi shook his head before glancing away.

The doctor hummed as he made further notes, then closed his folder. “Thank you for your time, Hatake-sama.”

“As if I had a choice,” Kakashi replied. “Am I clear to go on missions again, now?”

“I believe so. I’ll turn in my official report with that recommendation, but it’s naturally up to the Hokage.” Dr Okada cocked his head and looked at him. “It seems you have something on your mind, and I encourage you to spend time reflecting on it.”

Kakashi didn’t respond, and the doctor did a few hand seals. The door to the office opened, and the doctor stood, motioning for Kakashi to do the same.

“Good day, Hatake-sama, you are free to go,” Dr Okada said, and walked away.

___________

Once he was back outside, Kakashi jutsued straight to a favorite reading area, a secluded spot. He felt exhausted, and again vowed to never roll several evaluations into one.

Then again, he thought, was it that, or was it the mention of Iruka? 

He wasn’t sure how he felt about the man. Iruka riled him up, pushed him, angered him, frustrated him, calls him princess for kami’s sake! 

But…the man also matched him step for step, trick for trick. Maybe even got him better, here and there. And didn’t gloat, whine, or complain. Kakashi doubted Iruka had even told anyone anything about their interactions, even though others knew. 

And so, Kakashi decided that, for the umpteenth time, he needed a new plan, a new way to go about this…whatever this was, had become.

He decided to visit the memorial stone and get some additional support there, before he summoned his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit different from my other chapters, but I thought it would be fun to see his psych eval, and get some insight into/for him.
> 
> I modelled the word association after the scene in "Skyfall," did anyone catch it? : P
> 
> Thank you again for your kind words, kudos, and support! I hope everyone is safe and well in these changing times the world is in. If you'd like to chat about Naruto, the world, life, anything or everything, feel free to contact me on here, discord (contact me for my username), or [on Tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/).
> 
> See you at the next chapter, take care!


	9. The ninken get involved

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi sighed and bit his thumb, summoning his pack.

He explained to them what had been happening with...between...himself and Iruka. Or, tried to.

“I need surveillance done on a chuunin within the village, largely the academy and missions office, though he will be out and about at times as well. The usual info, daily reports. Infiltrate all areas of his life, snoop around his classroom, apartment, anything. I need something I can use against him, somewhere I can plant something. Big or small, I need it.” 

Some were amused, some interested. Some disinterested, one downright appalled.

“Really,” he thought to himself, “I should know that ninken can give disapproving looks.”

And so, they took time to talk amongst themselves, before returning to his living room.

"Well?" he asked, looking up from his book.

"We'll help," Pakkun said.

"Though you're ridiculous," Urushi added. "You know that, boss, right?"

Kakashi shrugged. "So I've been told. Just tail him, bring back daily reports. I need something to use to my advantage."

The pack exchanged looks, but agreed.

Elsewhere in the village, Iruka had learned that Kakashi had completed his evaluation and was released. He began to make plans himself, knowing he would need to prepare for what might be to come...

_____

The next day, the pack set off to observe Iruka. As Kakashi had requested, they watched him in numerous places in the village.

They had nothing of note to report for a few days.

"Nothing tonight, boss," Bull said one night. "After he left the academy, he just went to the market."

"No he didn't," Akino said. "He went to the missions office."

"You're both wrong," Uhei argued. "He went straight home."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, pondering this. Finally, Kakashi groaned and rubbed his face in frustration.

"Don't you see? He used clones! Clones! How could you not tell?"

The pack shrugged.

"Now that you mention it," Uhei said. "We did wonder why there were two Irukas in his apartment..."

Kakashi stared off, thinking about two Irukas in one space....then shook his head in frustration.

He was annoyed. Again.

"I'm not annoyed at you guys," he sighed. "Just all of this. I need something!"

"You could just talk to him," Uhei suggested, after five days of non-reports.

"He's frustrating to talk to," Kakashi sighed again. "I need to get one over on him, anyway, not be friends with him."

"Why?" Shiba asked.

Kakashi frowned. "Just because! It's what we do!"

"So no talking and being friends?" Shiba pushed.

"No?" Kakashi said, laying back on his sofa. "He's a step ahead sometimes. Most times. And he's on his guard when I do talk to him." Kakashi paused and frowned, deep in thought. "And when he's guarded he gets a little frown on his face. And crosses his arms. Or acts bored."

"Sounds like you have it bad, boss," Bull chimed in.

"Have what bad?" Kakashi asked, still thinking.

"A crush on him," Pakkun stated.

"I do not!" Kakashi snapped. "End of story! You're as bad as Gai," he muttered.

Fortunately for him, a messenger bird pecked at his window.

"Oh thank kami," he said, opening the window and retrieving the scroll. "Gotta go!"

As he left, the pack turned to each other.

"I guess we have to be the adults for him?" Uhei sighed, and the others nodded in agreement.

_______

Kakashi left on a mission, expecting to be gone for at least two weeks. As he packed, he discussed this change in plans with the pack.

It was decided that Guruko would stay behind and continue to watch Iruka, unless he was absolutely needed.

Bisuke had initially moped, used to being used as the cute bait, but the others pointed out he looked a little obvious as a ninken.

"He'll probably know I'm out of the village," Kakashi said. "So his guard should be down. Use that to your advantage."

Guruko nodded, setting that piece of information aside.

And so, the others left with Kakashi, and Guruko scratched his ears, having been stripped of his forehead protector and vest.

He stretched and yawned.

"Time to work!" he said, before heading out.

Guruko fell into a pleasant routine. Without needing to swap shifts with anyone, nor give a daily report, he would wake early, be in view of Iruka's apartment before the teacher left, and follow him around all day.

When he was in class, Guruko hid nearby to watch, and began to enjoy the lessons Iruka gave.

When he worked at the missions office, Guruko sometimes hid nearby, and sometimes just lounged around in a nearby garden, waiting.

He watched Iruka visit the market, different shops, and places in the village, and noted how many people seemed eager to say hello to the young sensei.

Eventually Guruko would head back to Kakashi's place and have the bed to himself, before starting over.

After three days of individual duty, on top of the previous days of watch, Guruko decided to take a risk.

He made sure Kakashi's apartment was secure, before leaving earlier than usual, and laying down comfortably just outside of Iruka's apartment.

When Iruka exited it some time later, Guruko sat up and made himself look presentable, cute, and friendly.

"Well hello," Iruka said, stopping to greet the dog. "Are you lost?"

Guruko barked happily, and Iruka smiled, kneeling down to his level and holding out a hand to sniff.

Guruko played the part, sniffing before nuzzling.

"Can I see if you have a collar?" Iruka asked, and Guruko allowed him to check, before moving in for head scratches.

"Now I've definitely got his scent," Guruko thought to himself. "Boss will be pleased, no more being tricked by clones!"

"Hmm, no collar," Iruka said, obliging the dog, "but you do look well taken care of." He stood. "I have to go to the academy, do you want to come with and we'll see about getting you some food and water, and go from there?"

Guruko barked happily again and they set off, the dog trotting happily next to Iruka.

"You know," Iruka said to him as they walked. "This is turning into a pretty good week. First this guy that's been bothering me is gone, then I get some peace and quiet, and now I meet you, even if it's a bit sad you're not with your owners. Just til we find who you belong to."

Guruko barked happily to show he was listening, and Iruka began to tell him about the academy. As he listened, his mind was a bit more focused on what Iruka had said....

________

At the academy, he received some tasty food, as they always kept some for ninken.

"This is much better than what boss keeps for us," he thought.

He sat at attention next to Iruka's desk as his students began to stream in, and they all cooed over him.

Iruka laughed and clapped his hands.

"Yes, yes, we have a guest today. I met him on the way here."

"Iruka-sensei, are you going to keep him?" a student asked.

Iruka frowned. "I think he belongs to someone, see how nice his coat is?"

The class agreed, and Guruko sat straighter, relishing the compliment.

"But," Iruka said. "Perhaps I'll keep him company until I can find his real home. If he's going to accompany me to class you'll all have to be on your best behavior so you don't frighten him, right?"

The class agreed again, and Iruka moved on to a new topic.

Guruko found that he enjoyed the lessons much more when he was actually in the classroom, and especially at recess when the children playfully chased him.

And even more so when he turned the tables and chased them, making Iruka and the children laugh.

The other classes were also quite excited to meet him, and he was in no short supply of head scratches and belly rubs.

At lunch, Iruka gave him a bit more food, and brought a water dish into the classroom.

The afternoon was as pleasant as the morning, and it was soon time to leave.

Iruka packed up and looked at him as he lounged on the floor.

"Well, how should we go about looking for your home? I haven't seen any missing dog posters, but I'll have to keep an eye out."

Guruko sighed.

"Maybe we should get you to a vet?" Iruka suggested, before looking out the window. He frowned. "It looks like rain, that might have to wait, if that's okay with you?"

Guruko wagged his tail.

"Still, we should stop by a pet store and pick up even basic supplies if you're going to spend the night, I haven't got anything for you."

Iruka put his bag over his shoulder. "Ready?"

Guruko stood up and stretched, and barked.

Iruka laughed, and they set off. The sky darkened but the rain held off until they were just about to the closest pet store to Iruka's apartment.

The bell over the door chimed as they entered, and the shopkeeper and assistant greeted them.

"Iruka-sensei!" the owner's daughter greeted them, running out from the back. She was in another class but interacted with Iruka often, and had met Guruko earlier that day. She sat to play with the dog, while Iruka explained his new friend to her father, who helped him pick out rudimentary supplies, as Iruka hoped to return Guruko home sooner than later.

"He'll need a collar in the meantime," the owner said, "and a leash."

Iruka called out to the girl. "Would you like to pick it out for him?"

She nodded, and walked over to a display of colorful leashes and collars.

Guruko followed, and sniffed them, watching her pick through different ones. She settled on a dark blue collar with light blue Konoha symbols, and he had to stifle his laughter. Of all the collars for a ninken in disguise to wear!

Satisfied, the girl put it on him and walked with him to the counter.

"Oh! Don't forget the collar and leash," Iruka said, as he was being rung up.

The owner looked at Guruko and smiled. "On the house, sensei. He's a fine dog, and it's nice to know he's in good hands for as long as you have him."

Iruka smiled gratefully and thanked everyone, before stepping outside with the bag of supplies.

Standing under the awning as the rain came down, he looked down at Guruko.

"Ready to run for it?" he asked the dog, who barked.

"Next stop, sensei’s home! Boss should be happy for the new intel,” Guruko thought to himself.

_________

A short sprint home, and they were fairly dry, but still benefited from a toweling off.

Guruko was quite happy to be inside tonight, and not hanging out in the rain to watch the teacher. Plus, now he was inside the man's apartment, and could get all the inside information that boss might want. He took mental notes of the furniture, décor, and odds and ends. Sure, boss had been here once or so, but now Guruko had unlimited access, and had to take full advantage!

Iruka cooked for himself, adding some of the meat from his dish to the dog food he set out for Guruko, and they sat to eat together. After, Guruko amused himself with a chew toy while Iruka graded.

"Boss doesn't give us these," Guruko thought, looking at the toy. "It's a nice change."

Night came, and with it both found themselves yawning. 

"Let's take you outside real quick, and then I'll make a bed for you. I think it's best if you sleep in the living room, just in case," Iruka said.

Guruko played the dutiful role of regular dog, and curled up into the nest of blankets Iruka set out. It was surprisingly comfortable and cozy, and he was asleep before he knew it.

To his delight, he learned much more about the sensei in the morning as he got ready, information he was sure boss didn't have but would want! The man's sleeping attire preference, what toothpaste he used, his soap and shampoo, and even what color underwear he wore!

The next day was fairly similar to the previous day, with the exception of continued rain. The children admired his new collar, and Guruko noted the lessons Iruka taught.

He still had nothing significant for Kakashi, beyond that Iruka was friendly, courteous, liked by many, and a good cook.

That afternoon, he followed Iruka to the missions office, and shook off the water from his coat, to Iruka's delight.

"I think if you sit under my desk, you'll be okay," Iruka said, and Guruko obliged. He hadn't been able to observe Iruka in this situation much, none of the ninken had, so this was a good opportunity.

Guruko continued to see positive qualities in Iruka, and made mental notes to share with the others.

Suddenly his senses peaked. Someone very familiar had entered the room. No, not just one person...

"Good evening, Tsume-sama," Iruka greeted the Inuzuka matriarch. "How are you tonight?"

"Well, sensei, thanks." Guruko could hear papers rustling and figured she was turning in a report. He had to act fast, or she or her canine companion would recognize him!

"Actually, it's good that you're here," Iruka said. "I came across a stray dog yesterday morning and thought I should get him checked out." Iruka looked under his desk but saw no dog.

He straightened and frowned. "Huh, not here. Must have gone to get water or something."

"Well, feel free to bring him by," Tsume said. "Hana or I will check him out."

Iruka smiled and thanked her, and she and Kuromaru left.

A moment later, coast clear, Guruko trotted back in and nudged Iruka's leg.

Iruka looked down and smiled, scratching behind an ear. "I was looking for you!" he said. "We'll go see the vet soon, and maybe they'll know who you belong to."

"Boy will they…" Guruko thought, settling down again.

_________

Fortunately, they didn't go that night as Iruka's shift ended on the later side, and the next day it was raining quite hard again.

The following day, Iruka informed him they would be going to the Inuzuka compound to see a vet. This was about half-way through Kakashi's mission, and Guruko figured his luck had run out.

They entered the veterinary area and Iruka checked them in. Soon they were escorted back to a room, and Hana entered. She raised an eyebrow upon seeing Guruko, and ran through basic questions with Iruka about his interactions with, and care of, the dog.

"Sensei, could I ask you to step out for a moment?" she finally said, and Iruka obliged.

Hana closed the door and leaned against it, arms crossed. She looked at Guruko.

"Care to explain what's going on?"


	10. Iruka's life goes to the dogs

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

A little bit later, Iruka was called back into the room.

"Is he okay?" he asked nervously. "Do you know anything about him?"

Hana made a note in a chart.

"Ask him yourself," she suggested.

Iruka looked at her. "What?"

"Go on," she said, nodding at Guruko. "Ask."

"I don't understand," Iruka said.

"What we have here," Hana said, "is a ninken."

Iruka's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"See?" she said, directing her question to the dog. 

Guruko sighed. "I see," he said, and Iruka's face grew slightly pale. "It was fun while it lasted."

"What is going on here?!" Iruka shouted, confused.

Guruko sat up tall. "Iruka-sensei, I'm Guruko. Nice to meet you, formally."

"You can talk?" Iruka asked, and was answered with a nod. He rubbed his face. "You're a ninken?" Another nod. "Why didn't you tell me? Oh kami, I've been treating you like a regular dog. I'm so embarrassed!"

"Don't be," Hana said, patting his arm.

"Yeah, sensei," Guruko said. "It was nice. And, now that you know....it doesn't have to stop..."

Iruka looked at him. "What? Why? You're a ninken, so you definitely have an owner..."

Hana huffed. "Oh, does he."

Iruka looked between her and Guruko. "Who...?"

Hana raised an eyebrow at Guruko, who suddenly became interested in a far corner of the room.

"Hatake," she finally said.

Iruka's face dropped. "Hatake Kakashi?"

"The one and only," Guruko chimed in.

Iruka closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, going quiet for a moment. "He sent you after me?"

"Well, technically he sent me to observe you. But I got restless and decided to try something new."

"I let you in my house, just so you could tell him about me!" Iruka said, raising his voice slightly.

"I only have good things to report," Guruko said. "Honest!"

Iruka was quiet for a moment.

"I like being at your place, hanging out with you," the ninken said.

Hana stepped in. "Sensei, why don't the two of you head home and talk it out there, I'm sure it's not as bad as it sounds."

Iruka glared at Guruko but sighed. "I suppose. I don't want to take up more of your time, Hana-san. Thank you, really."

She walked them out and waved as they left, chuckling to herself once they were out of earshot.

"This is one hell of a story," she said to herself.

Iruka and Guruko walked home in silence.

Once they were safely in his apartment, Iruka dropped onto his sofa and stared at the ceiling.

"I've been living with a ninken," he sighed.

Guruko jumped up and sat next to him.

"It's not going to be much different if you let me stay," he offered, and Iruka gave him a look of disbelief.

"Why are you here, really?"

"Boss wanted information on you. We were watching for a while, but only had good things to report. And once he got a mission, I stayed behind to keep an eye on you."

Iruka hummed. "It has been nice, getting a reprieve from his stupid antics for a bit. But doesn't he need you?"

Guruko shrugged. "He has the rest of the pack, and can summon me if he really needs me."

"He has nothing better to do than send his dogs to spy on me?" Iruka asked.

"We think he had gotten a bit desperate. He kept saying that you were one-upping him."

Iruka laughed. "Now that's true, I did have the upper hand here and there. Getting him sent to T&I quite a bit helped."

"That was you?" Guruko asked, bouncing excitedly. "We wondered who had pissed him off so much!"

Iruka blushed. "I mean...yeah, I guess it pissed him off. But he deserved it, he's got something against me!"

"Maybe he did," Guruko said, scratching his ear with his paw. "But not anymore, he talks about you differently. Mostly."

Iruka took off his forehead protector and scratched his hair. "Is that so..." he said. His mind began to whir, his inner prankster coming out.

Kakashi wanted to bring his dogs into this? Fine, Iruka could play at that. Iruka could and would turn it against him. What better to do in a situation like this than turn the tides, make it in his favor? Kill Kakashi with kindness...

He turned to Guruko. 

"So, I take it you're staying with me until he gets back?"

"If it's okay?" the ninken said.

Iruka smiled. "Sure, we've already spent some time together, why not? And I guess now it'll be easier, since you can actually tell me what you like and want."

Guruko gave him a doggy smile.

"Another chew toy wouldn't hurt...and maybe some more of that stew you made two days ago?"

Iruka laughed. "Sure."

_________

And so, Iruka and Guruko spent the next week Kakashi was away together.

Guruko put his forehead protector back on, but kept the collar in place of the vest.

Iruka introduced him as a ninken to his class, explaining Guruko had been on an undercover mission but now was free to talk to them.

This delighted the class even more.

Guruko began a new role as an assistant of sorts to Iruka, patrolling his class here and there and prompting his students to pay attention, or stay awake.

At the missions office, he no longer stayed under the desk, but rather, sat next to it, proudly supporting Iruka and greeting shinobi, many of whom were surprised to see him but soon warmed up to it.

It raised many questions, but people kept it to themselves, preferring to gossip instead of asking Iruka about it.

Iruka and Guruko would discuss what to eat for lunches and dinners, and Iruka enjoyed cooking new items for the ninken, who equally enjoyed eating them.

He was becoming spoiled, needless to say. 

Best of all, for him, was that Iruka allowed him to sleep on the bed next to him, now that they knew he didn't have fleas or anything of the sort.

Yes, he was becoming very spoiled.

________

Some time later, Kakashi wearily returned to the village, and went to give his report to the Hokage. He went straight home after that, not even thinking to look in to see if Iruka was around, and showered and collapsed in his bed.

He lazed around for much of the next day, and at night summoned his pack to eat, pouring out eight bowls of food. When he woke the next morning and saw seven empty bowls and one full bowl, he looked at the sleeping dogs for a moment before calling out to them.

"Where's Guruko?"

"Boss, don't you remember?" Bull asked, sleepily. "He's with your teacher."

Kakashi frowned. "My what?"

"Your teacher that you like," Pakkun added, shuffling to get comfortable again. "Iruka-sensei, the one you have a crush on that you had us follow."

Kakashi's visible eye widened.

"I don't have a crush on him!" he snapped. He cleared his throat. "Uh...someone go get him then?"

"Do we have to today? Can't it wait?" the pack said.

"You're all terrible," Kakashi said, rolling his eye. He bit his thumb and slammed his hand onto the floor.

Guruko appeared.

"Oh...hey boss," he said. 

"Don't 'hey boss' me," Kakashi said. "Report. Now."

Guruko yawned, spying the rest of the pack napping. "Tomorrow maybe? I'm pretty tired. It's early, still bedtime, you know?"

"Terrible, you're all terrible," Kakashi grumbled again and left the room to get food and read.

Once they were alone, the pack turned to Guruko with questioning looks.

"Wait until you hear my news!" he said, joyfully.

__________

That day, everything seemed as normal.

Guruko shared information, some interesting, some mundane. Of course, what he shared with Kakashi versus what he shared with the pack, well, who cared if it was slightly different?

And, if Kakashi spent the day thinking about what type of blankets Iruka slept with and his choice of pajamas, well, it got him through at least one of Gai's challenges.

Guruko stayed home for a few days and nights to keep up appearances. Not that he really needed to, as Kakashi was rather wrapped up in his thoughts that day. In fact, he was so preoccupied thinking about the new information that he didn't realize that he was soon missing not one, but two ninken one night.

Or three the next day, and four the following day, especially as he wasn't really needing them for anything.

However, the rest of the village would later begin to take notice, especially Iruka, as he had found not only Guruko back one day, but soon enough additional members of the pack.

Iruka had been slightly disappointed when Guruko had left, but understood that for one, Guruko was not his dog, and for another, it meant that Kakashi was back in town.

Iruka sighed. Looks like his reprieve from the man was over, and it was time to start watching his back. Again.

Still, Iruka was surprised when there was a knock at his door a few days later. He crept towards it, expecting Kakashi to be there and get in his face, or something similarly outlandish.

Drawing a deep breath, he opened the door...to find Guruko, and another dog!

Iruka smiled. "Hello, Guruko! How have you been?"

"Well, sensei, you?"

"Fine, thanks. The class misses you but I told them you had other work to do, and may visit us from time to time."

Guruko nodded, and Iruka moved to let the dogs in.

"You brought a friend?" Iruka asked.

"Hi, Iruka-sensei, I'm Bisuke," the new dog said. The pack had thought that bringing the cuter ninken to test the waters would be best. Plus, Bisuke had moped the entire mission!

"Welcome, Bisuke, nice to meet you." Iruka looked between the dogs, who were wearing their usual attire. "Another of Hatake’s ninken?"

"You bet!" Bisuke said, grinning and looking around.

Iruka shook his head and sighed. "What can I do for you?"

Guruko gave a bashful look. "It's nearly dinnertime...and I told the pack how great of a cook you are..."

Iruka laughed. "Well, I'm flattered. And we did buy a lot of meat to cook when you were here, so we can't let it go to waste, hmm?"

And so, Iruka found himself dining that night with not one ninken, but two.

____

However, Iruka had not expected a new dog to show up with Guruko and Bisuke the next night. Or a fourth the night after that.

Still, being a gracious host, he didn't turn anyone away.

When he was sat grading papers and surrounded by four ninken sleeping off full bellies, he paused. 

"Guruko," he began, and the dog looked at him. "How many are in your pack?"

"Ninken only?" the dog asked, and Iruka nodded.

"Eight of us."

Iruka's eyes widened. "I see." He returned to grading but paused after a moment. "Who else is in your pack if not ninken?"

"Well, there's boss, and now you."

Iruka looked surprised. "I'm in your pack?"

Guruko shrugged before he got more comfortable. "Sure! You take care of us and feed us and we watched you for a while, so we know you're nice and a good person. And you care about boss, and he cares about you. So to us, you’re welcomed. We don’t sleep just anywhere."

Iruka blushed. "I appreciate that. Oh! But...I don't care about Kakashi like that, and he doesn't care about me like that."

"Then why does he talk about you so much?" Bisuke said, sleepily.

"And so often?" Shiba added.

"Because I annoy him so much?" Iruka suggested, and learned the hard way that ninken can, and will, roll their eyes at you.

He let the subject go, and instead pulled out a blank scroll. 

"Eight ninken...I need some more supplies," he said softly to himself.

_______

The next day he fortunately did not have a shift at the missions office, and so ran a few errands, including to buy groceries and visiting no less than three pet stores.

Iruka hadn't wanted anyone to know why he was suddenly buying so many dog items, and felt if he divided it up no one would be the wiser.

Was he being slightly paranoid? Maybe. Was it a good call if it was concerning anything to do with Kakashi? Probably. Especially in a village of gossipers.

Iruka's life had been quieter since Kakashi went to his psych eval, and Iruka was not trying to give the jonin ammunition to get back at him with. It's not like he was summoning the man's ninken, they showed up on their own, he told himself as he carried his items home, the dog items secured in a scroll.

"If they come and visit for dinner, and to rest after, well, I'm just supporting some of Konoha's shinobi, really," he said to himself as he unpacked and began to cook. "Ninken are no different than their human counterparts." He shook his head, pleased at his own reasoning. He had also decided to take matters further into his own hands, in a way.

That night, when five ninken showed for dinner, Iruka stepped up after he had closed the door behind them.

"Something smells good," Shiba said, sniffing the air.

Iruka smiled. "Thank you, Shiba. Say, I know that you've been bringing...peers...over one by one, but if we're up to five, and there's only three more of your pack...well, let's not leave them out, hmm?"

The dogs exchanged a look.

"Really?" Bisuke asked, tail wagging.

"You mean it?" Guruko said.

Iruka nodded. "Sure! I mean, it was nice to be eased into meeting everyone, but I think we've gotten over that hump. The more the merrier!"

The dogs exchanged a happy look, and before he knew it, three more dogs had appeared in his living room.

Guruko introduced them. "That's Akino, and Bull, and Pakkun, sitting on top of Bull."

Iruka had actually not been prepared to meet the likes of Bull, but still welcomed him, and excused himself to finish cooking.

In the kitchen, he could feel eyes on him, and turned to see a pug sitting on his kitchen table.

"Pakkun," Iruka nodded, turning back to cook.

"Sensei," the ninken said. He was silent for a moment. "It's quite nice of you to invite us all over."

Iruka smiled. "I'm not one to turn away guests, really."

"Noted," the pug said, and Iruka blushed. "I noticed you have quite the collection of dog bowls..."

"Ah," Iruka said, nervously. "I just got them. I thought I should have enough to welcome everyone...."

"That's very thoughtful of you," Pakkun said, before jumping down and exiting the room.

Iruka released a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

Later, eight ninken ate out of their own bowls, with water bowls nearby, and showed Iruka with compliments about his cooking.

"That food!"

"The seasoning!"

"Perfectly cooked!"

“Pairs perfectly with the dry food too!”

Iruka laughed, and spent the rest of the night grading papers, surrounded by eight sleeping dogs. He paused at one point and looked around, shaking his head.

"Who knew that this would come out of my fighting with Kakashi...."


	11. Poisoned?

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi had been sent on another mission, just for a few days, and sent his team to their homes when they got back, stating he would turn in their report...eventually....within two days...

He rested at home that day, and took his time getting to the Hokage Tower to turn in their report.

He hadn't seen his pack for a bit, but he hadn't needed them on the mission, and so this was not unusual. 

As he began to advance to the tower, his thoughts wandered to Iruka. He had obtained some new information from Guruko, and truthfully it had helped him get through boring times on this mission.

Iruka...pajamas...hair down...making coffee in the morning, but tea at night...going through morning stretches...

Kakashi shook himself out of his thoughts, but made a mental note to watch...study...the other man when he next trained. Hopefully outside...

His thoughts were disrupted by a shout.

"Rival!"

Kakashi sighed as Gai jogged up to him.

"Yo."

He expected a challenge, but was surprised when Gai instead invited him to join him and others for lunch. Kakashi accepted, and found himself sat with Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai.

They caught up about some missions, life in the village, and general village gossip.

"So," Asuma said. "You and Iruka, huh?"

Kakashi frowned. "What?"

Kurenai smiled. "You guys, together. It's cute."

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't know what you mean.” His friends gave him disbelieving looks. “It's nothing like that. He's a pain, a thorn in my side. Do you know how many times I went to T&I because of his stupid pranks?"

"At least six, from what I hear," Anko said, joining them, and the table laughed.

"My rival, experiencing love in the springtime of his youth!" Gai exclaimed, and their friends howled with laughter.

"It's not like that!" Kakashi protested again.

"Then why are your ninken hanging around him?" Asuma said.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

Asuma shrugged. "Yeah, they've been seen at the academy, and lately at his missions office desk."

"What!" Kakashi shouted. "I have to go!"

He threw money down and left in a swirl of leaves, and his friends exchanged glances.

"He's got it bad," Kurenai sighed.

__________

Kakashi appeared just outside the door to the missions office and composed himself, settling into his trademark slouch.

He entered, and got into his usual line, Iruka's line. 

There were a fair number of people there, and so he couldn't quite see the desk, not yet anyway.

He pulled out his book and read while he waited.

As he got near the front, he put his book away and looked around.

No ninken in sight, nor did he sense them.

He frowned and stepped up to Iruka's desk.

"Good afternoon, Hatake-sama," Iruka said. "How can I help you today?"

It was their first time seeing each other for several weeks. Kakashi drank in the younger man's appearance, something stirring in his chest.

Iruka blinked, as the copy nin stared at him in silence. He pursed his lips.

"Weird as always," he thought to himself.

"Perhaps a report to turn in?" Iruka suggested.

Kakashi nodded and silently produced a scroll.

Iruka reviewed it and hummed in approval. "My, this might be the first time you're turning in a properly filled out report. But, I see it's only complete because you didn't write it," he said.

Kakashi shrugged. "That's what team members are for?"

Iruka sighed. "I suppose that's why it's not late, too? Clearly you benefit from being on a team, Hatake-sama. It's a shame you treat your own reports so...poorly." Iruka stamped the report and set it aside. "Anything else I can do for you?"

Different thoughts flickered through Kakashi's mind, not all appropriate for their current location.

"I've heard a rumor," he said, and Iruka's eyebrows raised. "That my ninken have been here? With you?"

Iruka shook his head. "Village gossipers. If you have concerns about your ninken, perhaps discuss it with them?"

Kakashi continued to stare for a moment. "Yes, I suppose I should."

Iruka nodded. "Good day then, and thank you for your service."

Kakashi left the room, and a moment later, Akino and Bisuke popped their heads out from under Iruka's desk.

"He's gone?" they asked.

Iruka sighed and nodded. "Yes, but you should really tell him, he's getting weird about it." He reached into a desk drawer and pulled out some dog snacks, passing them to the ninken.

_________

When Kakashi got home, he immediately summoned his pack.

They trickled in, which he noted was not quite like them. Still, he asked about interactions with Iruka.

"We observed him as you told us to, before the mission," Shiba reminded him.

"And I stayed with him while you were all gone, and gave my report," Guruko added.

Kakashi stared at the rest, who looked back, innocently.

"And that's it?" 

They nodded.

"Nothing else to add?"

"He's friendly, boss!"

"Real friendly!"

"Good mate potential for you!"

"I agree!"

"Me too!"

"When's your first date?"

"Or was ramen that one time your first date?"

"I think it was!" 

"So you're up to at least your second date..."

"Or more..."

"What should you do?"

"You could read together, he likes to read too!"

"Or go out to eat again!"

"Enough!" Kakashi roared. 

"Yeah," Pakkun said, and the pack quieted down. "That's enough."

Kakashi turned to thank his trusty pug.

"After all," Pakkun added. "Why should they go out, when Iruka likes to cook?"

Kakashi threw his hands up in frustration and walked out of the room.

A second later he popped his head back in.

"He likes to cook? Is he any good at it?"

______________

The pack, unfortunately, didn't answer him, nor gave him further information, but said that they felt more investigative work from them was needed.

So Kakashi continued to think of plans to get one over on the teacher, or at least get his attention, while his pack continued to visit for treats, dinners, and quiet time, not that Kakashi knew of any of this.

"Kakashi doesn't mind you being here?" Iruka asked every so often, but the dogs assured him it was perfectly fine.

When Kakashi did summon his pack over the next two weeks, for companionship or to check up on them, he noticed something different about them.

They were quieter, maybe even subdued. Less snarky with him. Very...chill.

Kakashi had a sinking feeling something was up. 

And that something had delightful brown eyes and a mischievous grin.

His fears were confirmed when he summoned them to his apartment one night, at about 8pm, and they could barely keep their eyes open.

"What's happening?" he said, worried. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, boss," Bull murmured, barely awake.

"Yeah, s'alright," Akino added.

Within two minutes the room was full of soft dog snores.

Kakashi wanted to barge over to Iruka's apartment and beat down the door, then beat answers out of the man. But he also wanted to keep an eye on his pack, and didn't want a clone to do either activity.

He decided to stay with the pack, and visit the teacher the next day.

The following morning, the pack seemed back to their usual selves, albeit their recently usual selves.

Kakashi was still wary, and now tired to boot.

He decided to take a nap, and headed to the academy to confront Iruka at lunch.

________

Iruka was sat at his desk, eating his bento box and adjusting a lesson plan for that afternoon and the next day, grateful for the peace and quiet for a bit.

Until very angry chakra began to roll in from outside his classroom's window.

He sighed and paused, before he continued eating.

"You might as well come in,” Iruka said, without looking up.

Kakashi jutsued into the classroom, standing in front of Iruka’s desk, with his arms crossed in front of him.

“Good afternoon,” Iruka greeted him, looking up. He was met with a stony silence, and returned his gaze to his lunch, resuming eating.

Iruka knew when a child wanted attention, and was near throwing a tantrum, and so decided to just turn the other cheek.

And really, the copy nin oozing killer intent towards him this early in the day was just plain cute.

“That’s all you have to say for yourself?” Kakashi asked, angrily.

“Hmm,” Iruka said, pausing eating and looking out the window. “It might rain later?”

Kakashi huffed. “You’ve got some nerve!”

“Oh really? And what did I do now?” Iruka smirked. “Word is you got yourself sent to T&I last time, I had nothing to do with it.”

“I didn’t….you…how do you even know that?” Kakashi put up a hand. “Never mind. Point is, you’ve really done it now!”

“I have?” Iruka asked, setting down his chopsticks. “And what is it I’ve done?”

“You’ve poisoned my ninken!” 

Iruka was caught off guard, and looked at Kakashi with a surprised look on his face. “I did what?”

“You,” Kakashi said, moving forward and jabbing Iruka in the chest, partly to ensure this was not a clone. Which, Kakashi learned, it wasn’t. He also learned that Iruka had a surprisingly firm chest. But! “Poisoned. My. Ninken.” Maybe he got in a few more jabs, just because.

“I can assure you, I did no such thing. Not on purpose, at least,” Iruka said, scratching his chin. “And since I feel okay, I’m sure they do too.” He shook his head.

“What does that mean?”

“Ask them. After all, I wonder why they suddenly started showing up near me?”

“I can’t ask them,” Kakashi said, dejectedly.

“Why not?”

“They’re sleepy and kind of ignoring me,” Kakashi muttered, and Iruka laughed.

“I think I know what the problem is, but it’s more a reflection of you than me.”

“What does that mean?” Kakashi found himself asking, again.

Iruka looked him and smirked. “I think when they tell you, you’ll know. You can add it to the many things I’m good at,” he said, winking. “If you’re fishing for it for yourself, perhaps I could be talked into it sometime.” He closed his bento box and stood to start clearing off his desk, not waiting for a response.

Kakashi stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened, before leaving in a swirl of leaves.


	12. Kakashi tries?

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

“Go out with me."

Iruka looked up from his desk in the missions office, gazed at Kakashi for a moment, then returned his focus to the scrolls he was reviewing.

Kakashi frowned, and put his hands in his pockets.

He cleared his throat.

No reaction.

"Go out with me..." he paused. "Please."

"Yeah, ok princess," Iruka said sarcastically.

"Really?"

Iruka looked up with a look of disbelief. "No, not really! Don't you know sarcasm?" he asked, shaking his head.

"But why?"

"Why don't you know sarcasm? Beats me."

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"No, why won't you go out with me?"

Iruka sighed, and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"I don't trust you, princess. You've been messing with me for months, so I'm assuming this is another of your bad attempts to 'get me.' "

"Do you know how many times I've been to T&I because of you?" Kakashi asked.

"Not nearly enough?"

Kakashi pouted under his mask.

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Are you pouting?"

"No."

Kakashi pouted more.

Iruka's other eyebrow joined the first one. "Because it looks like you're pouting."

"What are you, some mask reader now? Adding that to your list of skills?" Kakashi knew he was being petty, but he didn't care right now.

Iruka snorted. "Yeah, that's me. Seeing underneath the underneath is top of my skills right now."

Kakashi swooned, but fought to keep a composed air.

"You know," he said, trying to sound bored, "a lot of people would kill for the chance to go out with me."

Iruka pursed his lips, drawing Kakashi's attention there. "Good for them, you have lots of options, then."

Kakashi blinked. "But I'm asking you?"

"And I'm telling you, no."

Kakashi cleared his throat again.

"You'll go out with me, chuunin."

Honestly, what was his mouth doing? He didn't even know....

Thank kami they were the only ones in the room!

Iruka tilted his head, his gaze hardened. "That again? Really?" He sneered. "I have some choice words for you, but I recognize you are a superior officer. So I'm going to be polite and suggest you leave before I decide to do something that's worth my ass getting thrown in T&I for a few days."

They stared at each other for a moment, before Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves.

"No good, stupid, idiotic jonin..." Iruka muttered to himself. "Who does he think he is?"

______

At home, Kakashi barely took his sandals off before jumping into bed, pulling the blankets over him.

"Uh...boss?" Uhei asked. "What's wrong?"

Kakashi sighed. After a moment he mumbled something.

He felt someone walking on his back.

"What was that?" Akino asked.

"I said, 'I tried to ask Iruka out but it didn't go well.' "

"And now you're acting like an emotional teenager?" Pakkun chimed in, from his left.

"Am not!"

"Are too," Bull said.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Shiba offered. 

Kakashi told them what happened, and could feel them recoil.

"Man, boss, you're an idiot," Pakkun helpfully supplied.

"I hate you all," Kakashi said. "Why don't you all go and smooth it over for me?"

"Yeah, no," Guruko said. "You have to do it yourself."

"But, we'll help," Bisuke offered.

"Now get out of bed, cook some steak, and we'll plan," Urushi said.

Kakashi looked out from the blankets finally. "I don't have steak."

There was a collective shrug from the pack. 

"Sounds like a personal problem," Pakkun said.

Kakashi scratched his head. "But...food...hmm..."

______________

Two days later, Iruka was still shaking his head about Kakashi's rude behavior, and was trying to steel himself for whatever the idiot's next move would be.

He was grading papers at home at night when there was a knock on his door.

"Umino?" a delivery person asked, and he nodded. "Great." The man turned and called out. "Bring them up!"

"Bring what up?" Iruka asked, and had to sidestep as a ridiculous amount of bento boxes were delivered into his apartment. "I didn't order these!" he said, frantic.

The first man shrugged. "Well, they're here now." He checked his paperwork as the second person brought a few more up.

Iruka's mind started to whir, trying to calculate the cost of these...and how much of his salary it would eat....

"I left a paper in the cart, be right back," the first man said, breaking Iruka out of his thoughts. "Hold on, yeah?"

Iruka dumbly nodded, and stared at the bentos.

"Who would....this is a prank, damn!" he hissed. "Ordering something delivered to a person so they have to pay...." he slapped his forehead. "Freaking Hatake! I can't believe he would sink so low," he muttered.

The man returned. "Can you sign here?" 

"I didn't order these," Iruka protested, but the man shrugged again.

"You got 'em, sign, please."

"But...." Iruka sighed. "Let me get my wallet."

The man shook his head. "No need. They're all paid for."

"What?"

"Yeah. Paid, even with delivery and tip. Good tip, too. Just need you to sign that you have them and we'll be gone."

Iruka signed, not even really looking, too in shock.

He bade the men goodnight and stared at the boxes.

"I guess I should put you in the fridge?" he asked them.

As he was doing so, he noticed they were labelled, with only two types of labels.

He cracked open one of each. "Eggplant and saury?" he said, surprised at one. "And fish, rice, and veg?" He frowned. "Maybe it wasn't Hatake...I don't know," he said, shaking his head. 

He stood and returned to his grading, his gaze drifting to his fridge every so often.

____

Iruka figured that, as the food had come from a reputable restaurant, it was not poisoned and safe to eat.

So, that's what he did.

Bentos for lunch, and for dinner. He figured he had enough for about ten days.

About four days in, some of the ninken visited him at school after classes were done.

He greeted them as he worked on lesson plans, and they lounged around.

Bisuke was sniffing around his desk, and looked up at him in surprise.

"Saury?"

Iruka nodded. "I had it for lunch."

Shiba looked over. "With eggplant?"

Iruka nodded again, still distracted. "Actually, yeah."

"How was it?" Akino asked.

"Good," Iruka said. "I hadn't really eaten it much in the past, but it's good."

"It's boss' favorite meal," Bisuke said, casually.

Iruka didn't comment, but the thought came back to him as he was home that night pulling out a bento box for dinner.

"His favorite meal?" he said aloud to himself. He cocked his head to one side as he looked at the boxes. "He didn't.....did he?"

Iruka looked down at a box. "Did he order you?"

Naturally, he got no response, and shook his head.

"Hmm...."

_________

Iruka had a theory, and needed to try it out. Whenever he was at the missions desk, he had one of the boxes with him, sitting slightly behind him so that it was not too obvious, but not hidden if you knew to look for it.

He noted that when Kakashi neared his desk, his gaze strayed to the box. Not once, but twice.

Otherwise, they didn't really interact as the room was often very busy.

And Kakashi was still smarting from Iruka's rejection, not that the younger man needed to know!

The next day, they found themselves in the missions room when it was fairly slow. Kakashi was with Gai, not turning a report in himself, and they were, naturally, in Iruka's line. Iruka couldn't help but notice Gai fidgeting while looking at him as they waited in line, and Kakashi's hard stare at his friend.

When they neared, Gai seemed stilted in his interaction with Iruka, who praised him for his report.

"Seems you have your dinner already, sensei," Kakashi drawled as Iruka was stamping the report. 

Iruka looked up and followed his gaze to the box, even turning his own head to look, appearing surprised the man was paying it any attention.

"Oh, that! Yes, someone was charitable and bought me a few boxes," he casually said.

Kakashi's gaze remained on him, and Gai frantically turned his head between Kakashi and Iruka.

"Thank you for your service," Iruka said to Gai, who gave him a thumbs up and opened his mouth to say something, when Kakashi forcefully pulled him away.

"No, thank you, Iruka-sensei!" Gai still managed to call out. "For being ---"

He was yanked out of the room before he could finish his sentence, and Iruka exhaled, as there were still a few people in the room.

Just as he was calling up the next person in his line, Gai stuck his head back in the room.

"For being you!" he called out.

The room turned towards Iruka, who shook his head and tried to hide his blush.

_______

Iruka had already been feeling watched at times at the academy, for some time. At first he had thought it was enemy nin, or ANBU, but eventually realized Kakashi had taken to looking at him in his classroom.

Was it spying? Plotting? Some perversion? Iruka wasn't sure.

But, he decided to use it to his advantage, and the day after the missions room encounter, he brought two bento boxes to work.

Yes, this would decrease his free meals, but he felt it was warranted.

When his class was dismissed for lunch, he set a box of eggplant and saury on his outside window sill, with chopsticks and a napkin, and went back to his desk to eat, not paying it any attention.

Of course, when he did eventually look, it had naturally disappeared.

He repeated this for the next few days, but on the last day, his prankster side won, and he added an ingredient to the box.

Hot sauce.

Very hot sauce.

And a generous helping of it.

The night before, so the food could really marinate in it.

He smirked to himself at lunch the next day when a loud coughing fit was suddenly heard from a tree on the academy grounds, scaring a flock of birds out of it.

Iruka had thought about setting some water out, but decided against it.

Did he feel bad?

No, not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Full props to FFG for their suggestion in a comment of Kakashi sending Iruka a ton of bento boxes he'd have to pay for. I just altered it a bit!


	13. Iruka and Kakashi get new information

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

"Buying him meals didn't work," Kakashi grumbled to Gai as they were out on a mission together.

"Even though he knew it was from you?" Gai asked, directing them to their destination.

"Ah..." Kakashi said casually.

Gai shot him a look as they jumped through the trees. "He didn't know?"

"I had it delivered. What should I have done? Put a note in like they were flowers?"

"Rival!" Gai admonished. "You did treat them like they were flowers, so yes!"

"But he figured it out anyway!" Kakashi countered. He paused. "Did you hear that?"

Gai nodded, and they split up, knowing they were being tailed by enemy nin.

After a short but intense fight, they regrouped and resumed their course.

"So now what?" Gai asked.

Kakashi studied the map. "We should get there in another two hours if we keep this pace."

"Not that! About you wooing the lovely Iruka-sensei!"

Kakashi frowned. "I have no clue..."

___________

Kakashi asked again after his mission, after bringing in only a slightly old report.

"Go out with me?"

Iruka didn't respond, reviewing the scroll in silence.

"This is...adequate, but it would be preferable if more information was added to these two sections in the future. Still," he said, pursing his lips. "It appears you're improving."

"So...?"

"So?"

"A date?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka studied him silently for a moment.

"Show me your face."

"What?"

Iruka shrugged. "Show and I'll go out with you."

Kakashi was stunned. "I....I....really?"

Iruka stamped his report. "Of course not!"

Kakashi didn't remain to hear the rest.

_______

By now, Iruka was hosting the ninken about once a week. They would pick a day, so he had advanced notice, and they would arrive at about 7pm, and dine together.

Mostly he cooked, as he enjoyed the challenge of finding food they could eat, but sometimes they surprised him and showed up with food.

While Kakashi was out on another mission, they came over to Iruka's, as they knew if needed, Kakashi would summon them.

Sitting together in his living room after dinner, digesting, the ninken began to talk about the copy nin.

"You're really driving him up a wall," Bull said to Iruka, who looked surprised.

"Me?"

The pack nodded.

"I'm driving him up a wall?" Iruka protested. "He's been terrorizing me for months! And now he has this new shtick, asking me out! As if I'd buy it!"

"It's not a ruse," Uhei said.

"What?" 

"It's not," Uhei repeated.

"He's being genuine," Bisuke said.

Iruka sat in silence, soaking this news in. He took his ponytail down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Really?" he asked, and the pack again nodded.

"Well, shit," was all he could say.

_________

Iruka processed and reflected on this news for a few days, and found it to be quite distracting.

The copy nin liked him? Like-liked him?

Every time he thought about it, he could only shake his head. It didn't make sense.

This was the same man who swore at him, tried to get him thrown in T&I, pushed him against a wall, offered him detox tea for kami's sake!

In short, a real bully.

Iruka couldn't reconcile it with the man who asked him out and pouted under a mask.

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to doubt it, but he trusted the ninken enough to believe them.

Well, he could believe them, but he still couldn't understand it.

"Maybe he got hit on the head," Iruka considered. "And has amnesia, or is just making decisions that are strange for him....maybe he's been replaced, and no one has realized it..."

_____

He was in the middle of continuing to reflect on it, walking back to the missions office from a chart room, when he turned a corner and saw Gai talking to Kakashi.

Iruka hurried back around the corner and minimized his chakra, but eavesdropped.

"Rival! It is a great challenge! Whoever successfully asks out Iruka-sensei first wins! This should give you much motivation!"

Iruka could hear Kakashi sigh. "I don't think so. I've been refused at least twice, that's plenty for me."

"Aha! I will ask him to dinner, and if he accepts, I can spend the entirety of the evening praising you! He will undoubtedly be moved by my youthful declarations about your positive qualities and will be eager to court you!"

Iruka gagged at the flowery language used, as well as the thought of spending a night having Gai yell...talk loudly and enthusiastically....about Kakashi. Or any topic for that matter. Not to mention, who actually "courts" anymore?

Iruka could hear them walking away but could barely discern that Kakashi still wasn't buying into it.

Iruka shook his head and began to walk back to the missions office. As he was nearing his desk, he called out to the shinobi in line that they could form a new line at his desk, and a number shuffled over, happy to be in a shorter line.

Iruka sat and called the first shinobi over, noting that Genma was next in line, and Raidou a few people behind him, just in front of Gai and Kakashi.

He thanked his current person and called Genma up. As he was reviewing Genma's scroll, he felt the man study him.

"Anything I can help you with?" Iruka asked Genma, not looking up.

Genma sat one hip on Iruka's desk and leaned in.

Iruka felt the slightest tinge of killing intent seep into the room. He cleared his throat and looked up at Genma, raising an eyebrow.

Genma winked, his eyes roaming Iruka's face.

"How about we go out?" he said, winking again.

"Out?" Iruka asked, bored.

Genma took the senbon out of his mouth and waved it around in his hands as he spoke. "Out, a date. You, me, somewhere cozy."

Iruka smiled.

Genma smiled back.

The killing intent increased.

"I'm flattered, but no thank you," Iruka said, returning his focus to the scroll.

"No?" Genma asked, surprised.

Iruka shrugged as he stamped the scroll. "No, but thank you."

"But...why?"

Iruka rolled up the scroll and placed it in the appropriate bin, before folding his hands on the desk and looking at Genma.

"I'm seeing someone."

Genma's mouth dropped, and the killing intent stopped.

"What? Really?" Genma asked, and Iruka shrugged.

"Sorry," Iruka said. "Anything else I can help you with?"

Genma silently shook his head, placing the senbon back in his mouth. He stood from Iruka's desk and put his hands in his pockets as he walked away.

"Next!" Iruka called out, and the line shuffled forward.

As Genma walked past the line, Raidou stuck his hand out.

"Guess you got rejected, told you so! You owe me!"

Genma stopped and pulled his hands out, money already out.

"Yeah, yeah," Genma said, frowning. "Whatever." His gaze fell on Kakashi and a grin grew on his face.

"Hatake! How's it going?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It's going."

"Yeah?" Genma said, the senbon dancing in his mouth. "Bought anything nice lately?"

Kakashi stared at him, bored. Genma continued.

"Anything...fancy? Lacy? A little racy number? Perfect for a special night?"

Raidou coughed, trying not to laugh. "Ah, stop, Gen, leave the poor man alone! I'm sure he had a perfectly good reason for being alone in a lingerie store..."

Realization dawned on Kakashi, who sighed. 

"Great, just great," he muttered.

Genma clapped him on the shoulder. "Ah, don't worry about it too much. Maybe they'll have your size next time!" he crowed as he walked away.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "Don't even start, Gai," he warned, as the other man opened his mouth. "You know what? I should add to my report, in case Genma put Umino in a bad mood," he said, stepping out of line.

Others in the line around him nodded in agreement, adding to their own scrolls furiously.

Kakashi added a few lines to his scroll, then began to doodle, as he kept an eye on the desks' lines and room overall.

Once it had fewer people, he jumped back in Iruka's line, hoping no one would step in behind him.

For once, luck was on his side, and when he got to the front, it was just him and Iruka. The next closest line was two desks over.

Kakashi wordlessly passed his scroll to Iruka, who began to review it.

"Some new additions, I see," Iruka commented, at the change in ink. "Though, the depictions of your pack may need work."

"Maa, just trying a new skill," Kakashi said. He paused before taking a chance. "I heard you turned down Genma earlier."

Iruka pursed his lips but kept his gaze on the scroll as he reviewed it. "I did."

"Why?"

Iruka looked up, surprise on his face. "I'm not interested?"

"Why did you do it...the way you did?"

Iruka blinked. "I wanted to reject him nicely," he said, shrugging, and reached for his stamp.

"You wanted to reject him nicely, but you don't want to reject me nicely?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka nodded.

"You rejected him, but said you're seeing someone? And you haven't told me that?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "I was lying, duh."

"You're not seeing someone?"

Iruka sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something?"

It was Kakashi's turn to shrug. "Usually. So, you're single and get a rise out of rejecting me the way you do?

Iruka pointed with his free hand in the shape of a finger gun and Kakashi, and winked. "Bingo." He stamped the report.

Kakashi was left speechless.

"Anything else I can help you with?" Iruka asked him.

"You're mean."

Iruka nodded, clearly thinking about it. "I don't know I'd use that word, but I'm not the innocent little teacher people think I am, sure."

Kakashi thought about it, shook his head, and left without saying another word.

He walked around the village, hands in his pockets, deep in thought.

"He knows he's tormenting me, and he likes it..."


	14. Gift exchange

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi reflected on this new interaction with Iruka, treating this like a mission, putting the pieces together.

He was sitting in a grassy area with his pack, talking out loud to process it.

"He's single...he said he's not interested in Genma, but hasn't specifically said he's not interested in me...he hasn't said he is, but he hasn't said he isn't...he chose to reject Genma differently than he does for me....and he enjoys our interactions, that's important..."

The pack exchanged a collective look.

Kakashi continued to talk aloud for ten more minutes, eventually running his mind in circles.

"I just don't know..."

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I think I'm in trouble."

Visions of Iruka winking danced through his head.

"Yeah. Big, big trouble."

"Understatement of the year," Pakkun muttered.

Kakashi sat in silence for a bit, thinking about the events of the missions office over and over.

Suddenly, he recalled what Genma had said to him.

"That's not a bad idea," he said aloud, and summoned a clone. 

"Yo," it drawled. 

Kakashi shook his head. "Too obvious." He did a hand seal and the clone henged into an anonymous shinobi, nothing standing out about him.

The clone looked down at himself, then back at Kakashi, an eyebrow raised.

"You can't go around looking like me for this," he said, answering the unspoken question. "I have a very specific mission for you..."

__________

The next day, Iruka was working the mission office for a few hours after classes, but eager for his shift to end so he could go out with friends, it being a Friday night.

Unfortunately for him, this was one of those Fridays where the room was full of shinobi, clearly eager to try to get their pay before the weekend.

"Next," Iruka called out, and his line shuffled up. "Thank you for your service," he said, accepting the offered scroll.

As he was reviewing it, he heard some murmuring in the back of the room but paid it no mind otherwise.

"Thank you for your service," he said to the shinobi, stamping the scroll. "Next!"

"Hey Ru," Anko greeted him, stepping up.

"Anko," he greeted, nodding and smiling. He reached out to take her scroll. "How have you been?"

"Good, good, been out of the village more than usual. Should be back for a bit, anything exciting happening?" she asked.

He began to read the scroll over but shook his head. "I don't think so. Are you going out tonight?"

"Yep! You?"

"Yeah, just as soon as my shift ends, but I have another hour and a half." He continued to review the scroll.

"Uh, Iruka-sensei?" someone asked as they approached.

Iruka looked up from Anko's scroll, and saw a small genin, holding a package.

"This was just delivered for you," the genin said, and Iruka thanked him and took the package, placing it on his desk, then went back to reviewing the scroll.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Anko asked, looking at it.

Iruka shrugged. "I didn't order anything, it can wait, I'm sure."

Anko kept looking at the package, biting her lip, fidgeting.

"Anko," Iruka said, clear warning in his voice. "No."

"But Ru...." she whined. "It looks so fancy!"

He glanced at the package. It was a crisp white medium-sized clothing box, with a bright red ribbon tied around it, but no label, card, nothing.

"It's fine, it can sit there til I'm done," he said.

She fidgeted more. "But...Ruuu...."

"No, Anko," he said, not looking at her as he finished reading her scroll. He reached for his stamp and she took the opportunity.

"Anko!" he shouted, trying to grab it back, but the package was already in her grasp, and she had stepped back from the desk.

Unfortunately for him, the shinobi behind her were also apparently as nosy, as they gave her plenty of space to step back into.

Iruka, without thinking, was already trying to climb over his desk when she opened it.

Her eyes went wide as she reached inside, slowly, and pulled something out.

Kneeling on his desk, Iruka's eyes also went wide.

As did everyone else's in the room.

"Nothing exciting been happening, you said?" Anko asked, smirking at him. "You dog!"

Iruka jumped down from his desk and tried to grab the offending item.

"I don't know what that is!!" he said, but she kept it out of his grasp.

Unfortunately, in doing so, she held it up high, ensuring everyone, everyone saw it. No, he saw, to his horror, not just holding it up high, but holding it so it was all fully visible. People began to whistle, laugh, and cat call him.

"ANKO!" he roared, finally grabbing it and throwing it behind his desk, which he then returned to sit behind.

Sighing, he straightened his uniform and tried to ignore the room.

Anko closed the box and put it gently on his desk.

"So, who sent it?" she asked, as he straightened his desk and looked for her scroll, which had been knocked over in his rush.

"I don't know," he said.

She tilted her head at him.

"Someone sends you expensive lingerie," she said, loudly, "and you don't know who it is?"

"He did tell Shiranui he's seeing someone," someone called out.

"So who's the lucky person?" someone else asked.

"My personal life is none of your business," Iruka said, firmly, finding and stamping her scroll, perhaps with a bit of anger in his stamping.

"Ru," she said, putting her hand over his. "Someone buys and sends you very expensive black silk briefs with red lip prints on it, and you think it's none of my business?" She smiled. Perhaps she meant it to be nice, friendly, even, but Iruka knew her better than that and saw pure evil. "It's so my business."

"Goodbye, Anko," he said through clenched teeth. "And watch your back while you're in the village, yeah?"

She winked at him and left.

He sighed and took a deep breath, then checked that the offending item was out of sight, and moved the box as well.

"Next!"

\-----

Once Iruka's shift ended, he sealed the box and briefs in a scroll, and clocked out.

He first stopped in a supply closet just down the hall, doing a few seals to ensure privacy, then pulled out the scroll and reviewed the items.

"Who the hell would send me this?" he grumbled to himself, looking at it.

The briefs had no label, but were very high class, and looked expensive.

The box, also no label.

He was about to give up when a small card fluttered out from under the tissue paper in the box.

Iruka bent down and picked it up, frowning when he saw what was written on it.

"This store sounds familiar..." he said, thinking out loud.

Suddenly it clicked.

"Ah, crap," he said, closing his eyes. "That's the store where I dropped off Kakashi....shit..."

He resealed the items and covered his face with his hands.

"He went so far to prank me, I can't believe him," he sighed.

Iruka took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Fine, two can play at that game. You want to make it public? We'll make it public."

And with that, he set off to meet up with his friends, new determination in his step.

___________

Kakashi was out that night as well, half listening to a story told by Gai, and half thinking about what Iruka's reaction to the delivery would have been.

He hadn't even known Iruka was at the same restaurant, until a waiter came over to where Kakashi was sat with Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Tenzo, and Raidou, and placed tall glasses of two very different colored liquids in front of him.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and his table grew silent. "What's this?"

The waiter looked unamused. "Milk, and prune juice."

Asuma snorted.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kakashi asked.

The waiter sighed and cleared his throat. "It was sent over by another patron. For, and I quote, 'the old man crybaby.' "

Tenzo, who had raised his own glass to his mouth, choked, and Gai didn't even try to hide his laughter.

Kakashi scowled. "Who sent it?" he snarled.

"A gentleman from table 22," the waiter said, a small nod of his head in a specific direction, before he moved to a different table.

Kakashi's eyes slid from the nod, across the room, to a grinning brunette, ponytail bobbing as he laughed with his friends.

"You know," Asuma said. "I heard rumors you were going off at Iruka, but man, what did you do, for him to be targeting you like that?"

Kakashi looked at him. "Who said I did anything?"

Kurenai shot him a look of disbelief. "Yeah, because Iruka pranks just anyone. You should be both flattered, and very scared."

Kakashi frowned under his mask. "We'll see about that."


	15. Outside involvement

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Anko knocked on Iruka's door and pulled him into a hug when he answered.

"We haven't hung out in forever since I've been away a ton, let's go out!" she shouted.

"I'm still annoyed at you," he huffed, but pulled on his vest and sandals.

"I don't know why," she whined as they began to walk.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "You stuck your nose in someone else's business. Namely, mine. Again."

"But it was a pretty box!" she argued. "And you wouldn't open it!"

"It wasn't yours to open, Anko."

She shrugged. "Too late now. So, who sent it?"

"You saw, there was no card," Iruka replied.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I heard a rumor you're dating someone."

"You shouldn't listen to rumors," Iruka reminded her. "Where should we eat?"

"Don't change the subject!"

Iruka shook his head. "I'm hungry. Let's go there," he said, nodding at a small restaurant down the street.

Naturally, Anko didn't let up even as they were seated.

"So?" she asked.

"So?"

"Who is it?"

"I told you," Iruka sighed, "I'm not dating anyone."

She shot him a look. "You told Genma you are, didn't you? In front of other people, I heard."

"Ah," Iruka said. "That. I lied."

She raised an eyebrow. "You lied?"

"Uh huh."

She narrowed her eyes at him, waiting until their food was brought over.

"You lied..."

Iruka nodded as he began to eat. "Genma asked me out, I wanted to let him down nicely, so I lied."

Anko frowned as she began to eat. "You're single and someone still sent you expensive underwear? I'm so jealous!"

Iruka couldn't help but laugh. "You're so Anko...."

They continued to catch up on their lives, and Iruka thought he was in the clear. Until...

"But wait!" Anko suddenly yelled. "I heard Hatake's pack has been seen with you?"

Iruka thought about this, scratching his chin. "Were they?"

He knew she was studying him, searching for weakness.

"Ah, that's right." he said. "They did, or some of them. It was a while ago." He shrugged, hoping it would throw her off her scent.

"And why would they do that?" she asked, smirking. "Because their boss wanted inside information on your underwear size?"

"Anko!" Iruka hissed. "We're still in public!"

She shrugged. "So?"

He sighed. "I don't even remember why, I think it was a training thing or something. Maybe he lost a bet with Gai-san?"

Anko thought about this before nodding. "That makes sense," she said. "But if he's the one you're dating, I'm going to find out!"

"For the last time, I'm not dating anyone!"

"Well," she said, standing. "We'll see. Guess I'll just have to ask him. Now, where should we get dango?"

__________

Iruka had thought the copy nin would be coy, mysterious, aloof, when Anko inevitably went to him seeking information.

He was so, so wrong.

Kakashi had just entered Hokage Tower, nose in his book, when his senses were alerted.

Too late, he realized he had been jutsued away from the hallway he had been in and angry chakra was boiling around him.

His back met a cold, hard wall and fists were pressed against his vest.

"How could you?" Iruka hissed in his face, eyes blazing.

Kakashi was so caught off guard, and so swept off his feet, he was speechless for a moment.

"How could I what?" he finally managed.

"Anko!" Iruka said through clenched teeth. "She's heard stupid rumors about your ninken and went to ask you if we're dating. And what did you do?!"

"Ah...uh..." Kakashi mumbled.

"You looked at her and vanished!" Iruka shouted. "Vanished! The great Hatake Kakashi up and runs like a scared school girl!"

"You think I'm great?" Kakashi asked, with an eye smile.

Iruka rolled his eyes and pushed him further into the wall. "That's not what I meant, forget it! Now she's got all sorts of ideas, and soon the whole village will, too!"

Kakashi frowned under his mask, Iruka didn't care.

Iruka moved his face closer to Kakashi's, breath ghosting the other man's mask.

Kakashi's knees went weak.

"You want to draw attention to whatever it is we're doing?" Iruka asked in a low, dangerous voice. "Fine. You want to get bigger, more public? I can do that, princess. Just you wait."

And with that, Iruka jutsued out of the room, and Kakashi slowly exhaled.

"He's so cute when he's angry!"

________

Kakashi kept up his guard after that encounter, for quite a while, but nothing happened.

"Perhaps he's all bark and no bite," he mused as he walked around the village one day, before turning in a report.

He was slightly saddened to not see his chuunin there, but it did happen on occasion.

"Hatake-sama," the desk worker greeted him. "There is a mission specifically for you."

"Naturally," Kakashi drawled.

The worker passed him a scroll, and Kakashi nodded before leaving the room to review it in private. He read it and looked at it curiously.

"Seriously?"

_______

"Seriously? That's amazing!" Gai shouted as Kakashi showed him the scroll. "You are assigned to train with my team and I! How hip and cool!" he said, slapping Kakashi on the back, hard.

Kakashi sighed. "If it didn't have the Hokage's stamp, I wouldn't believe it..."

Gai's strange genin team stared at him, and Kakashi stared back at them. A mini Gai, a Hyuuga, and a twin bunned girl. 

He sighed again.

"Let us start our youthful training right away then!" Gai shouted.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" mini Gai shouted back, and the others exchanged a look.

"Here we go," the Hyuuga sighed.

_______

Kakashi hurt. Really, really hurt.

"Who would want me to spend three days training with those terrors?" he moaned. "The genin were bad enough, but Gai was just too Gai..."

He winced as he headed home, eager to take a shower and rest and relax. Plus, he needed to see what Iruka had been up to, as he hadn't been able to see him what with training with Team Terror.

A few days later, Kakashi had his mission report mostly filled out and went to turn it in. He figured since it was an in-village mission, he shouldn't take too long with it. Only three days late should be good enough.

Unfortunately, training with Gai had thrown Kakashi off his schedule slightly, and it was one of Iruka's days off from the missions office, so he was in another desk worker's line.

"Got anything good for me?" Kakashi asked.

The desk shinobi studied him before shrugging, rifling through a stack of scrolls and pulling one out.

"Your name's on it," they said. "Literally."

Kakashi, again, took it and left, as he usually preferred to read his mission briefing on the go.

His eye widened as he stood outside Hokage Tower reading it.

"What...is...happening..."

______

Kakashi sighed. His head hurt. His back hurt. His patience hurt.

"This should really have been classified as an A rank," he muttered. "Recess monitor at the academy? And on a Friday? Specifically for a Friday? This is hell!"

He was sick of the ankle biters and their yelling, their attitudes, their questions, their energy.

And the schedule was staggered, it seemed like one or more classes were always at recess. Would the day never end?

The only thing he could hope for was to see his favorite sensei, but to his surprise, when he did, the man didn't seem to be surprised to see him.

"Was he smirking?" Kakashi wondered, as he failed to actually interact with the man, who seemed to disappear back into the academy.

Biting his thumb, Kakashi summoned his pack.

"I need backup with these monsters," he told them. "And info on Iruka. Now!"

He had barely gotten the last word out when the pre-genin shrieked at their new friends and ran towards them.

Finally, the school was dismissed for the weekend, and he and his pack slowly walked to the butcher's so he could buy them steak.

"Well?" he asked.

Pakkun shrugged. "I heard them talking about you in the teacher's lounge, but Iruka-sensei was quiet."

Kakashi frowned. "Not even an insult thrown around about me? Perhaps enjoying my misery?"

"Nothing, boss."

Kakashi frowned again. "That too speaks volumes..." He shook his head. "I'll have to assume this was just a fluke, unless it happens again."

_______

Still, to say that Kakashi was now being given unusual missions was an understatement.

He found himself making deliveries for none other than the lingerie store Iruka had brought him to and that he had purchased Iruka's gift at. Was he embarrassed? Yes. Were the store girls quite nice? Yes. Did he leave with an ongoing discount? Yes!

But it did nothing to calm down his stewing thoughts.

Fortunately, he got a proper mission after that, and used the time out of the village taking down a would-be assassin to clear his head.

Iruka, in the meantime, had been kept updated by his desk co-workers, who were only too happy to help assign Kakashi unusual missions. His words against them way back when were not forgotten. And if Iruka used their sway to help obtain such missions, well, no one needed to know. After all, the copy nin got cozy missions, and people in the village were helped!

Iruka expected it would be only a matter of time until the older man figured it out, but he would ride it until then.

Three days after returning to the village from the S-rank mission, Kakashi found himself following the Inuzuka matriarch around her compound as she took inventory of different things.

Kakashi sighed. "Did you really need a jonin for this?"

Tsume paused and looked at him. "Of course not. Why would you ask that?"

"Why?" Kakashi repeated, gripping his pen tighter. "Why was I assigned to this then?!"

Tsume shrugged. "I don't know. I only requested the barest of help. I assumed you're on light duty or something and was given this. Now, this way..."

Kakashi followed but was fuming inside. This mission had definitely been set aside for him!

He realized Tsume had asked him something.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said, are you being punished?"

"No," Kakashi growled. "I think I'm being pranked."

_______

Naturally, though, he needed evidence, and there was only place he could get it.

Well, only one place to get it without filling in paperwork and waiting days for it to be processed.

That night he set a ninken on guard duty and stealthily snuck into certain archives that he had no actual clearance for.

"Mission assignments," he muttered to himself. "Where would you be?"

Finding the right area, he began to flip through page after page, finding his recent missions.

Training with Gai. Lingerie delivery. Inuzuka inventory.

All with his name on it. All authorized by the same person.

Umino Iruka.

Closing the drawer with a soft snap, Kakashi nodded to himself.

"Gotcha!" he said to himself.

"I couldn't agree more," a voice said from behind him.

Kakashi sighed.

"Let's go, then," he said.

________

Ibiki frowned.

"Get out of my cell," he sighed at Kakashi. "I was quite enjoying you not wasting my time or my department's resources."

"So was I," Kakashi agreed. "This was a misunderstanding, of course."

Ibiki frowned again. "You were in a forbidden area of the archives. A recent area. At night. Looking at records."

Kakashi nodded at each statement. "Yes. But I had good reason!"

"Do tell."

"Umino! Can't you see? He's abusing his power working at the missions desk!"

ANBU snickered, and Ibiki pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If I see you in here one more time related to your boyfriend, I will murder you myself. Now get out."

Kakashi gave him an eye smile. "So you think we're dating too?!"

"OUT!"

_________

Izumo pulled Iruka aside as he entered the missions office.

"Hatake was busted in the archives last night," he told Iruka, who nodded and sighed.

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Be safe, Ru," Izumo warned, before heading to his own desk.

Iruka settled in at his desk and began to help people.

It wasn't long before the man of the hour appeared in his line and was at the front.

"Hatake-sama," Iruka greeted him. "Are you looking for a mission?"

Kakashi studied him, before nodding.

Iruka smiled, and looked in his list of scrolls, before drawing one out and passing it to Kakashi.

This time, Kakashi read it right then and there.

He rolled it up and tucked it away, before leaning in towards Iruka.

"I know what you're up to," he said in a low tone. "Are you having fun?"

"I am," Iruka said, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Aren't you? Quite the change of pace from some of your usual missions, no?"

Kakashi's visible eye wandered over Iruka's face, and Iruka felt his face heat up at the man's gaze.

"I know where you live," Kakashi warned. "Watch out."

Iruka inhaled sharply, but Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves before he could respond.

____________

"Thanks for your help this week," Inoichi said to Kakashi as they closed up the Yamanaka flower shop. "I was surprised to have you for help, I have to admit."

Kakashi shrugged. "Who am I to turn down such a request?"

"Still, not your usual plans, I'm sure," Inoichi continued. "Want to make up a bouquet for that special someone?" he asked, winking.

Kakashi turned, glad his face was mostly covered by a mask. "Maa, I don't know who you're talking about," he replied, secretly pleased. "But if you insist, perhaps I could throw something together..."

______

Iruka had taken Kakashi's words to heart, and had been more wary and vigilant than he had for some time. Extra wards on his apartment. The strategic use of a clone here and there. Checking in on Kakashi at the flower shop, in secret, naturally.

"It's been a few days, maybe I don't have anything to worry about..." Iruka thought as he went home one night. "And Kakashi finished his mission at the Yamanaka's yesterday, and turned in his report to Genma when he was covering at the main desk...and I even heard he got sent on a regular mission and left like two hours ago...so I should be fine....right?"

He saw his doorway, his blessed, safe doorway, and exhaled. 

As he was unlocking it, he heard a familiar voice and his heart dropped, past his stomach.

"Oh, Ruuuuu!" Anko sang.

"Anko," Iruka mumbled weakly, not daring to turn around. She had her "I've got you now" tone.

"Want to hear about my night?" she asked.

"Not really, sorry, I'm just pretty tired," he said, pushing his door open.

Unfortunately, Anko took this as an invitation to follow him in. She pushed past him and went to his kitchen, where he heard her messing around as he took off his sandals and vest.

Finally, he dared to ask.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making my good friend some tea so he can relax! I'll bring it out to you!"

Iruka narrowed his eyes towards his own kitchen. "Sound suspicious," he muttered. Still, he sat on his sofa and waited, until she did in fact appear with two cups of tea and a few cookies.

"I don't have those cookies," he commented warily.

She shrugged. "Someone gave them to me today. Don't you want to hear about my night?" she asked again.

Taking a sip and starting to unwind, he sighed and nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

Anko set off telling him about going out with Kurenai, how dinner was, that he should really try that place, and a few other normal events.

"And then, I was finally coming home, not far from your place, you know? And I ran into someone carrying something."

Iruka looked at her. "That's pretty vague...?"

"Well, it was someone carrying something unusual for them. And I asked if they needed help, and of course they said no the first few times, but then I made them tell me. Aren't you curious?"

Iruka drank more tea and shrugged. "Sure."

"They were carrying a bouquet of flowers! Isn't that romantic?" Anko sighed. "It's so pretty!"

Iruka nodded. "Sounds nice," he said, starting to feel tired. He yawned and drank more tea.

"To think, your boyfriend was bringing you flowers!" Anko shrieked, and Iruka coughed into his mug. "You're so excited by it! I just knew you'd be!" she shouted.

Iruka coughed more. "What?" he croaked out. "What are you talking about?"

"Duh!" she said, rolling her eyes. "Hatake was on his was here bringing you flowers. Well, he was trying to do it in secret but I found him and trailed him and made him tell me. I said I'd hold onto them and make sure you got them if he bought me these cookies. Not that he really had a choice. But aren't they tasty?"

Iruka shook his head. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Sure, sure," she said, waving him off. "Anyway, I'm going to go, but they're in the kitchen. See you later! And don't worry, my lips are sealed!"

Iruka groaned as she let herself out. Anko saying that meant she couldn't wait to tell everyone!

He wandered into his kitchen, trying to brace himself...and was pleasantly surprised to see a rather nice looking bouquet. Anko had at least put it in water in a vase, but probably so she could rummage through it.

There was, in fact, a card, but it was sealed and set so only his chakra would open it. Iruka silently thanked Kakashi for it, as if Anko had gotten her hands on it, well, he didn't want to think about it.

Looking at the pink, yellow, and white flowers in front of him, he opened the card and a small book fell out.

"Huh," he said aloud. "Flowers and what they mean," he read. He turned to the flowers. "Guess I've got some homework for you, huh?"

The flowers remained silent as he sat to identify them.

"Hmm...begonias....warnings, but also being cautious about new situations, as well as meaning harmonious communications, and gratitude. Strange, that one...also, lotus corniculatus for revenge, what?! And....an orchid, meaning love, thoughtfulness, and charm."

Iruka sat back and thought about these, eventually shaking his head.

"Such a strange guy, sending these weird signals," he sighed, as he finally made his way to bed.


	16. More outside involvement

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

The pack, meanwhile, had decided they had had enough of Kakashi continuing musing out loud to them and getting them involved in his flailing love life. They voted that they needed to, yet again, step in.

It was about a week later, and Kakashi was getting ready for a lengthy mission. He had spent the last week hiding at home or in his usual spots around the village, not wanting to interact with Iruka just yet, following The Flower Night. As he finished packing, the pack appeared.

"We're going to a friend's place for dinner, you should come," Shiba said.

"Yeah, get a good meal in you before the mission," Akino added.

"You have friends?" Kakashi said, frowning.

"Brat," Pakkun sneered. "We do, not that we could say the same for you."

"Maybe we shouldn't invite you, with that attitude," Bisuke barked.

Kakashi put his hands up. "Sorry, sorry, just distracted. Sure, if you're sure it won't be imposing on your friend?"

"Nah, it'll be fine," Bull said.

Ten minutes later, the pack dispersed, and Kakashi followed their chakra, appearing next to them a few seconds later outside an apartment door.

Guruko knocked, and they heard sounds from inside.

"Hello, welcome!" a familiar voice said upon opening the door, which Kakashi was slowly realizing was actually a familiar door too. Wasn't he supposed to be a genius?

However, the actual person was still hidden just inside the door, leaving plenty of room for the pack to walk past. "Come on in!"

"We brought a friend," Shiba said.

"Sure, another mouth is always welcome," the host said, and Kakashi stepped inside.

And came face to face with Iruka, who was very obviously surprised.

"You?" he said, shocked.

"Sensei," Kakashi nodded in greeting. "Ah..."

"Is this ok?" Bull asked. 

The men turned to see the pack sitting close by, watching them carefully.

"You did say you don't turn guests away..." Guruko said.

Iruka gave a nervous smile and shot a nervous glance at Kakashi. "I did, didn't I?"

The dogs nodded.

Iruka nervously laughed. "Then I can't go back on my word...ah...uh...welcome," he said to Kakashi, who nodded.

The pack seemed satisfied and walked further into the apartment. Iruka remained standing near the doorway.

"Though, we still haven't addressed that...package....you had sent to the missions office the other week. Perhaps I should reconsider," he said, coolly. 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You didn't like it?"

"Liked it? You sent me underwear! And at work! Underwear!”

Kakashi shrugged. "It was a gift."

Iruka didn't respond.

"From the store you took me to," Kakashi clarified. "So…I thought you liked their stuff...?"

Iruka stared at him, then shook his head.

"A gift?" he finally asked, and Kakashi nodded.

"Since I worked there, I get a good discount now, so if you wanted something else, I could get it, or they said they'd even order anything we want..." Kakashi offered.

Iruka studied him a moment longer, then rolled his eyes. "You're lucky the flowers were nice, though shame on you for letting Anko know about them. But, I should finish cooking," he said, and walked away.

"Well, he hasn't kicked me out," Kakashi said, shrugging.

"Yet," Pakkun added.

Kakashi took off his sandals and walked into and around the apartment. He peeked at different things in the living room, before meandering into the kitchen.

His dogs were in various states of relaxation and seemed quite comfortable in the chuunin's apartment, he noted.

"Something smells good," he commented upon entering the kitchen.

Iruka looked up from where he was stood at the stove. "Thanks. I hope you like stew, they usually like it. I wasn't expecting anyone else...not that you're not welcomed, I suppose..."

This surprised Kakashi, but he chose not to pursue it at this time.

"It's fine, I quite like stew."

"It's no eggplant and saury," Iruka said offhandedly, not looking at him, but with a small smirk on his face, and Kakashi felt his own cheeks heat up.

"Ah, well, one can't live off eggplant," he said.

"That's not what you usually say," Urushi said, passing him.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and Iruka tried to hide a small smile.

Soon enough they were sat at a low table in Iruka's living room with the dogs, everyone eating. The dogs kept up the conversation largely in between bites.

"We're off on a mission tomorrow," Bull said.

"That's why we brought the brat," Uhei said.

"The brat?" Iruka said, hiding a smile behind his cup.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "You're all killing me."

"We'll be away for a while," Akino said.

"You're going off for the whole thing?" Iruka asked, surprised. "You've said usually you'll be summoned."

Pakkun shrugged. "Usually, but we think this time we need to be more active. So no dinners with you for a few weeks, sensei."

Iruka nodded, solemn. "That's perfectly understandable, but I appreciate the notice."

"They come here often?" Kakashi asked, and Iruka nodded again.

"Weekly. Didn't you know?"

Kakashi shot a look at his pack. "No."

"He didn't ask," Bull grumbled.

"I don't need to know everything about you," Kakashi shot back.

"You're just jealous Iruka-sensei likes us more than you," Guruko said, and Iruka blushed.

"Who wants seconds?" he asked, standing.

Later, he moved to collect the empty bowls, refusing help from Kakashi, stating he was a guest. 

The men were sat with tea while the dogs began to doze. They didn't speak, just sat in silence watching the pack.

"It was good, dinner," Kakashi said, breaking the silence after a bit.

"Thank you," Iruka said. "If I knew it would be a pre-mission meal I would've done something else..."

Kakashi shook his head. "It was perfect for it. But, we should probably head out in a few, we have an early start tomorrow."

Iruka nodded, and collected his cup while Kakashi roused the pack and stood to put his sandals on.

Iruka returned from the kitchen with two bags in his hand, and passed them to Kakashi.

"What's this?" he asked, as the dogs sniffed the bags.

"Just some things for the road," Iruka said, shrugging. "Some dog biscuits I keep here for them, a few things in my kitchen for you."

"Nothing poisoned, I hope?" Kakashi joked.

Iruka smirked. "That's a risk you'll have to take, I'm afraid. But hey, maybe I took a page out of your book, and it’ll just help to detox you in the field." He opened the door and the dogs walked out ahead of Kakashi, who turned after he had stepped out.

"Thank you for tonight, sensei."

Iruka blushed slightly. "Thank you for coming. And....do be safe out there."

Kakashi saluted him and left in a swirl of leaves.

____________

Both men spent time during Kakashi's mission reflecting on their evening together here and there. It had felt strangely comfortable, they both realized, sitting in Iruka's apartment eating with the pack, even though it was their first time being in such an intimate space together. Or, doing anything together.

Naturally, neither knew what that meant, or where it left them, but both were grateful to have time apart so as to not feel pressured to figure that out.

Iruka was leaving the academy one day when he passed Gai, sitting outside.

"Good afternoon, Gai-san," Iruka greeted him.

"Iruka-sensei!" Gai cried, standing up and running to him. "I'm glad you're finally done!"

"Are you okay?" Iruka asked, looking him over.

"Yes, but it's not me I am here for! My rival!" Gai said.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked, not using formalities in his surprise. "Is he okay?"

"He has come back from his mission and is in the hospital, since last night! You must go and see him!"

Iruka flushed. "Ah, no, no, that's okay...I don't think that's appropriate."

But his protests fell on deaf ears as the jonin grabbed his arm and began to walk towards the hospital, essentially pulling him after him.

"You must! I know he would appreciate it, even though he is chakra depleted!"

"I don't think....we're not....I really shouldn't..." Iruka tried to continue, but it was no use as he soon found himself outside of the hospital.

"I have told them you would visit, they will not keep true love away!"

"We're not...!" Iruka hissed, looking around, hoping no one else heard. "Stop that, please!"

Gai shook his head and began to push Iruka inside. "Room 334!"

Iruka found himself suddeny alone in the quiet lull of the hospital, the front desk watching him curiously.

He straightened his uniform and nodded at them as he headed upstairs, not knowing what he would do there.

Outside of Kakashi's room, two ANBU stood, not trying to hide their appearance.

They watched him walk down the hallway, and Iruka couldn't help but feel this was a mistake. A very, very big mistake.

To his surprise, as he neared them, they nodded.

"Iruka-sensei," one said.

"We've been expecting you," the two ANBU said in unison.

Iruka had to fight a full-body shudder. It was so creepy when they did that, and he wasn't sure if it was for fun, or some weird ANBU thing.

"Uh...Gai-san thought I should stop by, for some reason, but I think it was a mistake, so I'll go now," he said, but before he could turn away, one of the ANBU, wearing a cat mask, slid the door open.

Iruka thanked him and stepped inside.

Kakashi was laying in the bed, his face hidden by a surgical mask, appearing asleep. A few bruises marred his skin, what was visible, but Iruka felt that the lack of significant medical devices was a good thing.

Sighing, he sat down in a chair next to the bed.

___________

Kakashi woke slowly, but kept his breathing regular and took stock of his surroundings before opening his eyes.

He was alive, so that was good.

He was in a bed...it was mildly comfortable. He was wearing a mask, and the room had a familiar scent to it. Or, a few familiar scents, but the main one was...medical.

So, hospital again.

He mentally shrugged and began to open his eyes, to see the stark white ceiling of his hospital room, lightly lit. He turned his head slightly, noting that it was dark outside.

He turned his head more, and saw Iruka sitting in a chair by his bed, lap covered in paper.

At the sound of shifting on the bed, Iruka looked up for a moment, then looked back at his lap, no change in his expression.

"Hello, sensei."

Iruka nodded. "Good evening, Hatake-sama."

Kakashi looked away for a moment, somewhat confused. Waking up in the hospital after a mission? Normal. Finding himself still exhausted? Normal. A cute academy teacher in his room with him? Not normal.

He quickly checked, this was no genjutsu.

"Ah...sensei...why are you here?"

"Hmm?"

"My room? Why?"

Iruka shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood and needed a quiet place to do some grading."

Kakashi reflected on this. "Are you sure it wasn't to check on me?"

"No."

"See if I'm okay?"

"Never."

"Because you missed me?"

Iruka looked up from his papers. "I would miss hemorrhoids more than I would miss you."

Kakashi pouted. "You were worried, admit it."

Iruka sighed. "Yes, I was worried."

Kakashi smiled, visible even through the mask.

"I was worried I'd never finish grading these tests," Iruka said, and Kakashi's smile vanished as a new one appeared on Iruka's face. "And now that I'm done, I can leave."

He shuffled his papers and tucked them into his bag, standing.

"Take care, princess."

Before Kakashi could protest, Iruka had opened the door and motioned to someone as he stepped into the doorway and spoke in a low tone, but not so low that Kakashi couldn't hear.

"Hatake-sama is awake," Iruka said, "but he's already planning to leave, and I saw the doctors would like him here at least two more days. You may want to keep a constant eye on him."

"Yes, sensei," came the reply, and Kakashi frowned.

It sounded like Iruka left, and a moment later the cat ANBU stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Care to update me, senpai?"


	17. Both lay new traps

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi managed to stay longer at the hospital than anyone had expected, but still snuck out a day early.

Nevertheless, he was put on rest for at least ten days and mandated to stay in the village barring an absolute emergency.

About five days in, he was feeling restless. He wanted to get out, do something, be active.

And he was still riding high from Iruka's visit. He had regaled the pack with it more times than they wanted, and they too wanted him out doing something, and leaving them alone.

He decided to stop by the missions office and see if his chuunin was there.

Kakashi pulled out his book as he waited in Iruka's line, not even concerned that there was a good amount of people in the room, with a steady trickle entering.

Iruka seemed mildly surprised to see him when it was his turn at the front of the line.

"Good evening, Hatake-sama. I hope you're feeling better? Or should I alert the hospital that we have an escapee present?"

"Are you flirting with me, sensei?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "How may I be of service to you tonight?"

Several responses went through his head, but Kakashi reminded himself to focus. "I'm feeling better, but could do with some extra training."

Iruka remained silent for a moment. "That may be, but this is not the department for that. Perhaps check the jonin lounge?"

Kakashi waved the idea away. "Let's spar."

"Who?"

"Us. You and me," Kakashi clarified.

Iruka pursed his lips. "I'll think about it. If there's nothing else, it seems I have others in line to assist..."

Kakashi didn't move. "I could get the Hokage involved," he said, casually studying a gloved hand. "Though, that would raise a lot of questions...."

"I said I'll think about it."

"Isn't it what you teach your brats, the will of fire and helping others?"

Iruka sighed. "What part of 'I'll think about it' don't you understand?"

"It won't even interfere with your work."

Iruka looked at him in silence.

"I'll reserve an academy training ground," Kakashi offered.

Iruka sighed again. "Are you quite done, Hatake-sama?"

Kakashi gave a closed eye smile. "I'll let you know the day and time," he said, turning to leave. "Oh, and wear something cute!" he called out, loudly.

Iruka shook his head and beckoned the next shinobi up.

"Did he just ask you out?" Kotetsu asked, from the next desk over.

________

That Friday, Iruka divided his time between teaching and monitoring his class, and thinking ahead to his sparring session with Kakashi, set for just after school.

He was going up against a jonin....the copy nin....master of a thousand jutsus....a genius...

He was dead, he figured, sighing as his class worked on small group projects before lunch.

"Okay, time's up," he called out. "Take the next ten minutes to clean up, then it's lunchtime."

He continued to think about it as he ate, trying to identify a strategy, plan of action. He didn't expect to win, per se, but he at least didn't want to make a fool of himself. Plus, it would be a good experience to train against a jonin, he hadn't done that for a bit, since training with Anko about two months before. And she played dirty sometimes.

"Hmmm," he said aloud. "Playing dirty...."

His gaze drifted out the window, and a new plan formed in his mind.

He finished his lunch quickly, and checked the time. He had just enough time, and so he walked out of his classroom and down to the main office at a brisk pace.

The main administrative assistant greeted him warmly.

"Good afternoon, sensei."

"Good afternoon, as well, Kurosawa-sama. Do you have a moment to spare?"

"For you? Of course. How can I help?"

Iruka was hopeful. "Ah...I was perhaps interested in seeing what training grounds are available this afternoon? I'm thinking of taking my class out but wanted to check with you first."

The older woman smiled at him and pulled out a ledger.

"May I?" Iruka asked, and she passed him the book.

He glanced at that day's schedule.

"Ah, quite a few are open," Iruka commented, studying the page. "May I reserve training ground three?"

"Of course, sensei. For how long?"

"The remainder of the school day, if possible. It looks like no one is using it until after school?"

Kurosawa checked and pursed her lips. "Indeed. Though, I'm not sure who reserved it for that time, and on a Friday too!"

Iruka shrugged. "Well, it's after school, so no matter to us. I'll make sure it's all ready for them before I dismiss my class. I just don't want to be too close to some of the other grounds with the older kids," he added, trying to drive his point home.

"That's good thinking," Kurosawa said, writing in the book. "All yours."

Iruka smiled. "You're the best, thank you!" He began to leave. "And have a good weekend!"

Walking back to his classroom, he began to plan further.

______

After lunch, his students piled back in the classroom.

"I was thinking," Iruka said, standing at the front, "that we might have a quiz this afternoon."

His class, unsurprisingly, groaned. Loudly.

Iruka held up a hand to silence them.

"You didn't let me finish. A quiz, taking place...outside!"

The class cheered, and grabbed a number of boxes from the back of the room, taking them outside.

He spent the rest of the afternoon watching them work on basic weaponry skills, including maintenance, aim, and minor traps.

Of course, this was partly to help his students work on their skills and observe their levels of competency, but also for him to begin to flesh out new ideas for later.

And, if at one point he made and sent out a clone to set up more traps, well, no one needed to know.

When it was nearing the end of the day, his class quietly gathered the supplies up and returned them back to the classroom. Satisfied, he dismissed them for the weekend, after reviewing their homework with them.

As he was cleaning off his desk, a tap was heard at the window. He looked up, and unsurprisingly, was greeted by Kakashi.

Iruka walked over and opened the window. 

"Since when do you knock?" he asked, moving aside so the other man could enter.

"I do, sometimes," Kakashi replied.

Iruka rolled his eyes and went back to his desk.

Kakashi poked around the room as Iruka finished cleaning. Knowing they would be meeting after school, Iruka hadn't brought his bag with him today.

He watched Kakashi meander around, amused by the older man's poking and prodding of different things in the room.

Kakashi felt eyes on him and allowed it for a few minutes, relishing the attention. 

Finally, he turned. "Ready?"

Iruka shrugged. "I don't have much of a choice, I assume."

Kakashi gave a closed eye smile. "That's the spirit!"

Iruka shook his head. "Did you want to leave by the door like regular people, or the window?"

"Ooh, choices! You're spoiling me! Let's do the window," Kakashi commented, and perched on the window sill as Iruka locked the door and turned the light out.

Kakashi jumped out as Iruka approached, following a moment later. He let Kakashi lead them to the same training ground he had spent the afternoon at, but there was no comment about it from the jonin.

Iruka sighed and began to stretch and warm up, as Kakashi stood with his hands in his pockets.

"You don't warm up before you train?" Iruka asked, and Kakashi shrugged.

"No," Iruka said, mostly to himself. "I suppose the great Sharingan Kakashi doesn't need to."

Still, it was slightly unnerving to be watched as he warmed up alone. Iruka tried to remind himself this was probably a tactic, to get in his head. It wouldn't work, he assured himself.

"Ready," he said a few minutes later. "Any rules?"

Kakashi shrugged. "We probably shouldn't kill each other. Or maim too badly."

"Agreed," Iruka said.

"Oh, and when I win, you go on a date with me," Kakashi added offhandedly.

"What?"

"What?"

Iruka crossed his arms over his chest. "That wasn't discussed before!"

Kakashi frowned. "Wasn't it?"

"No! I would remember if it was! And what makes you so sure you'll win, that it's 'when' and not 'if'?"

Kakashi looked around. "I thought you knew who I was..."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "You're not invincible. I have a chance at winning too, thank you."

"Maa, sure, sure you do. So if you win, what do you want?"

Iruka didn't miss the use of "if" but chose to ignore it. "I...I don't know. But I get something. When, not if, I win."

Kakashi nodded. "Sure, sure. Shall we?"

And so, the fight began.

Iruka dropped into a defensive crouch, Kakashi didn't move.

Iruka thought about the traps his clone had set up, and knew he'd have to get the older man into the woods surrounding the training ground's field to be able to utilize them, but he couldn't just run to them...

So he settled on taijutsu first, going hand to hand against the copy nin.

In the back of his mind, he knew this was not something he had ever thought would happen.

Well, at one point in their...activities...against each other, he had expected to be punched by the copy nin, but that hadn't happened.

Thinking back on all the crap Kakashi put him through fueled Iruka, and he put more energy into his actions.

After ten minutes of sparring, Kakashi had finally taken both hands out of his pockets, but seemed to continue to easily dodge Iruka's attacks and push him around a bit.

Still, Iruka knew this was just the start.

He threw a punch with his right hand, which Kakashi dodged, and Iruka brought his left fist up to get friendly with Kakashi's ribs.

The older man coughed as Iruka danced away.

"Lucky shot," Kakashi said.

And yet, Iruka noted, things went up a notch. Fists flew faster, legs were kicked more.

Iruka took a kick to the stomach, which really, really hurt.

"Ready to call it a day?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't worry, princess," Iruka snarled. "I can keep going." 

He stood tall and took a breath, trying not to wince.

Moving forward, they fought hand to hand a bit longer, Iruka dancing them closer and closer to the forest line.

A few punches aimed at Kakashi earned him a leg sweep, and Iruka became friendly with the ground.

"Make it easy on yourself, sensei, and just agree to the date."

Iruka took a deep breath as he lay on the ground staring up at the sky. He turned his head to the right and saw Kakashi move closer, dropping into a crouch a few feet away.

They studied each other for a moment, neither able to read the other's face.

Iruka slowly sat up and moved into a crouching position himself, mimicking the other man, several feet apart.

"A shinobi must never show any weakness," Iruka said, gathering strength in the familiar words. "A shinobi must see underneath the underneath. A shinobi must fight for their cause at all times."

Kakashi's expression, what was visible of it, didn't change.

"A shinobi must not give up," Iruka calmly said, feeling more alert, excited even. "Do I look like someone who gives up, Kakashi?"

Kakashi's visible eye widened slightly at Iruka's use of his name. Not "princess," nor his last name, nor even formalities. It was the first time he had called Kakashi just Kakashi, and it stirred something in the older man.

"No, you don't," Kakashi replied. He gave Iruka a closed-eye smile. "I'm counting on it."

"Good," Iruka said. "Because I'm far from done."

And with that, he launched himself straight at the copy nin.


	18. Into the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! I took time off to focus on posting for KakaYama week and Iruka's birthday (check those out if you're interested), but here we are again!

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka and Kakashi continued to fight, up close and personal, and Iruka took a few more hits. But he knew he was getting he and Kakashi closer and closer to where he wanted them. Deciding to throw his pride away, for now at least, he threw a punch and caught the man in the left ear.

Kakashi doubled over in pain...before dispersing.

"A clone?!" Iruka shouted. "I've been fighting a clone?"

Fear coursed through him, but before he could fully process it, the ground under him began to shift.

Iruka cursed and leapt into the trees, just seconds after something came out of the ground. He kept moving, not wanting to stop and look back.

Darting through the trees, he went this way and that until he could pause to catch his breath and figure out his next step.

"Think, Iruka, think," he said to himself. "Okay, I just need to get to my first set of traps, and then I'm safer. Kind of...."

Just as he jumped off the branch he had rested on, he heard a large rustling in the trees, from not too far off.

Then another, from a different direction.

And still another, from another direction.

Iruka was confused, and worried.

"Crap, crap, crap," he said. "I don't know what's going on! Is it clones again? Did he get friends to help him? If he did, I don't stand a chance against multiple jonin...I should have specified that in the rules..."

By now, Iruka had well and truly forgotten this was just a sparring fight and felt more alive than he had in some time. He would have to remember this and do it more often, he mused. Not with Kakashi, but maybe Kurenai or Asuma?

"Focus, Iruka, focus!" he said to himself.

As he neared his target point in the trees, the rustling grew louder and louder.

Fearing the worst, Iruka stopped and turned, kunai out, ready to fight.

Suddenly, he was surrounded.

And outnumbered.

Instead of fear he was...surprised?

His head tilted. "What are you doing here?" he asked his new company.

Bisuke scratched his ear with his rear paw. "Boss sent us."

"To find you!" Guruko added, happily.

"You certainly did," Iruka said, putting his kunai away. "And it would be nice to see you under any other circumstance. But...it's an unfair advantage."

The pack collectively shrugged.

Iruka put his hands on his hips and frowned. "Did he tell you why you had to find me?"

Bull shrugged. "Not really."

"Something about needing to find you and that it was really, really important," Akino said.

"But not serious?" Uhei commented, shrugging.

"We're sparring," Iruka said, remembering what it was all about. "And I think this is cheating. You're too familiar with my scent, and I'm outnumbered!"

He paused.

"Come out, cheater!" he called out.

He paused again.

No response.

"I mean it!"

Still no response.

Iruka frowned. Was Kakashi luring him into a false sense of security, as he himself had done to the copy nin how many times before?

"I don't suppose you could forget you saw me?" Iruka asked the pack, turning his attention back to them.

"Sorry sensei," Urushi said. "Boss promised us steak if we found you!"

"Yeah!" Bisuke shouted, excited. "He said winning was really important for him!"

"Did he?" Iruka asked, a smile on his face. He shook his head, shaking the smile off. "Come on, I thought you guys like me?"

"We do!" they shouted. 

"That's why we needed to find you!" Guruko said.

"Plus, boss said we needed to watch you for traps and clones," Akino stated.

Iruka raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Yeah," Bisuke said. "He wasn't pleased about us falling for your clones before. Not this time though!" 

"And don't worry, boss is on his way!" Guruko said, happily, again.

"I was afraid of that," Iruka sighed. "What if I doubled the steak?"

He wasn't proud of it, and it would cost him dearly, but it was worth the risk, Iruka figured.

"Sorry sensei," Uhei said. "Boss warned us you'd do that."

Iruka shrugged. "Worth a try. In that case, gotta go!" 

And with that, he took off again, the pack hot at his heels.

A very short distance away, he paused and turned to face them. 

They made for a cute sight admittedly, he would later think to himself. Panting from exertion, excited to be on the hunt for fun.

Iruka cleared his throat. "Still no?"

They shook their heads.

Iruka sighed. "Look," he said. "This is nothing personal, I hope you understand that. It was never meant for you, only him! But if it helps me out...sorry!"

The dogs exchanged a look before returning their focus to him. Iruka flew through some hand seals, slammed his hand onto the tree trunk at his back, and waved.

That was the last thing the pack saw for a few minutes, as they started to cough slightly.

Kakashi appeared, Pakkun on his shoulder. His visible eye widened significantly, not that anyone was around to see.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" he drawled, sighing.

"He was just here, boss, honest!" one of his ninken shouted. The others shouted in agreement.

Kakashi sighed again. "I told you to watch out...clean yourselves up and pick up his scent again," he said, before taking off.

_______

Iruka jumped from tree to tree, heading towards his next destination, hoping he would get there. On time. In one piece.

He also hoped the pack would not be too angry at him.

"I could always make them dinner," he mused. "For a week, if need be, I suppose. Just...not steak..."

His well-honed teacher's sense tingled, alerting him to a nearby presence.

Iruka scrunched up his nose.

"I thought I'd have more time," he grumbled, putting more chakra into his feet to move faster.

He had just made it to his next area when something streaked past him in a blur. Crouching on a large branch, he took up a defensive position.

"Using the ninken was cheating!" Iruka called out.

"Maa, sensei, it's within the rules we set," a voice called out, though Iruka couldn't quite place its source yet.

"But it's not fair, having them track me!" Iruka said, feeling like a petulant child.

Kakashi flickered onto a tree to Iruka's left, crouching. Pakkun was sitting on his shoulder.

"I wasn't aware you always played fair," Kakashi said. "And didn't you try to bribe them?"

Iruka narrowed his eyes at him. "You're playing dirty."

"No, covering my pack in flour and turning them into ghost dogs is playing dirty," Kakashi retorted, as the pack appeared around them, traces of flour on them.

Iruka paused. "Well, having me fight a clone?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I like to watch."

Iruka blushed at those words, unable to respond.

"Anyway," Kakashi said, amused at the teacher's blush. "I was only taking a page out of your book. Using clones, isn't that a hobby of yours?" he asked, his visible eye curving into a smile.

Iruka frowned again. "Shouldn't the great Sharingan no Kakashi do something different?"

Kakashi's visible eyebrow raised at that. "Like a dirty punch? My ear?" he said, gesturing to it.

Iruka smirked. "It was a vulnerable position on you. I saw an opening and I took it."

"Do you know how much it hurts to get hit in your ear?" Kakashi practically shouted.

"But it seems that I only hit your clone's ear, princess," Iruka said, batting his eyes.

Kakashi growled. "And yet since I received all his memories and experiences when he dispersed, you do the math, sensei."

Iruka looked around casually. "Math is fun," he agreed. "Would you like to hear a really good math problem?"

He was met with eight and a half pairs of curious eyes.

Iruka tapped his chin with a finger.

"Eight ninken, one copy nin with a huge ego, and one teacher who spends a lot of time in this training ground. What's that add up to?"

Pakkun rolled his eyes. "This isn't going to be good."

Kakashi looked at the pug, frowning. "Yeah? Then what's the answer?"

Pakkun jumped down from his shoulder and stretched. 

"A headache for you," he said, yawning.

Kakashi frowned, looking first at him and then up at Iruka.

"He's right," Iruka said, with a smirk.

"You little ---" Kakashi said, but before he could finish his sentence, there was a loud bang, smoke filled his vision, and a smell he couldn't quite put his finger on filled his nose.

Glad for his mask, he lifted his forehead protector to use his sharingan, making out two chakra signatures heading away.

Kakashi looked down near his feet.

"He stole Pakkun???"

____________

Iruka finally rested on the edge of the training ground and knelt down.

Pakkun jumped off his back and sat, and Iruka frowned, sitting next to him, legs dangling off the branch.

"You shouldn't have jumped on my back," Iruka mused. "He probably thinks I kidnapped you..."

Pakkun shrugged. "After seeing what you did to rest of the pack, why would I stick around? It's his fault if he did."

"He's going to murder me," Iruka groaned. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I need to get out of here," Iruka said, standing. "You're going to meet up with him, I hope?"

The pug nodded, and Iruka leapt away, only to be replaced by Kakashi a moment later.

"Boss," Pakkun greeted him.

"I thought he stole you," Kakashi murmured, kneeling to scratch the pug's head. "But I heard your conversation just now."

"That's spying."

"Eavesdropping," Kakashi corrected his ninken. "I guess for you to act like that really means you trust him..."

The rest of the pack joined them a few seconds later, hints of the first trap still on their vests and fur.

Kakashi shook his head and sighed.

"Okay, we still need to catch him and win," he said.

"His scent has him leaving the training ground," Akino said.

"To the village?" Kakashi asked, frowning. "That little minx! Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think the fight was over yet, did you???


	19. No time to rest. Or is there?

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi and the pack followed Iruka's scent, back through the forest, to the training ground, past the academy, and leading to the village.

However, there it got a bit...murky.

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand over his masked face.

"Maybe you're all getting too old, or I'm spoiling you...or Iruka is spoiling you..." he said. "How can you have lost his scent already?"

A very unimpressed pack stared at him.

"Iruka-sensei doesn't say mean things to us," Bull grumbled.

"Yeah!" Guruko agreed. "He's nice!"

"Even when we make a mess, or get hair everywhere!" Bisuke chimed in.

"And he'd understand that when someone goes into one of the most crowded areas in the village," Uhei snapped, "it can be hard to focus on one scent. That's usually why they go there."

Kakashi sighed and tried to collect himself.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm just under a lot of stress. This is fun, but it's high stakes for me..."

The pack was still unimpressed.

"Maybe we should start helping Iruka," Pakkun grumbled.

"No no no!" Kakashi responded, before the others could even consider it. "Forget it, okay? Look, if I find him, I get a date. Finally."

"You would have gotten one by now if you'd just asked him out," Urushi commented.

"I tried!" Kakashi whined.

The pack rolled their eyes.

"If you asked him out like a normal person," Shiba posed. "And hadn't been such a pain to him for such a long time."

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm true to who I am, what can I say. Anyway, he could have said yes before...."

"Why did you say 'if' you find him?" Akino interrupted, and Kakashi scratched the back of his head and mumbled something. "What was that?"

Kakashi sighed.

"I said, it's proving to be harder than I thought, so maybe, just maybe, I'm a bit less confident I'll win. Unless my most precious pack of amazing ninken who really like him and probably want us to get together want to help me track him?"

"Extra juicy steak," Pakkun stated.

"And you be nice to him," Shiba added.

"And nicer to us," Bull grumbled.

"Deal," Kakashi said. "So, where is he?"

The pack shrugged.

"We don't know, boss," Guruko said. "The market and a main restaurant area is like a block from here, he could be anywhere..."

"Then why did you make those demands?!"

"Why not?" Bisuke laughed. "A deal's a deal though!"

Kakashi frowned as he looked at the sky above him. "Ninken and their stupid mind tricks..."

"Fine," Uhei said, "wait here and we'll see if we can narrow it down at least."

Kakashi nodded, figuring it was the best he would get, and parked himself on a nearby bench, pulling out his Icha Icha.

"Rival!" he heard about twenty minutes later, and he moved over on the bench so Gai could join him, without looking up from his book. "How are you?"

"Fine, Gai, just fine. And you?"

"Never better!" the other man joyfully exclaimed. "The air is nice, evening is upon us soon, the sun is starting to set and paint the sky wondrous colors, and now I have come across you! Let us go get dinner together!"

Kakashi shook his head, still reading. "I'm busy, another time."

"Oh," Gai said. "I see."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Aha!" Gai said, leaping up to face Kakashi. "You have plans!"

"Kind of," Kakashi shrugged, turning to the next page.

"Exciting plans? On a Friday night?"

"Maa, I suppose."

"With a special someone?"

"Yep," Kakashi said, without thinking. His head snapped up. "Wait, what?"

"Oh ho! You have a date with the charming Iruka! Good on you, my most hip rival!" Gai said, slapping Kakashi's left shoulder, hard.

Kakashi rubbed his shoulder and put his book away. "It's not what you think..."

Before he could elaborate, the pack reappeared, and they exchanged greetings with Gai.

"Well?" Kakashi asked them.

"We know where he is!" Urushi said, and the pack wagged their tails excitedly.

"Really?" Kakashi said, jumping up. "What? Where? How?"

"We split up and narrowed it down like we said we would," Shiba said.

"And then we closed in more and more," Bisuke reported. 

"Until we knew the block," Bull added.

"And then we saw him," Pakkun stated.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Who?" Gai shouted, vibrating with excitement, even though he was rather lost.

"Iruka-sensei," Guruko told Gai, who began to jump up and down.

"I knew it!" he shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, Gai, great. How did you see him?" Kakashi asked his ninken.

Uhei shrugged. "We barely saw him, but we spotted him as he was entering a restaurant."

Kakashi considered this but frowned. "It was definitely him?"

The pack nodded, and Kakashi turned to Gai.

"How about we have that dinner after all?"  
________

The truth was that Iruka had sent a clone ahead of him to the restaurant district and hid himself high up in a tree above where he had led the pack and copy nin to, just past the academy.

He both minimized his chakra and used it to enhance his hearing, knowing it was a challenging way to maneuver his chakra system, but wasn't tonight all about training and sparring?

If anything, he reasoned, he was just playing along.

As a result, he heard the plan be developed, and once the pack was dispersed, began to think of a new plan before slipping away, once the older man was fully engrossed in his book and unlikely to notice if Iruka's chakra slipped.

Once he spied his clone he dispersed it and took its place milling about, mixing his scent but trying to also leave it in more open areas, such as near certain places that had less scent, or so he hoped. He also stopped outside of several restaurants to linger and read their menus, allowing his scent to be a bit more pronounced and a clear trail made.

Soon enough, he was casually entering one establishment in particular, Shichimi Togarashi Palace, named for the "seven spice pepper" spice blend, and known for its customizable spicy dishes.

"Iruka-sensei!" the hostess greeted him. "How are you?"

"I'm well, Minori-sama," Iruka greeted her, as he was a regular customer. He excused himself to quickly wash his hands from the woods, and soon returned to her. "Might I have a seat by the kitchen tonight?"

"Of course!" the older woman cooed. They began to talk about the menu and what type of spices Iruka wanted to try tonight.

"Before I forget," he said. "I overheard that Hatake Kakashi is thinking of coming here for dinner. He's such an important guy, I wanted to let you know, in case you wanted to give him a prime table up front."

"Oh thank you!" Minori said, clapping her hands. "I'll tell my husband, that's so exciting!"

"Oh!" Iruka said, before she left. "I've had a long day, so if anyone happens to ask for me, can you tell them I've already left?"

The older woman took pity on him. "I will," she said, smiling at him. "A long day teaching all those kids, eh?"

"It's been a long day for sure," Iruka agreed.

He smirked as she left, and he moved a tall potted plant slightly closer to him. Sitting near the kitchen placed him in the back and almost in a corner of the medium-sized restaurant, which was about two-thirds full. The restroom was on the other side of the establishment from his table, and he was fairly hidden from view at the front, but had a good view in general himself. In short, he felt fairly concealed, but only time would tell...

He didn't have to wait long for Kakashi to enter, but was surprised to see the man had company with him.

"Not good," Iruka muttered to himself, drumming his right hand fingers on the table. "What to do...what to do..."

He watched Minori greet them and fuss over them, to Gai's delight and Kakashi's bored look. She led them to a table near one of the large windows in the front, for all to see.

Iruka slid down in his seat a bit as Minori left briefly to bring them drinks, before taking their order.

An idea formed in Iruka's head, and he formulated it more as he watched Kakashi headed to the restroom, likely cleaning up as Iruka had done when he first entered.

Waving Minori over, they leaned towards each other to talk in low voices before she nodded and left, moving back to Gai and saying something that clearly delighted him, judging by his rapid nodding and blinding smile.

She left and passed Iruka as she entered the kitchen, winking.

A few minutes later, Kakashi was leaving the restroom, and Iruka bent down under the table slightly pretending to adjust his sandal.

Yes, it was kind of immature, but he had no other options.

He watched as Gai switched places and went to wash up before eating now that Kakashi was back, and Minori again went to their table and said something to the copy nin, who shrugged.

Soon, Iruka was eating his food and Minori was just bringing out Kakashi and Gai's, placing a small entree in front of each man, and two large plates of dumplings.

"You're sure about this?" Iruka heard Gai ask.

"Maa, it's already here," Kakashi drawled.

Iruka muffled a laugh and sat back to enjoy the show, paying his bill so he was free to leave at any time. Not that Minori would rush him out anytime soon.

Kakashi and Gai first ate their entrees, before turning to the dumplings.

They began to eat, and Iruka put his chin on his left hand as he sat back and watched. 

"House special dumplings," he thought to himself.

"It's gotten a bit warm in here," he heard Kakashi say after a bit.

"Extreme spice level," Iruka recalled.

"Indeed, rival!"

"Served in a spicy chili oil," Iruka murmured.

The men continued to eat, beginning to fan themselves and ask for more water.

Gai kept patting his face with his napkin, and his eating pace began to slow.

Finally, he sat back.

"Rival! I don't think I can eat another one," he sighed. "If you eat two more, you will have won."

Kakashi sighed as well, and slowly consumed two more.

Suddenly, he began to shudder.

"Spicy!" he said, surprised. "So spicy!"

Gai laughed a pained laugh. "Now you say that?"

Kakashi drank a large amount of water, or at least it vanished from his glass. "I didn't know," he croaked.

Gai sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "How could you not know? It was a plate of delicious spicy paradise, bathing our tastebuds in a red river of delectable torment!"

Kakashi shook his head. "It's a long story, but my sense of smell took a hit earlier. And apparently so did any other related senses."

Iruka laughed to himself, this was going better than he planned! Even better than the spicy bento box he snuck Kakashi at the academy that one time!

"You're sure Umino left before we got here?" Kakashi asked Minori as she finished setting another table, and she nodded.

"I'm afraid so, he took his food to go. He's a regular customer, so as soon as he came in we knew what to make," she said proudly.

Kakashi sighed and they asked for the bill.

"Excuse me," Gai called to her as she walked away. "Our dumplings are not on here...?"

She nodded. "Someone else paid for them."

Iruka watched the men look at each other confused. Iruka paid for the challenge financially, but the other men would be paying for it in other ways....

"Who would pay for our challenge?" Kakashi muttered.

The men were silent for a moment.

"Gai," Kakashi began. "Did you know someone else would pay when you set the challenge up?"

Gai frowned. "Rival, it was you who set this up."

"No, when you went to the bathroom they told me you wanted to do some food challenge, and it's not like we haven't done it before. Something about you passed the kitchen and were inspired and asked them to inform me of your challenge?"

Gai smiled. "Kakashi, you are mistaken! It was your youthful idea to do this, they told me that when you went to wash up!"

The men were silent again.

Kakashi sighed, again.

"We got pranked!"

"What?" Gai asked, confused.

"Iruka! He organized this!"

"Why would the sweet Iruka-sensei do such a thing?"

"Sweet nothing, he's a dirty dog. I can't wait to get my hands on him..."

Iruka didn't stick around to hear the rest, choosing then to go through some hand seals and leave.

Kakashi, meanwhile, stood up. 

"I have to get out of here," he said, pouring and drinking another glass of water and leaving money on the table.

Gai did the same and began to follow him out, waving at the owners.

"I shall leave you here," Gai boomed, "to find your date. I hope eating dinner with me hasn't taken anything away from your plans with Iruka-sensei?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I'd say it fell right in line with it, unfortunately. I'll catch you later, Gai."

They parted ways and Kakashi went down a small side street before summoning the pack.

"So?" Akino asked.

"How did it go?" Bisuke wondered.

"And what's that smell?" Bull sniffed.

"He wasn't there," Kakashi informed them, patting part of his face with his gloved hand to wipe the sweat. "He left at some point, I'm not sure when. And it's all a long story...."

"He got you again, eh?" Pakkun interpreted, and Kakashi ignored him.

"We need to find him, again..."


	20. Oh, Anko

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka found himself about one street over from the restaurant and rolled his shoulders. He put his hands in his pockets and began to walk, thinking of what to do next. Surely this would all be over soon, right?

He frowned, realizing they hadn't really determined when the end of their sparring would be, or what would constitute winning. Was it only when one of them gave up? Midnight? Sunrise?

Iruka shuddered, hoping he would not have to be out avoiding the copy nin all night. He really wanted to get home and sleep in his own bed, and the sooner the better.

Suddenly, a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Ruuuuu!"

Iruka turned as Anko bounded up to him and linked an arm with his.

"Hi Ru!" she said, squeezing his arm and leaning into him.

He laughed. "Hi, Anko. How are you?"

"I'm so good!" 

He moved slightly so he could look at her, as they walked with their arms still intertwined. "That's....good?"

"Yep!" she shouted. "I found you, so it's a good night! Let's get a drink!"

"I'm afraid I can't," Iruka began, but she shook her head.

"We haven't gone out in a while!" she pouted. "Just one?"

Iruka thought about it. Surely he could do with a reprieve, right? And what were the odds they'd be found by Kakashi? There were too many bars in Konoha...

"Okay," he said. "Just one."

_____________

Iruka sighed. "It's never just one with Anko," he thought, as she left their table to get the second round. "At least she's buying this one."

He let the effects from the first drink wash over him, even though he had not rushed drinking it, and tried to begin to unwind. He looked around, as he had not been to this bar for some time.

Anko returned a few minutes later.

"Guess what!" she began. "I ran into Kurenai at the bar, so I told them they could join us."

"That's nice," Iruka said as he reached for his drink. "Wait, 'they?' "

"Yeah," Anko said, looking over his head and waving.

He turned to follow her gaze and saw Kurenai wave and smile at him, followed by Asuma, who was trying to not get his lit cigarette in anyone's hair, as the bar was getting crowded.

Suddenly, Iruka's heart dropped.

Asuma was being followed by none other than Kakashi, who for now appeared more focused on not spilling his drink as he too maneuvered through the crowd.

"Oh, look who's here!" Anko shouted, even though the area their table was at was quieter than other parts of the bar. She grinned at Iruka, who frowned.

Before he could respond, Kurenai leaned down and squeezed his shoulders with one arm before moving to sit next to Anko, and Asuma greeted Iruka as he sat next to Kurenai.

Iruka held his breath as he looked up and met Kakashi's gaze as the man finally made it to their table.

They both looked at the one remaining seat, between Asuma and Iruka.

Iruka sighed and looked away, and Kakashi sat down.

"Evening, sensei," Kakashi greeted Iruka, and Iruka nodded, now looking at his own drink and ignoring Anko's grin. He could practically feel the copy nin vibrate with glee at their unexpected situation.

Iruka took stock of said situation. To his left, the copy nin. To his right, the back of a booth with another group of people. Essentially, he was next to a wall. The only way to leave was to push his chair out and then stand, which under any other circumstance would not be a problem, but with the man he was trying to avoid sitting right next to him...

"Your boyfriend is here!" Anko said to Iruka. "Why didn't you tell me he'd be here?"

Kurenai's eyes widened as she looked between the two men, and Asuma coughed on his cigarette.

"What?" Asuma asked.

"You're dating?" Kurenai added.

Iruka and Kakashi answered at the same time.

"No!"

"Yes!"

The two men looked at each other, Iruka glaring, Kakashi giving him an eye smile and putting his arm on the back of Iruka's chair.

"They totally are," Anko told the others. "I saw the flowers Kakashi gave him!"

Iruka rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of him.

Kakashi shrugged. "I was helping out the Yamanakas, and they gave me free flowers. Who else would I give it to but my favorite chuunin?" he said, moving the arm from behind Iruka's chair to squeeze Iruka's side.

"Stop that!" Iruka hissed, and Kakashi moved his arm back to the top of the chair.

"He's so feisty," he sighed.

"This is ridiculous," Iruka muttered.

"Wait," Kurenai said. "You're dating? You're not dating?"

"Well, right now we are out together," Kakashi said, mysteriously.

Iruka rolled his eyes again. "Whatever, no one believes me anyway, so why bother arguing. Let's just say, I'm playing hard to get."

"Sounds about right," Asuma said, lifting his glass to cheers Iruka.

Iruka sighed but continued. "I've been purposely not accepting invitations from him, and now we're in the middle of a several hours long sparring session, and he says if he wins I have to go out with him. Though, I never agreed to it."

The table was silent for a moment, before Anko and Kurenai laughed, and Asuma shook his head.

"You guys are so crazy together!" Anko said, pounding the table.

"Making up such silly stories, you have such a great sense of humor, Iruka!" Kurenai said. "And to deliver it with such a straight face!"

The conversation fortunately turned to another topic, and Kakashi turned his attention back to Iruka.

"Are you playing hard to get?"

Irkua smirked. "What do you think? Wouldn't you already have won tonight if I wasn't?"

Kakashi scratched his masked chin. "Maybe I've been going easy on you."

Iruka snorted. "Maybe I'm more trouble than you expected."

"I've been saying that for months," Kakashi said, winking at him. "But maybe I've already won tonight?"

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

Kakashi looked around before returning his gaze to Iruka. "Isn't this a date? Here and now?"

Shaking his head, Iruka frowned. "Coincidence. It's not a real date."

Kakashi leaned in towards him. "So, more like a practice date? For when I get to take you out? I like that! And I think you actually do like me. Don't fight it, sensei!"

Iruka sighed, but suddenly felt himself on the receiving end of a firm but subtle punch to his arm.

"What was that for?!" he hissed at Kakashi, rubbing his arm, trying not to draw more attention to them, or rather, back to them.

Kakashi shrugged, having leaned back in his chair. "What was what?"

"You hit me!" Iruka said in a low voice. "Why? I didn't do anything!"

"Just checking."

"For?"

Iruka could see Kakashi grinning widely under his mask. "That it's the real you, not another clone. I wouldn't want to be on a practice date with a clone..."

Iruka sighed and reached for his drink.

"This is going to be a long night...." he said as he shook his head.

__________________

Iruka planned to leave after the second round, but then Asuma had a third round sent to the table while he was away for a bit talking to other jonin. He couldn't really say no to a free drink then...

"I think I'll call it after this," Iruka said.

"Are you sure?" Anko whined. "It's still so early!"

"I'm not staying up til four in the morning with you tonight," Iruka stated.

"Not with me, but with him, eh?" Anko responded, wiggling her eyebrows at Kakashi.

Iruka felt his face heat up and hoped it was too dark for anyone to tell.

"No," he firmly told Anko. "Anyway, I didn't eat much today, so I shouldn't over do it..."

"Didn't you?" Kakashi spoke up. "Are you sure you didn't have a big dinner? Say, something kind of....spicy?"

Iruka couldn't hide a small smirk. "I can't recall."

"Huh," Kakashi calmly said. "I met Gai for dinner and I could have sworn the hostess said you had been there too."

"Maybe it's one of the places I eat at regularly," Iruka said, shrugging as he took a sip of his drink. He glanced at the copy nin. "But how was your dinner?"

Kakashi held his gaze for a moment. "Spicy," he finally replied, and Iruka snorted.

"You went out with Gai on a Friday night and not your boyfriend?!" Anko cried.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Iruka hissed.

"Aww, to be back in that early stage of dating," Kurenai sighed, "where it's all, 'are we dating, are we not dating.'" She looked at the direction Asuma had disappeared to and smiled.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "It's not like that. You're all making too much out of this!"

"Or not enough," Anko said. "We just want the truth."

"The truth is, there's nothing going on," Iruka argued.

"Ah, he's just getting touchy," Kakashi mused.

"Keep an eye on him tonight," Anko suggested, and Kakashi nodded.

"I'll make sure he gets home okay," he said.

Iruka looked at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you have my undivided attention," Kakashi said. "I have to keep my eyes on you tonight, don't I?"

"How did you even find me?" Iruka asked, narrowing his eyes at the man. "Of all the bars in Konoha..."

Kakashi shrugged and gave him an eye smile. "I know, right? The ninken had an idea but it was really just luck that I ran into Asuma and figured I'd get a drink. I thought I'd just take the time to come up with a new strategy, especially while the pack were searching for your scent again."

"Oh," Iruka said, thinking about it, before a look of concern came across his face. "They're not still searching, are they?"

Kakashi's heart flip flopped over how concerned Iruka was for the pack. "No, they know I've got you now." His visible eye flickered down to Iruka's feet, and Iruka swallowed nervously before pushing back from the table slightly and following the man's gaze.

Bisuke was curled up in a ball at Iruka's feet, and winked at him.

Winked!

Iruka sighed and pulled his chair back closer to the table. "Of all the uses for ninken," he muttered.

"Well, we have to make sure you get home safely, don't we?" Kakashi posed, again.

Iruka thought about that. "That's it, huh?"

"Hmm?"

"Home. If I get home, by myself, I win. Don't I?"

Kakashi thought about it for a moment. "I suppose so. It's not going to happen, but sure, if that makes you feel better."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"Ridiculously handsome? Smart?"

"How about annoying?" Iruka countered.

"Annoyingly handsome and smart?"

Iruka couldn't help but laugh. "Sure. Though, I haven't seen enough to know if you're handsome," he said as he took a drink, purposely not looking at the copy nin.

"Give up now and you could," Kakashi said in a low rumble that only Iruka could hear.

Iruka shivered slightly, something that was not missed by the other man.

Fortunately, Asuma asked Kakashi a question and Iruka was spared having to say anything further.

_______

Iruka spent the next hour chatting with the group and the random shinobi who passed by and stopped to say hello to the table, and thinking of what to do, how to get out of his current predicament.

Out of the bar, and heading home.

The copy nin was to his left, the booth to his right, a ninken at his feet.

Swapping with a clone would be hard...Kakashi was clearly on guard for that...just getting up and leaving was tricky....

He was doomed.

Fortunately, he got a reprieve when Anko returned from the restroom.

"Izumo and Kotetsu are near the bar," she told him before she sat down. "I told them I'd send you over to say hi."

Iruka nodded. "Thanks. I'll go do that now," he said, starting to stand.

He noticed Kakashi begin to push out his own chair as well.

"Uh, Anko," Iruka said. "Didn't you say a while ago you wanted to get more information about a specific trap or something, an earth jutsu? I think Kakashi knows a lot about it." 

Anko squealed and began to pepper the other man with questions, made all the more confounding as she was not fully sober herself.

Kakashi glanced at Iruka, who grinned, and left the table.

He saw Bisuke stand and stretch, and Iruka walked away as fast as he could, given the increased number of people in the bar.

He found Izumo and greeted him.

" 'Tetsu just headed to the toilet," Izumo told him.

"I actually need to use it myself," Iruka said. "And I need to head out right after, sorry I couldn't stay to actually catch up. Long day tomorrow, gotta get up early!"

And with that he left, without waiting for a response. The longer he was in one spot the easier it would be for Bisuke to tail him.

Iruka headed towards the bathroom, remembering there was an exit around the corner from it.

He knew between Kakashi and Bisuke, his whereabouts were definitely being trailed.

Iruka quickened his pace and pushed the door open, breathing in the fresh night air as he got outside.

He was in a side street, and it grew quieter as the sounds from the bar were silenced by the door closing.

Iruka relished in the silence, just for a moment, before making a move.

He had barely flickered away when the door opened and Kakashi and Bisuke ran out.

Kakashi cursed.

"Missed him again!" He looked at Bisuke. "Gather the pack, he's somewhere else in the village!"


	21. To the rooftops we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone drew a scene from the last chapter, check it out [ here](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/post/621033942504652800/thank-you-its-amazing)
> 
> Thanks again for the pic, and thanks to everyone for reading the story!

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka was, in fact, still in the village. Or, more accurately, on top of it.

Jumping from roof to roof, instead of taking a more direct route, he took a very, very roundabout way away from the bar, and had gone some distance before pausing on a roof, hidden in an overhang.

"Crap, crap, crap," he thought to himself. "It's nighttime, how long have we been at it? I'm getting a bit tired. Resting for dinner and drinks has slowed down the momentum..."

He reviewed the recent events and sighed.

"I semi-pissed off the copy nin, fought his clone, covered his pack in flour, stole one of his dogs, got him to eat extra spicy food, and told mutual friends we're not dating."

Iruka rubbed a hand over his face.

"I'm so dead," he said, sighing.

He scratched his head. 

"All this, for a date?"

He thought about this, but shook his head. 

"Nah. It's still probably just an ego thing," he said to himself.

"But he has been nicer to you," a voice in his head said. "And he has asked you out a few times. And he was so flirty just now. And there's better ways to spend a Friday night than to chase you around."

Iruka scratched the scar on his nose, unsure of what to make of it all.

He rolled his shoulders.

"I just need to get home, to my apartment," he said. "Then I'm safe, and can process everything."

He paused and smirked.

"He's paranoid about my clones? I can work with that."

And so he ran through a few hand seals and set off.

_____

Kakashi paused as the pack had stopped in their tracks a few streets away from the bar, noses to the ground and up in the air.

"Well?" he asked, as Iruka's last trap and the spicy food had messed with his own sense of smell just enough to make it less effective for him.

"He went....that way!" Guruko said, pointing to the left.

"That way!" Uhei said, pointing straight ahead.

"That way!" Shiba shouted, pointing to the right.

Kakashi groaned.

"Clones again?!" he roared. "Are you kidding me?"

He paused, caught off guard yet again by the thought of more than one Iruka. 

"Uh, boss?" Akino began.

"Let me guess," Kakashi sighed. "Another scent in another direction?"

Silence confirmed the answer.

"This is ridiculous....how does this keep happening? But, fine. Two of you on each trail, let me know when you have him."

The pack nodded and dispersed, leaving Kakashi on his own.

He linked his fingers and cracked his knuckles, stretching.

"I'm going to find you...."

__________

Iruka crossed paths with one clone, then a short period of time, another.

He hoped it was working, drawing the pack and copy nin farther and farther from him.

Suddenly he paused, memories hitting him.

Two of the ninken had tackled a clone near the west gate.

Iruka cursed and shook his head.

"It's okay, there's still more out there," he thought. "It's fine."

And with that, he took off running again, but two roofs over, slipped on an oily patch.

As his face drew closer with the ground, he felt strong arms grab him and pull him upright.

And into the arms of one very smug looking Kakashi.

"Easy there, sensei," the copy nin mused. "Can't have you busting your face open."

"Why?" Iruka scoffed. "Because people will think you did it?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I just want you looking pretty for our date."

Iruka squirmed, trying to get out of the other man's arms.

"We're not going on a date!" he shouted.

"Yes we are," Kakashi countered. "I caught you. I win! Finally!"

Iruka stopped squirming and looked up at the copy nin.

Their faces were just inches apart, and Kakashi could feel Iruka's uneven breathing on his mask.

Iruka would later reflect warmly on the other man's strength, and how his hair caught the warm light from nearby windows just so.

"Princess," Iruka said, softly, his eyes darting around them briefly before resuming eye contact. "Do you want to know something?"

Kakashi started to lose himself in deep brown eyes and nodded, mutely.

Iruka winked at him.

Then Kakashi was looking at a log. Well, not just looking at one, holding one ever so tenderly.

"Substitution jutsu?! Seriously?!"

He shook his head and dropped the log, only for it to burst open when it connected with the rooftop.

A shower of rainbow glitter exploded from it, dancing in the moonlight, and Kakashi could only thank his quick reflexes that he had sidestepped far enough, and just in time, to barely get hit with any.

There was a bit on his gloves and forearms that would be hard to get off, but still, not so bad.

The bedding hanging up to dry behind him? Not so lucky.

Kakashi sighed and chuckled at the younger man's antics as he strolled away...right into the oily patch Iruka had been caught by before.

Kakashi's feet flew up and his head made a resounding "thunk" as it hit the roof.

Glittery stars danced in his vision for a second, before he blinked his head and vision straight.

Bull was sat in front of him, head crooked to the left as he took in the situation, Pakkun on Bull's head, looking as unimpressed as always.

No one said anything for a moment.

"So, he fooled you again, eh?" Pakkun finally asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kakashi whined. "And let's keep this between us..."

_________

Meanwhile, Iruka snickered from his new spot.

"An oldie but goodie," he thought to himself, reflecting on his use of the classic substitution jutsu, before taking off again.

Suddenly, memories flooded in again.

"Two more ninken, and Kakashi, near the market?" he said, pausing and scratching his chin. "That's pretty far from where I left him...unless...he used a clone...again....and he used it against my clone...."

Iruka groaned.

"Why couldn't this be easier?"

Iruka decided that he needed to give the roofs a break, and dropped down to the ground. He was in a more secluded area, and people were likely still out for dinner and drinks, so it was fairly empty.

It was risky, he had to admit, as his scent might be that much more noticeable.

Until he spied one of the village's gardens, and beelined towards it.

"Maybe the squirrels and birds will help cover my scent up," he thought to himself.

Running around, he tried to vary his path. Stones, water, grass, until he finally leapt up into a large tree, to give himself a break.

He tried to check in on his remaining clones, but couldn't get a good feel for them.

Suddenly, he was alerted to a new presence.

Taking out a kunai, he whipped around...and gasped.

"A-ANBU-san!"

An ANBU wearing a cat mask was perched on the branch between the tree trunk and himself, and tilted its head, possibly in curiousity.

"Evening, sensei."

"How are you?" Iruka asked, wondering how his life had come to this. Being chased by a jonin from the bingo books and his dogs, and now making small talk with an ANBU in a tree, all on a Friday night? Really?

"I'm well," the ANBU politely responded. "And you?"

Iruka swallowed and put his kunai away. "Ah, well, all good myself." He looked around. "Did you come out of the tree?" he asked, puzzled. He knew ANBU were good, but to not even make one branch make noise?

The ANBU quirked its head again. "Up to anything fun tonight?" they asked Iruka, clearly avoiding the previous question.

"Well, you know, it's a Friday night. Just having fun!" Iruka said, trying to sound cheerful. 

It clearly didn't work.

And now Iruka knew how unnerving it could be to have an ANBU stare at you in silence.

Just as his students did when he looked at them long enough, Iruka cracked.

"Hatake Kakashi asked me to a stupid sparring session and I couldn't really say no and now he's chasing me so he can win," Iruka said in a hurried breath.

The ANBU was silent for a moment, then let out a short laugh.

"I see."

Iruka's face burned.

"And he has his ninken," Iruka said, practically whining. Kami, how much worse could this night get? "It's not fair!"

"No, I suppose not."

"Thank you," Iruka huffed. "At least someone sees my point of view."

Suddenly, Iruka felt the ANBU tapping on his leg, and recognized it as field signals - silence, wait.

He did so, frozen, and sure enough, a few minutes later, two ninken came strolling into view under the canopy of the tree they were in.

"I thought I had his scent," Uhei gruffly said.

"Me too," Akino agreed. "Though, there are also some delightful squirrels around here..."

The ninken kept walking, and soon Iruka felt new signals.

Go. Now.

He nodded without looking at the ANBU and took off.

Unbeknownst to him, a few minutes later the ANBU was joined by none other than Kakashi.

"Yo," Kakashi said.

The ANBU nodded. "Senpai." He paused. "Up to anything fun tonight?"

Kakashi's visible eye curved into a smile. "Am I! I'm hunting down my favorite chuunin."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Ah, when I catch him I finally get a real date!" Kakashi said gleefully. "I have it all planned!"

"The date, or the catching?"

"Both," Kakashi said, shrugging. "And he can't get out of it. The date, or the catching," he said, answered the unasked question. "Have you seen him?"

"Can't say I have, but good luck."

"Yeah, I'm going to need it," Kakashi sighed. "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

"You'll take him somewhere nice, I hope?" 

"Of course."

"And you'll pay?"

"Naturally."

"And you won't model it after Icha Icha?"

"No promises," Kakashi sighed. "But I should really get going," he said, standing and flickering way.

And Cat was left shaking his head.

________ 

Iruka was on the move again. He knew it was down to just him and one clone.

"I just need to get home," he said to himself, over and over. "Then I'm safe. And I'll have won..."

He shook his head as he jumped over a few more roofs.

Memories flooded in and he crouched low on a roof as he processed them.

He cursed under his breath. His last clone had circled back to the academy training grounds and was caught.

"They put up a good fight," he thought to himself.

Surveying the area, he took in his surroundings. He was two streets over and four blocks away from his building.

He scratched at his ponytail as he thought about what to do. Surely at least some of the ninken were trailing him...and maybe Kakashi...

But Iruka really, really wanted to win. He didn't even know what he would ask for as a prize, he just wanted it for the sake of it.

Didn't he?

He frowned and shook his head again.

Popping a soldier pill, because they never said it was against the rules, he planned his route.

He would, quite simply, make a break for it. A direct run, using as much energy and chakra and power as he could, hence the soldier pill. Flickering closer was out of the questions as he didn't know who or what he would be flickering into, and with his luck he'd end up straddling the copy nin or something equally embarrassing.

"I just need to get to my roof," Iruka quietly said to himself, motivating himself, again. "Then I'm safe."

He did a few quick stretches, rocking back and forth, and one more deep breath, then took off.

He decided to forgo a straight route, and first went one street closer, then two blocks down, before crossing the third roof to his street.

One more block, he knew, he felt.

Iruka jumped onto it and ran with all his might to the opposite end, preparing to jump off and land on his roof, his salvation.

His safe haven was coming closer and closer into view, and before he knew it he was pushing off, his pulse racing.

Iruka's right foot was leaping forward, his left pushing off from the roof. His left arm was outstretched towards his roof, his right arm, trailing behind him.

Suddenly, his right arm was grabbed, before his foot had left the roof.

For a moment, he was still outstretched, hanging in the air, before he was pulled back.

Back, and whipped around a few times, before he fell into a set of strong arms and was gently lowered to the roof.

He closed his eyes, panting, and knew it was over.

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Kakashi and the ninken standing over him. The dogs were smiling, Kakashi was giving him his eye smile.

"We got you!" the pack shouted and moved back as he sat up.

Trying not to pout, Iruka sighed. "You did, I suppose," he admitted. "I was so close..."

Kakashi leaned down and offered him a hand up.

"You were," he said as Iruka accepted his hand and stood up. "But, now you have to admit I've won."

Iruka dusted himself off and sighed.

"You did," he conceded. "I suppose congratulations are in order."

Kakashi winked at him. "Thank you, sensei. I'll be in touch about our date. My medical rest is just about done, so I expect I'll be sent out of the village soon. But rest assured, I'll collect my prize soon enough!"

Iruka crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "I never agreed to a date!"

Kakashi shrugged. "It's a moot point by now. Especially since we had a practice date tonight. Anyway, if you don't follow through with it, since you lost," Kakashi said, and Iruka's eyes narrowed at him, "I'll tell everyone you're just a liar."

"I'm not lying!" Iruka pointed out, throwing his hands up in frustration. "I never agreed, so I'm not lying."

"They won't know," Kakashi calmly said. "Or, better yet, I'll follow you around town reading Icha Icha out loud wherever you go."

"You'll probably do that anyway," Iruka muttered.

"If you play your cards right on our date," Kakashi said, winking at him again.

And before Iruka could say anything, Kakashi and the dogs disappeared.

Sighing yet again, Iruka finally went home. 

He had a lot on his mind, and really needed some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Cat, you little scamp!


	22. What's that saying about time apart...?

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka woke the next morning and groaned. His body ached, and he had a headache.

He briefly opened his eyes, swore at the sunlight streaming in, and rolled over in bed, covering his head with his pillow.

Memories from last night flooded in.

Sparring with Kakashi. Traps. Chased by ninken. Over, and over, and over. Spicy dinner (yum!). Drinks with Anko and the gang (headache explained). So. Much. Chakra. Fueled. Running.

He groaned again and lifted the pillow to check the time.

"Later than usual," he thought to himself. "Good thing it's Saturday."

Iruka eventually got out of bed and showered, before putting on comfortable stay at home clothes. He had no intention of leaving his apartment until class on Monday, thank you very much.

For one, he had work to do. For another, he was tired. And thirdly, he wanted to think about his new interactions with the copy nin, and just what it all meant.

And he couldn't risk running into the man! If anything, Iruka set up new wards and drew his curtains closed, to ensure no one could get even a whisper of him being home.

Sighing contentedly over his handiwork, he made tea and sat down to grade.

____

Kakashi also woke on the later side, and similarly exhausted.

But, happy too!

While he showered he thought about Iruka's blushes, smirks, and smiles from last night. He was just finishing getting dressed when he heard a knocking on his kitchen window and moved to open it.

His heart flipped a little. Was Iruka that eager for their date?

Sighing slightly, he let Tenzo in.

"Morning, senpai."

"Morning. Coffee?"

"Please."

Kakashi set about boiling the water and yawned loudly as he filled up bowls of water and food for the pack, who trickled into the kitchen.

"I'm beat," Kakashi sighed.

Tenzo and the pack exchanged and unimpressed look.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have trained while on medical rest?" Tenzo posed.

Kakashi shrugged. "It was a necessary sparring session, thank you very much."

"Necessary my foot," Guruko snorted.

"Then, perhaps you shouldn't have underestimated Iruka-sensei," Tenzo said as Kakashi handed him his coffee, and the pack nodded.

"Everyone can keep their opinions to themselves until I've finished my coffee," Kakashi sighed. "But, it was wonderful! It was everything I hoped it would be. Fun, effective, random. He really kept me on my toes."

"Except when you didn't stay on them," Bull rumbled, and Kakashi looked away.

"You've got it bad, don't you?" Tenzo asked, and Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Let's just say, I'm more than excited to finally get a date."

"That you had to literally run him down for," Bisuke happily pointed out.

Kakashi sighed again. "Anyway, if you all don't mind, I have some research to do for it," he said, crossing over to his bookcase and shelf upon shelf of Icha Icha.

"I thought you said you wouldn't model it on Icha Icha," Tenzo offered.

"I said maybe," Kakashi corrected him.

"Well first you'd better do some research at the butcher's," Pakkun stated, and Kakashi looked at him. 

"You owe us steak," Uhei pointed out.

"Lots of steak," Akino added.

Kakashi frowned but nodded. "Let's get that over with then."

______

Tenzo accompanied Kakashi to the butcher. He noticed that even though the older man had his trusty orange book out, he appeared more alert of their surroundings than usual.

"Looking for anything in particular?" Tenzo finally asked. "Or, someone?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're looking for Iruka, admit it."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

Tenzo rolled his eyes but didn't push it.

A few minutes later, however, he decided to have some fun.

"Say," he said, "isn't that Iruka-sensei?"

Kakashi's head whipped around so fast that Tenzo feared for the man's neck.

"What?! Where?!"

Tenzo doubled over in laughter, delighted to have caused Kakashi such panic.

Until...

"You little," Kakashi growled, tucking his book away.

Tenzo's eyes widened and he began to run, knowing that Kakashi was serious whenever he put his book in his vest.

The village could only stop and stare at two jonin in full uniform chasing each other through the streets.

ANBU on patrol briefly discussed stepping in, but this was just too much fun to watch.

_______

Iruka had laid low for not just the weekend, but as much of the following week as he could, which wasn't much. He was on edge when he worked the mission desk that Tuesday night. Would Kakashi come in? How would he act towards Iruka? Would he embarrass him? Demand the date right then? Was Iruka even ready to see him?

Iruka thought about their Friday night quite a bit. It had been the most fun he'd had in some time, admittedly, and Kakashi was, unsurprisingly, a good opponent.

Had Iruka tried his hardest? Yes. Did he want to win? Yes. Was he upset he now had to go on a date with the copy nin? 

He began to think about this question long and hard. Upset wasn't the right word, but he wasn't excited either.

Right?

Suddenly, he wasn't so sure...

He had seen new sides to Kakashi during their spar, and was confused but intrigued by it. 

So, the copy nin could actually be nice and genuine? Flirty but not creepy or weird? Playful?

Iruka didn't understand it all, and tried to reconcile it with the Kakashi he had faced previously. The aggressive, irritating, belittling, childish, weird prankster. The one who insulted his rank and jobs, messed with him countless times, and then decided he was romantically interested in Iruka?

Still, there seemed to be little doubt about it all. The more Iruka thought about, the more...curious...it was. The ninken had definitely snitched on Kakashi's feelings, as did Gai. And the man did tell their mutual friends they were dating, so he clearly was more than happy about the possibility.

And Iruka could see the nice qualities in the man. Really, who didn't admire Kakashi? Even those who actively wanted him dead idolized and respected him.

Tuesday passed as peacefully as it could, given his inner turmoil, as did Wednesday, and Iruka released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding for a few days.

"This is ridiculous," he told himself. "Kakashi will have to come in eventually, and we're both adults with jobs to do. I can be professional, though I'm not sure I can say the same for him..."

Still, Iruka had to fight the butterflies that flew around his stomach at the thought of seeing the other man for the first time since their evening together...spar...

Unfortunately, Iruka's luck ran out on Thursday, as near the end of his shift a familiar head of unruly silver hair was spotted in his line.

Kakashi had been summoned to Hokage Tower and had, for the first time in a while, felt conflicted about the summons.

On the one hand, he was excited to be medically cleared and put to use again, eager to get back to doing what he did best, what he enjoyed.

On the other hand, it was as expected, and he couldn't have his date with Iruka just yet. He supposed it just gave him more time to plan it out, though he had already spent all his free time doing just that.

By the time Kakashi made it to the front, the room had largely cleared out, and the only other line was about three desks over. Fortunately, it had also given Iruka time to compose himself before Kakashi reached him.

"Evening, sensei."

"Hatake-sama," Iruka nodded, hands clasped in front of him on the desk.

"Tsk, tsk," Kakashi said. "I think we're past formalities, don't you agree?"

Iruka exhaled through his nose. "How may I be of service, Hatake-sama?"

Kakashi looked at Iruka's smirk. The younger man was clearly delighting in using even the smallest way to push his buttons.

Kakashi's heart flipped at the thought.

He took his right hand out of his pocket and tapped his vest. "I have a mission," he said, returning his hand to his pocket once more.

Iruka looked at him blandly. "I see." 

They stared at each other in silence.

"Well," Iruka began, "it doesn't seem like you need our services tonight, then. Since you have a mission already." He cleared his throat and paused, but the other man didn't move or respond.

"Ah, return safely?" Iruka ventured, unsure of what Kakashi was waiting for.

Kakashi gave him an upside down eye smile. "Don't miss me too much."

Yes, there was the ego Iruka was waiting for. He rolled his eyes.

"That shouldn't be too hard," he said, looking at papers on his desk as he began to arrange them into a clearer pile. "I'll get some peace and quiet, and no crazy jonin attention. I imagine I'll sleep like a baby."

"Hopefully you don't get attention," Kakashi said. "Can't be having competition. Don't forget we have a date to go on!"

Iruka glanced around, but thankfully no one else had heard. He returned his attention to his work.

"What if someone asks me out before you get back?" he casually asked.

He stole a glance at the copy nin, and had to bite back a laugh at the look of mortification on the minimal amount of visible face.

"I..." Kakashi began. "You...but..."

Iruka shrugged and continued to play with the papers. "I'd like to think I'm a pretty good catch. Maybe I'll go out tomorrow night, and Saturday night. Put on some nice clothes, see what's happening in some of the more popular bars in the village..."

Killing intent rolled off Kakashi.

Iruka took pity on him and let out his laughter, and Kakashi narrowed his visible eye.

"Should I announce our date to the whole village?" he drawled, and delighted as it was Iruka's turn to look terrorized. "Make sure everyone knows?"

"Don't you dare!" Iruka hissed.

Kakashi leaned towards him. "Or what?"

"Or..." Iruka was at a loss. He huffed and sat back in his chair. "Is there an expiration date on this supposed date of yours?"

"No supposed," Kakashi interrupted, but Iruka went on.

"If your mission takes too long, perhaps?"

Kakashi shrugged. "You wish." He stood straighter. "I'm coming back in record time!"

"In one piece?" Iruka countered.

"Yes."

"Chakra depleted?"

"No promises."

"Turning in your report on time?"

"Maa, don't try to change me just yet," Kakashi said with a wink. "Wait until we've been going out for a while before you try to get me to turn things in sooner and start reorganizing my kitchen."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "You're incorrigible."

Kakashi grinned under his mask. "That's why you like me, isn't it?"

Iruka was at a loss of what to say, and felt his face heat up.

Kakashi grinned again and left, turning just before he exited the room to salute Iruka, who huddled over his desk, trying to hide his blush.

____

Of course, Kakashi being gone just gave Iruka more time to be in his head about the whole thing, and get nervous about the date.

"This is just going to cause me one big headache," Iruka sighed to himself about a week later as he tidied up his classroom after hours. "Maybe he requested the mission, and a long one at that. It's just a way for him to finally exact revenge on me for all the pranks I've pulled." 

He sighed again and leaned against his chalkboard, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I probably deserve it," he said out loud.

"Deserve what?" a gruff voice asked.

Iruka's head snapped towards the direction of the voice.

Pakkun was sitting on a student's desk in the first row, near the windows.

"Oh! Hello, Pakkun," Iruka greeted him. "Don't mind me. How are you and everyone?"

"Good, sensei. You're too polite for the brat, you know that?"

Iruka smiled at the familiar term used for Kakashi.

"Maybe I am," he agreed. "Anything I can do for you today?"

Pakkun shook his head. "I'm here with a message."

Iruka's stomach fell. "Oh?"

"Your date is this Saturday, at the new restaurant that just opened near the hospital. You know the one?"

Iruka nodded. "I do..."

"Great," Pakkun monotoned. "Plan to be there at seven."

"And what time will Kakashi show up?"

Pakkun nodded at Iruka's question. "You're a good match for him. He'll be on time, we'll make sure of that. Until next time, sensei," Pakkun said, before leaving in a swirl of leaves, without waiting for a response.

Iruka shook his head as he thought about the exchange.

Suddenly...

"Saturday?!" he shouted. "That's in two days!"


	23. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Finally, right?!)

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Somehow, after getting the news from Pakkun, Iruka had wandered in a daze to his shift in the missions office, and had accepted, stamped, and filed reports.

His mind was finally starting to clear about two-thirds of the way through his shift and he sighed, thinking about the work he should double-check.

It being a Thursday night, however, meant it was fairly light duty, so there was that at least.

"Ruuuuu!" Anko sang, walking straight up to his desk, as the room had cleared out.

"Hey, Anko," he greeted her, waving to the other desk worker as they motioned, arms full of scrolls, that they were heading to file.

"Miss me?" she asked, hopping up to sit on his desk and passing him her report.

He smiled at her. "Always. How was it?" he asked, beginning to review her work.

She shrugged and studied her nails. "Same as usual. I did this, at that place, to this person, for that thing. What about you?"

Iruka laughed. "The same?"

They sat in silence as he finished with her scroll.

"Anything new in the past few days?" she asked.

Iruka paused and looked at nothing in particular before looking back at her. "Not really. That's probably good, I guess."

"Na-ah!" Anko shouted, turning to face him, now sitting cross legged on her desk.

Iruka sighed. He was clearly not getting work done for now.

"You have a date!"

His eyes widened. Of all the words he thought she would say...

"What?" he asked, weakly.

Anko grinned. "You have a date! Saturday! Ah, I'm so jealous!"

"What are you talking about? And how would you even know?"

She shrugged. "I know people, they tell me things."

Iruka frowned. "Didn't you just get back into the village like, four hours ago?"

Anko blew him a kiss. "Aren't I good? Konoha's gossip division doesn't really function without me."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Great, just great. But I don't know what you're talking about..."

It was Anko's turn to roll her eyes. "You can drop it, I mean, I already know you and Hatake are dating. But it's nice that he's taking you somewhere nice. So, I should really say 'you have a hot date'!"

"We're not dating!"

"Sure, Ru, sure." She began to count off on her fingers. "He sent you a saucy gift, then flowers, we all went out not long ago, he's taking you to one of the newest restaurants in Konoha, and that's just what I know so far! You've both been keeping your relationship under the radar. I'm both frustrated and impressed."

She leaned in towards him.

"So, are the rumors about him in bed true?"

Iruka's face turned beet red.

"ANKO!"

______

Iruka hid as much as he could after kicking Anko out of Hokage Tower Thursday night. He jutsued home that night, then to the academy the next day, hid in his classroom during lunch, and jutsued home to hide.

Unfortunately, Saturday afternoon arrived far too quickly for Iruka's liking.

He had little time to mentally prepare himself, especially after Anko's questioning. Should he be on his guard about the gossipers, as well as Kakashi himself? Should he treat it like a date? Was it a date-date, or a dinner date between friends?

"He wants to terrorize me, right?" Iruka grumbled to himself as he cleaned his apartment, trying to keep himself busy. He had spent the morning and early afternoon grading and writing lesson plans, then revised them to kill more time before moving onto cleaning.

"But he did ask me out before, and he does actually like me," Iruka mused as he showered.

"And he's kind of a decent guy, sometimes," he thought for the umpteenth time as he got dressed. His mind just kept running in the same circles since the night of the spar.

Iruka tried to not focus on it as he picked out clothes. He hadn't been sure of what to wear, so he put on a clean uniform, planning to leave his vest at home. It was pretty standard going-out clothes for shinobi unless it was a special occasion or a proper night out, and Iruka truthfully wasn't sure if tonight was either.

As he was brushing his hair, there was a knock at the door.

He froze, glancing at the clock. He still had twenty minutes until he had to leave, and even then he'd be arriving early.

Glancing out his peephole, he saw nothing, and cautiously opened the door. Looking down, he was surprised to see the pack.

"Hello!" he greeted them, stepping by so they could enter. 

"Evening, sensei!" some shouted, as they trickled in, flopping around comfortably, some sniffing to see if anything was new as they hadn't joined him for dinner for some time due to Kakashi's missions.

Iruka eyed them warily as he closed the door. "Not that it's not nice to see you, but what are you all doing here?"

"Just visiting," Bisuke said, blinking innocently at him.

Iruka frowned before his eyes widened. "Oh my kami, he sent you to guard me?!"

"Not guard," Akino argued.

"We prefer 'escorting'," Bull added.

"You weren't thinking of not going tonight, were you?" Guruko asked Iruka, who shook his head.

"I wasn't thinking like that....but now that you mention it..."

"Sensei!" the pack shouted, exasperated, and Iruka laughed.

"Fine, fine. Let me finish getting ready."

_____

Fortunately for Iruka, he was able to talk the pack into only having one of them escort him.

Pakkun and Bull were out of the question, as they were too recognizable as Kakashi's. Iruka planned to walk to the restaurant on the streets, not the roofs, and didn't want to draw too much attention to himself as the village would no doubt be busy on a nice Saturday night such as this. He wasn't sure which was the better route, honestly, but figured if anyone (Anko) was stalking him, he might blend in a bit better on the streets.

But, Akino would also be recognized at a glance, and Uhei was afraid that if he wasn't recognized as Kakashi's, he would draw unwanted attention due to his bandages. Guruko, they argued, got to be with Iruka "on the last big mission," posed Bisuke, clearly still miffed he had not been chosen to be with Iruka for those two weeks or so way back when.

So, that left Bisuke, Shiba, and Urushi.

Iruka was afraid that whichever of the three lost would feel bad, and so suggested that all three escort him, perhaps rotating as to who was nearer to him, and the others could cover his front and back, as in any good mission.

The pack was receptive to this, and the remaining five dispersed.

"We have to make sure the kid gets there on time," Bull rumbled, before they left.

Iruka finished fixing his hair, and got the equivalent of thumbs up from his canine friends regarding his choice of attire.

He closed his apartment door and set up his wards, and they headed to the restaurant at a leisurely pace.

Iruka was distracted along the way by various people saying hello, and before he knew it, he had arrived, with six minutes to spare.

"Wish me luck!" he said to his escorts, who did so before leaving.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door...and was surprised to see Kakashi leaning against a wall near the hostess' stand, unsurprisingly reading Icha Icha.

"That's a bold choice, to read that in such a crowded place," Iruka said as he approached him. As it was both a new venue and a Saturday night, there were quite a number of diners already seated.

Kakashi looked up at him and gave an eye smile, tucking his book into his vest. Iruka let out a breath he didn't know he was holding regarding his decision to wear his uniform, glad that the other man had done so as well.

"Just getting into the mood for tonight," Kakashi drawled, and Iruka rolled his eyes. "Shall we?"

Iruka nodded and followed him to the hostess, noting that Kakashi had a reservation, and was secretly flattered the man had done that for them. He also felt a bit triumphant as Anko hadn't mentioned a reservation, but then he realized that was probably how she knew about their...date-not-date...

Iruka shook his head, he couldn't get carried away thinking about Anko's antics! He had to be on his guard around Kakashi!

As they were seated and beginning to look at the menu, Iruka spoke first.

"So, why such a public venue?" he asked. "People will see..."

And see they would, as they were fairly in the middle of the dining room. He only hoped Kakashi hadn't requested this specific table/area...

"You don't want to be seen with me?" Kakashi asked in a serious tone, blinking at him.

Iruka immediately backtracked, feeling bad. "No! Uh...I meant...well...people will talk..."

People...Anko...probably Genma too...then half of Konoha...he inwardly shuddered at the thought of what he would undoubtedly be dealing with later. 

Kakashi shrugged and resumed perusing the menu. "Let them talk."

Iruka studied the other man instead of the menu. "We could change this....I could cook for you instead?"

Kakashi shrugged again, still looking at the menu. "No, I want to eat here." He looked up curiously at Iruka. "But, wait....if that's a date, then you already cooked for me! And then that means we've had a practice date and a real date!" 

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose.

Kakashi continued.

"And there was that time we went for ramen a while ago. So, this is pretty much our third date! At least! Though there were those times we kind of ate lunch together too..." He lowered his voice. "You know what that means," he said, leering at Iruka.

Iruka blushed and huffed, picking up his menu again. "Let's get this over with..."

________

They placed their food order, and Kakashi ordered a nice bottle of sake for them to share.

Once it had arrived, Kakashi poured their drinks and they each sipped in silence for a moment.

"You know," Kakashi said, breaking the silence. "You have to enjoy this. It's a rule."

"What?"

Kakashi nodded. "Actually, that's a good idea. Glad I came up with it. Let's set some rules for tonight. Rule one - you have to enjoy this. Rule two - no pranks. Rule three - no clones."

Iruka couldn't hold back a small smile, and sat back in his chair, still cupping his sake cup with his right hand. He studied the other man as he felt himself relax at the copy nin's obvious taunt.

"It's so on," he thought to himself.

"You can't have rules on dates," Iruka responded out loud.

"Yes you can," Kakashi countered. "Rules on dates are totally a thing."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Well, they're usually called 'boundaries.' And I don't think it's common on a date to tell someone you have to enjoy it."

"And no clones," Kakashi reminded him. "That's a more important one."

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "So no clones, no pranks, but I have to have fun?" He sat back and considered this. "It sounds like a kidnapping. But, I get to set rules too. No clones from you either, princess. No complaining like one of my pre-genin. No more talk of how we're dating."

Kakashi pouted under his mask and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "but we are dating!"

"What was that?" Iruka asked.

"I said fine. Mostly. But if you break your rules, I'll read Icha Icha out loud to you."

"Why do you always threaten that?" Iruka sighed.

Kakashi shrugged. "It's fun?" He glanced around the room. "I'm sure people would love to not only see us out together, but for me to read to you..."

"No one enjoys that stuff, other than you."

"It's a best selling series," Kakashi reminded him. He began to reach into his vest. "Here, let me show you..."

"Fine, fine!" Iruka said, waving his hands in front of him. "I'll enjoy dinner." He paused. "Maybe."

Kakashi studied him, his visble eye glinting dangerously. "I can work with maybe. But don't forget about the other rules..."

Iruka was grateful that their food arrived just then, saving him from taking that any further.

They began to eat, swapping small bits of their dishes and discussing how the food was, both enjoying it. Well, Kakashi said he enjoyed it, and Iruka could see food vanishing from the man's plate, but the mask never moved, nor did Kakashi's hands or chopsticks appear to go anywhere near the man's mask...

"What would you have asked for?" Kakashi suddenly asked, breaking Iruka out of his thoughts about how the man was consuming food.

Iruka paused eating and tilted his head. "What?"

"If you had won our spar," Kakashi clarified. "What would you have asked for?"

Iruka poked his food with his chopsticks while he thought about it for a moment.

"I'm not sure," he said, looking at Kakashi through his eyelashes.

Kakashi's pulse quickened as he studied his date looking at him in such a coy manner.

"Maybe a perfectly written report from you, turned in on time?" Iruka began. "A reprieve from your shenanigans for a week? Two weeks? A month?"

And just like that, Kakashi's balloon was popped. He pouted underneath his mask again.

"You shouldn't pout on a date," Iruka said as he resumed eating.

"You shouldn't be mean to me," Kakashi retorted. 

"You should have made that one of your rules. But, I'm just being honest," Iruka said, batting his eyelashes. "Maybe I'd ask for the pack to stay with me for a week, since they're so much fun to be with and they clearly like me more than you."

"I'm going to ignore that," Kakashi rumbled. "But, we could have a rematch," he posed. "Higher stakes."

Iruka coughed and shook his head as he reached for his glass of water. "No, no, no." He cleared his throat and sat straighter. "But, I could win, you know," he said, pointing his chopsticks at the older man. "I mean, I would win."

Kakashi pointed his own chopsticks at Iruka, mimicking him. "Really. With no traps?"

"Yes," Iruka said haughtily. "It was your fault for not saying they were against the rules. Besides, you're the one who used his pack."

"You didn't say they were against the rules either." Kakashi studied Iruka and leaned towards him slightly. "But when did you set them up?"

Iruka smiled. "Why do you want to know? So you can study them and steal them with your sharingan?" he boldly asked, glancing at the general area of the covered eye.

Kakashi was impressed that the younger man referenced it verbally and physically, relatively speaking. He was truly in deep with Iruka.

However, he made sure his bored facade was still in place before responding. 

"Maybe. I'll know for next time we spar."

Iruka shook his head as he finished his food. "There won't be a next time."

Kakashi sighed. "This is our third date, at a minimum. We're practically official. Of course there will be a next time. We need to check off all the classic date things," he said, counting off on his fingers. "Movies, picnics, meeting each other's friends...so much to still do!"

The server collected their dishes at that moment and smiled as she heard Kakashi's exclamations.

Iruka groaned.

Once they were alone again, he looked at the other man.

"Remember the rules? No talk of us dating! Anyway, I've met some of your friends....between Gai and some of the ANBU, I'm good, trust me. And we are not official!"

Unfortunately, he was clearly louder than he had meant to be for that last statement, and several nearby tables turned to look at them.

Iruka became very fascinated with the tabletop.

Kakashi, however, looked around, boldly. "It's okay, folks," he proclaimed. "Just Iruka-kun being Iruka-kun!"

Iruka's face burned as he heard murmurs about "the copy nin" and "Iruka-kun."

He hid his face. "Kill me now!" he groaned, before putting his hands on the table and looking at Kakashi. "This was your plan, right? Bring me somewhere public to humiliate me? Well, it's working!"

Again, it was just his luck that the server brought over their bill, and left murmuring about "such a cute couple."

Kakashi put a generous amount of money down as Iruka was reaching for his wallet and shook his head at the man's offers to contribute.

"Oh, sensei," Kakashi sighed. "Nothing about tonight is to humiliate you. And besides, I didn't know I was dating someone so bashful! But, it was you who drew everyone's attention. Maybe you're trying to show off your boyfriend, eh?"

He chuckled as Iruka's face grew redder.

"You are not my boyfriend!" Iruka hissed.

Kakashi ignored him and stood. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

Iruka was only too happy to leave, and followed Kakashi out of the restaurant and out into the village, too flustered by dinner to try to argue that dinner alone could constitute the entirety of their date.

They walked in surprisingly comfortable silence, each alone with their thoughts, both growing slightly nervous yet comfortable being out and about with each other, without trying to one up the other or get under their skin.

Mostly.

Iruka was surprised when they turned into a large public garden and saw that an area had been set up for a show.

"I thought if we ended dinner in time we might see a play," Kakashi suggested, scratching the back of his head.

Iruka smiled, surprised that the man appeared slightly unsure of himself.

"Now who's bashful?" Iruka teased, laughing. "But sure, that sounds nice," he said, surprising himself even, and they walked closer to the seating. "I just hope it's not anything to do with Icha Icha..."

Kakashi let out a long sigh. "If only. Then we would have skipped dinner and gotten front row seats!"

Iruka couldn't help but laugh and shake his head, playfully pushing Kakashi, without thinking about it, surprising them both.

The line moved fast and they were soon at the front, where Iruka insisted on buying their tickets, pointing out as they moved to find seats that Kakashi had paid for dinner.

"Are you sure you're okay here?" Kakashi asked once they were settled in seats.

Iruka looked at him, surprised. "Yeah, why?"

"There's lots of people around," Kakashi commented dryly. "They can see us, they might talk..."

Iruka rolled his eyes but laughed. "I deserve that. Let them talk," he said, copying Kakashi's earlier words. "Still, I'm going to have a headache from Anko after this."

"It's because we're already dating, admit it," Kakashi whispered, and before Iruka could say anything, the play began.

It was a lighthearted play, involving a ghost, a newlywed couple, and a nosy neighbor, with lots of comedic commentary and observation made by the ghost directly to the audience.

They began to discuss it as they walked out of the park, not knowing where they were heading.

"I'm working an early shift at the missions desk tomorrow," Iruka eventually said, "so, I think I need to call it a night. It's getting a bit late since I'm up early."

He glanced at the older man and smirked.

"Though, maybe it's a blessing in disguise," Iruka said, "as I won't be threatened anymore with anything to do with Icha Icha..."

Kakashi fake sighed as he put his hands in his pockets as they walked. "Threatened with a good time, you mean. I'll walk you home."

This made Iruka slightly nervous, and he tried to remind himself it was fine, everything was fine.

Wasn't it?

They made small talk, but fell into silence before long, neither sure if it was comfortable or uncomfortable.

It was the type of silence that happens on a date, where neither person is exactly sure how it should end...

Not that Iruka thought it was a date-date....right?

Before long, they were nearing his front door.

"Well, this was...an interesting night, to say the least," he said to Kakashi. "Thank you."

Kakashi leaned on the doorframe with his right forearm, Iruka in front of him, sideways to his own door.

"It was my pleasure," Kakashi said. "Since we're practically official, are you going to invite me in?"

Iruka barked out a laugh. "I don't think so. And we're not official. I really think you should get your head checked out, princess."

Kakashi shrugged. "Well, since it's the end of our date, do I get a kiss?"

Iruka studied him. "Do you want one?" he asked.

Kakashi's breath caught and his heart stuttered. "Yes," he said softly.

Iruka gave him a soft smile.

"Too bad you only asked for a date as your prize, and not a kiss," he said, laughing as he quickly slipped inside his apartment, leaving Kakashi still leaning on his doorframe, speechless.

He remained like that for a moment, before sighing.

"Goodnight, Iruka-kun," he said to the door. "And thank kami no one was around to see that..."


	24. Hidden Leaf Village of Gossipers

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

To say that the village was ablaze with/after their date was putting it mildly.

Both men had laid low for a bit after that, inadvertently, so they weren't aware at first. Kakashi was on a mission, Iruka was just home when he wasn't at work, as he had traded some shifts for a few days with Kotetsu a while ago. It was nothing new for Kakashi or Iruka to drop out of touch with the village for a few days, and no one had interrupted their date, so Iruka could only hope that no one other than Anko cared about their business...

________

"Did you see them?"

"On a date, how romantic!"

"They weren't even trying to hide it!"

"So sad, they're both off the market..."

"They're such a cute couple!"

Was heard over, and over, and over in the village, civilian and shinobi alike. After all, one was one of the most famous ninja ever, and the other was a well-loved teacher and member of the community.

___

"Their first date was actually here," Ayame told customers, proudly. "A number of months ago, at night. Kakashi-san ordered everything for Iruka-sensei, it was quite romantic."

____

"My rival is the coolest, finding such youthful, hip love!" Gai proclaimed as he ran around the village. Morning. Noon. And night.

For once, no one told him to stop his proclamations.

____

"I had a feeling," Genma shrugged, "when Iruka passed on going out with me."

"He did say he was dating someone," Raidou reminded their table.

____

"Of course I knew," Anko said, waving a stick of dango around. "We're such good friends, how could I not?"

"You didn't seem to know when you pulled out the underwear Kakashi sent him," Ebisu countered, and dodged Anko's fist.

___

"Well, we did have them on a date here once together," one of the lingerie store attendants gossiped to a regular customer.

"And then we sold Hatake-sama the infamous gift," another said. "Didn't you hear about it?"

"Anyone who's anyone heard about it," another added.

____

"They're kind of cute together," Kurenai mused. "In an unusual sort of way."

Asuma rolled his eyes. "Can we get back to our date now?"

_____

"No wonder Hatake-san got sent here so often," a T&I worker said in their staff lounge.

"Yeah," another agreed, "it probably happened when they got in fights or something."

"Lovers quarrels, no doubt," a coworker added.

"How else do you teach Sharingan no Kakashi a lesson, if not get him sent to us?" another asked.

Ibiki passed the room and sighed. 

"They should really be thanking me, those two," he muttered to himself. "I gave Kakashi the pep talk, after all."

_____

The teachers lounge quieted down when Iruka came in for coffee, not that he noticed as he was so focused on getting his coffee fix.

However, as soon as he left, his coworkers started up again.

"With the copy nin! The copy nin!"

"I should have asked Iruka out sooner..."

"Do you think he'll bring Hatake to one of our happy hours?"

___

"So, we can take credit for it all, right?" one ANBU said to their team while preparing for a mission. 

"I mean, yeah!" another said. "All those times we got involved? We were practically their wingmen."

________

"Really, when Iruka-sensei was spotted with the ninken, that was a dead giveaway," a civilian in the market said, others nodding.

"A big one," another said.

"They were almost flaunting it!"

_____

"I was there when Hatake properly asked him out in the missions office a few weeks ago," Kotetsu reminded Izumo.

"I know, you've only told me, like, twenty times," Izumo sighed.

"Well, it was a big deal!"

"No," Izumo said, poking him. "Their actual date was a big deal. And we need to get the dirt from Iruka!"

______

Iruka finally realized something was up when his friends began to tease, interrogate, and harass him about the date.

"I knew it was a bad idea to be so public," he sighed, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Yeah, yeah," Kotetsu said, finishing his beer. "So terrible, being out at a nice restaurant on a hot date."

"Showing off to the whole village," Izumo added.

"It wasn't like that," Iruka argued, but his friends wouldn't listen. He sighed. "I'm getting the next round, if only to give myself some peace and quiet."

He left their table and headed to the bar, giving their order to a bartender.

"Where's your boyfriend?" someone asked him, and Iruka closed his eyes and gritted his teeth together.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he opened his eyes.

"Ah, come off it," Genma said as he moved up in line and was stood next to Iruka. "Everyone knows."

"What?" Iruka asked, surprised.

Genma shrugged. "What?"

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly Raidou joined them and took pity on Iruka. "Don't worry about it," he said to Iruka.

"I suppose Hatake is okay," Genma frowned. "You could've done worse. But," he sighed, "it was your call to pass up on me."

Iruka rolled his eyes and waited for his order, hoping the bartender would hurry up.

"Everyone's harassing me," he sighed to his friends when he returned. "I thought it would just be a few friends, like you guys and Anko...but everyone seems to care!"

"Harassing? Or inquiring?" Kotetsu asked.

"What's the difference," Iruka grumbled. "It's not like I wanted to go out with him!"

"Oh, sure," Izumo said, reaching for his drink. "I'm sure you had plenty of opportunity to say no."

"Your sarcasm hurts," Iruka pouted. "And it's terrible. I wanted to, tried to, but it was complicated..."

"Didn't look complicated when you were cozied up to him at the play," Anko chimed in as she joined them without warning.

"What?!" the three men said in unison.

"How do you know?" Iruka asked. "And I wasn't 'cozied up to him!' We were just sitting next to each other, as everyone does at a play with seating! Seriously!"

"Was it a romantic play?" Kotetsu asked, making a kissy face to Iruka, who blushed.

"More importantly," Anko said, "when are we all going out together again? Now that you're public."

Iruka sighed and focused on his drink. "I hate you all."

_____

Kakashi visited Iruka at his classroom a few days later, after the children were dismissed, slipping in through the window.

"If it isn't my favorite chuunin!" he said, sitting on Iruka's desk while the man sorted papers. "I missed you!"

"Go away," Iruka grumbled.

"But I brought you something from my mission! I was gone for a while, you know. And I felt bad, being called away so soon after our date," Kakashi said, shaking his head.

Iruka slammed his hands on the table. "I know, you don't have to remind me! That's all anyone can talk about in the village anymore! Our date this, our date that."

He sighed and slumped in his chair, crossing his arms in front of him. "Everyone's talking about me, I don't like it."

Kakashi studied him, then gave him an eye smile. "Everyone usually talks about me, it's okay."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you're strange." He glared at Kakashi. "They think we're dating."

"Aren't we?"

"No!" Iruka yelled.

"We could," Kakashi offered.

"No."

"We should."

"No."

"Yes."

Iruka sighed. "Why?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm hot, rich, strong, smart, good in bed---"

Iruka interrupted him with a wave of his hand. "Everyone says that about themselves." He stood and began to put papers into his bag. "And you've covered most of your face, so no one knows if you're hot," he said, without looking at Kakashi and without thinking about what he said.

"Wanna find out?" Kakashi said, leaning towards him.

Iruka blushed. "I didn't mean to say it! And no! Go away!"

"Ah, you might be all bristly on the outside, but I know you like me, and you had fun on the date," Kakashi said, studying Iruka. "Is it that bad for people to think we're dating?"

Iruka paused and considered it for a moment, shaking his head slightly. "It's a lot to deal with, people talking about this left and right."

"Maybe a kiss would make you feel better," Kakashi said, leaning towards him. 

"No!" Iruka laughed. "Go away!"

"At least you're laughing again," Kakashi said, laughing himself. "Don't you want to know what I brought you? I can't leave my boyfriend for so long and not bring you something."

"No," Iruka huffed. "And you're not my boyfriend, for the hundredth time!"

"You're so prickly," Kakashi sighed, "that's what I like about you. But, here," he said, unrolling a scroll and unsealing it, taking a medium sized white box out.

Iruka side-eyed it but continued to pack his bag.

"Open it," Kakashi suggested.

"No."

"Go on."

"I don't want it."

Kakashi hummed as he opened it, revealing different wrapped candies. "But it's local candy from an old family ran shop many, many miles from here," he said, picking a red candy up and waving it in front of Iruka's face.

Iruka looked at it but then frowned. "You're not supposed to bring something like that back that could give an indication of where you were on an elite mission."

Kakashi rolled his eye. "Maybe it was just on my way back."

"Same thing," Iruka commented as he put his bag on his shoulder. "When did you get back, anyway?"

Kakashi mumbled something as he resealed the box of candy.

"What?" Iruka asked.

"Not long ago," Kakashi said. "I gave my report, showered, changed, and came here. It's been drizzling so I wanted to come here before it started to rain heavier."

Iruka frowned. "And were you supposed to get any medical attention?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Maybe."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "You're crazy. Go to the hospital, Kakashi. Get checked out."

"Or, you play doctor and I'll play patient," Kakashi suggested, delighting in the blush on Iruka's face. He had noted the lack of formalities but didn't want to draw attention to it. Clearly it was a good sign!

"Hospital, now," Iruka said.

"That's not a no," Kakashi pointed out.

"I'm leaving."

"Still not a no, but great!" Kakashi said, standing. "Where are we going?"

"I'm," Iruka began, stressing the word. "Going home to eat and grade. You're," he said, poking Kakashi in the chest. "Going to the hospital."

Just then the skies opened up and the rain began to fall.

Both men turned to the windows to look at it and watched it in silence for a moment.

"Well," Iruka eventually said, breaking the silence. "Stay dry. On your way to, you know, the hospital."

He turned to leave without waiting for a response but found himself suddenly wrapped up in strong arms with a firm body pressed against his back.

"Kakashi!" he shrieked, before he felt the pull of a familiar jutsu.

"Kakashi!" Iruka snapped again as he found himself in the middle of his own living room a second later. He burst out of the arms and spun around to confront the man.

However, Kakashi's eye closed and his body began to droop to the floor.

"Kakashi!" Iruka said, worry in his voice, as he moved to catch the man and moved him to the sofa.

Iruka sighed. There were no visible injuries but that didn't mean anything.

"Stupid jonin showing up to stupidly use chakra," he grumbled as he ran through some seals and two clones appeared.

"Go to the hospital and ask for a medic to come check on him," Iruka told one clone, before turning to the other. "And take this to Ichiraku's and get us some dinner, thanks."

The clones nodded and left, and Iruka finally took his bag and sandals off.

There was soon a knock on his door and Iruka let a medic shinobi in.

She was clearly surprised by the situation but moved to check Kakashi, her hands glowing as she moved over him.

Standing, the medic looked at Iruka.

"All good, sensei," she said. "Just chakra depletion. Some food and some rest and your boyfriend will be up and about like always."

Iruka looked at his ceiling and clenched his teeth. "We're not dating."

"Yeah, because Kakashi-san would collapse just anywhere in Konoha," the medic said with a laugh.

Just then, Iruka's other clone came in with a large bag of takeout.

The medic moved to leave. "Have a good date night," she said with a wink, and Iruka sighed, closing the door behind her.

He shook his head before moving to take off Kakashi's sandals and leg wrappings, and putting a pillow under his head and a blanket over him.

Dispersing the clone (and receiving its memories of Ayame's comments about them), he sat at his kitchen table and ate, watching the older man on the sofa. 

"What am I going to do with you," Iruka sighed.


	25. Here, Kitty

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi had been surprised, confused, delighted, and disappointed when he woke.

Surprised and confused about where he was.

Delighted to be in Iruka's apartment.

Disappointed that not only was the man not there, but that Kakashi was still dressed, and on the sofa.

Sighing, vague memories flooded in of jutsuing them both to Iruka's place to escape the rain and keep Iruka dry, and then later of eating ramen...but the rest was fuzzy.

"So, chakra depletion again," Kakashi mused.

He called out but no answer, confirming his absent companion. A note on the table near him caught his eye, and he picked it up to read.

"Princess, you abused your chakra and wore yourself out (again). I appreciate you trying to keep us out of the rain but there's better ways to ask to spend the night than collapsing in my living room. Perhaps try a different tactic in the future? Good thing you'd already showered or I'd be pissed. I fed you ramen last night but help yourself to the fridge's contents when you wake up. I'm at both jobs today so no rush to leave but I swear to kami, don't go through my apartment, or else!"

Kakashi sighed and took off his vest, tucking the note inside it but leaving it on the sofa.

"My boyfriend is so snarky," he said, before meandering over to the kitchen. "Let's see what there is to eat that I don't have to cook, before I poke around a bit..."

Kakashi helped himself to a bit of this and that before settling down with his book. He thought about summoning the pack, but figured he didn't quite have enough chakra just yet.

It turned out to be the right decision as he struggled to keep his eyes open, and fell asleep part way through his favorite chapter.

_______

Iruka was, needless to say, surprised and cautious when he neared his apartment and realized the lights were on, but figured Kakashi had left them on before leaving.

He opened his front door and smelled...something...something good?

"Hello?" he called out, but no answer.

Frowning slightly, he took off his sandals and vest by the front door. After being out all day he was tired and hungry, and just wanted to eat, relax for a bit, then crash.

Unfortunately, it looked like someone had the same plans, but had skipped a step or two.

Rolling his eyes, he loudly approached the copy nin, who was sleeping at his kitchen table.

In Iruka's clothes.

Iruka sighed. "Seriously?" he said, not trying to keep his voice down. "Kakashi." No response. "Kakashi!" Another pause, before now reaching out to shake a shoulder.

Kakashi's right hand shot up, grabbed Iruka's wrist, and twisted both the wrist and the man himself, pulling Iruka into him, still half asleep.

"Kakashi!" Iruka sighed, rolling his eyes. "You don't get to attack me in my own apartment."

"Mmm," Kakashi said, sleepily. "But it's nice."

Iruka huffed. "There's nothing nice about being manhandled by a sleeping jonin."

"Your sleeping jonin. But, you could try it on me," Kakashi yawned as he sat up. "Go on."

Iruka rolled his eyes and wiggled out of the man's grasp, leaning against the counter to study the situation. "You've been here all day?"

"I was too tired to leave."

"And you cooked?"

"I thought you'd be hungry."

"And you're in my clothes why?"

Kakashi shrugged and scratched his masked chin. "I wanted to be comfortable after I showered."

Iruka ran a hand over his face. "You showered here?"

"I wanted to be clean for you," Kakashi said, winking. 

"You used my shower stuff?"

"It smelled nice," Kakashi shrugged.

Iruka sighed. "I just wanted a nice, quiet evening. Alone."

"Maa, sensei, let's eat and you can tell me all about it when we're in bed together later."

"You are not staying the night!" Iruka shouted. "And even if you were, we're not going to be in bed together. I appreciate you cooking, we'll eat together, then you can leave, and you can give me back my clothes another time."

Kakashi shrugged and Iruka took that as agreement, and dished out the chicken fried rice Kakashi had made, which he soon found was quite good, even if he ate it facing out his kitchen window.

"You could turn around and take a peek," he heard Kakashi say.

"No."

"Just a little one. See the face you want to kiss."

Iruka felt his face heat up. "No, thank you."

"Saving it for the bedroom?"

"I can't wait for you to leave," Iruka grumbled.

"You didn't deny you want to kiss me," Kakashi commented, but Iruka remained silent, shaking his head.

Still, he was surprised that the other man eventually stopped poking fun at him, and Iruka finished his dinner lost in his own thoughts.

"I'm turning around," Iruka warned him, and waited for a response but was met with silence.

Peeking over his shoulder, he rolled his eyes and fully turned around.

Kakashi had pulled his mask back up and was asleep at the table again.

"He knows I can't send him out still chakra depleted and asleep," Iruka sighed, putting the dishes in the sink before moving to the copy nin. "Okay, Kakashi, let's get you up and to the sofa," he said, putting one arm over his own shoulders to help the man stand.

He was not prepared for Kakashi to nuzzle into him and pull him into a hug.

"Nice Iruka," Kakashi said, sleepily. "You smell good."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "We smell the same, thanks to you using my shower products."

"You smell better," Kakashi sighed. "Take me to bed."

"No!" Iruka laughed. "The sofa."

"Bed."

"Sofa."

Kakashi sighed and leaned over Iruka's shoulder, and in a second, Bull had appeared.

"Sofa, Bull, and stay there," Kakashi mumbled.

Iruka rolled his eyes again. "Seriously?!"

"Bed," Kakashi sighed, and Iruka looked at the ninken, who smiled. 

"Have good night, sensei!"

Iruka shook his head and maneuvered them to the bedroom, dropping Kakashi on the bed before getting ready for bed himself.

Poking his head out to the living room, Iruka turned to Bull. "Any chance you could sleep elsewhere and I could take the sofa?"

Bull shook his head and got comfortable again, and Iruka sighed, looking longingly at his now shared bed.

"Ridiculous," he muttered, before getting in and staying on his own half of the bed.

________

Kakashi yawned when he woke up, taking stock of his surroundings. 

"I had the best dream," he thought, as he looked around, and realized it hadn't been a dream.

He was in Iruka's bed!

His joy was short lived as, frowning, he realized he was, yet again, fully clothed, and alone.

Bull nudged the door open and jumped in bed with him, and Kakashi lazily scratched his head.

"Did you see Iruka?"

"Yep, Boss! He gave me a message to pass on. 'Tell Kakashi he had better be gone when I get back from classes or I'll tell everyone how much of a cuddle monster he is, and that he talks in his sleep.' "

Kakashi sighed. "Ah, but that would just confirm that we're dating," he mused, before a tapping was heard on the window.

Opening it, Kakashi sighed again as he accepted a scroll from a messenger bird.

"Besides, I'm leaving the village in another day, he'll miss me then. I'd better let him know I'll be gone for a while so he doesn't worry..."

________

Iruka wouldn't say that the Cat masked ANBU was necessarily familiar to him by now, but he felt they were not strangers.

Well, as much as someone could not be a stranger with a masked ANBU.

Who could kill him.

With little effort.

Probably.

Still, when Iruka was walking home from the academy one day about two weeks later, adjusting his bag on his shoulder, he was not expecting to have an encounter with Cat that day.

"Sensei!" a voice called out, and Iruka turned towards it.

"Oh hell no," Iruka groaned and began to briskly walk away from the voice.

"But sensei!" Gai boomed. "My rival! Your beloved!"

"I can't hear you!" Iruka said, turning just enough to see Gai pursue him.

Iruka cursed and broke into a full run, wondering what he could do to outrun the jonin.

"You must go see him!" Gai shouted at Iruka. "He's in the hospital!"

"Is he alive?" Iruka shouted back.

"Yes but ---"

"Is he on his deathbed?" 

"No ---"

"So he's going to make it?"

"Well, yes---"

Iruka shook his head and darted down a smaller street.

"Not my problem then," he muttered to himself. "He caused me enough trouble last time."

Suddenly Gai grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop.

"What is it with jonin chasing me these days?" Iruka groaned, trying to fling his arm out of Gai's grasp. "Kakashi's life is none of my business! Apparently, the whole village cares about us, so they can go visit him and I can see him when I see him!"

Gai frowned and kept his grip on Iruka's arm.

"I'm afraid more help is required after all," Gai said aloud.

Iruka looked at him, confused, before looking around, confirming it was just them, in the street.

"Are you okay --" Iruka began, before stopping.

His eyes widened when Cat flickered in front of him.

"I'm sorry," Cat said, before grabbing Iruka by the front of his vest and jutsuing away.

The power and speed of the move made Iruka dizzy, and suddenly they were on a roof?

"What's going on?" Iruka asked, shaking his head, but Cat just threw him on their back and ran, throwing a door open and running down several flights of steps.

By now, Iruka was fairly certain Cat was a man, what with the teacher holding onto him for dear life.

"Where are you taking me?" Iruka cried, not caring who heard him. He dared anyone else to not fear for their life when an ANBU kidnaps them.

"You can't kidnap me like this!" Iruka protested. "I have rights! Responsibilities! Feelings!"

Cat stopped and Iruka didn't hesitate to climb of his back.

"I'm aware of your feelings, sensei," Cat said. "That's why I'm assisting with this. Your feelings, and his. Again, my apologies for the...finer aspects...but how else would Gai-san and I have gotten you here?"

"Here?" Iruka asked, looking around. He groaned. "You kidnapped me to bring me to see Kakashi in the hospital?"

Cat didn't move, and Iruka took that as confirmation.

"Of all the uses of ANBU time and power! I'm going to file the biggest complaint ever! Misuse of power! Abuse towards a fellow shinobi! Bodily harm! Mental...something!" Iruka looked at Cat. "I thought you were on my side with all this?"

Cat shrugged. "Your side, his side, I'm on the side of love. I do love a good romance story, and yours is shaping up to be one hell of a story!"

"Watch your back," Iruka sneered, and Cat shrugged again.

And with that, the ANBU vanished, leaving Iruka at the end of a hallway. Clearly there was a barrier in place, as Iruka stared longingly at the stretch of hallway in front of him that he was unable to step foot down. He leaned his forehead against the invisible wall, sighing, before turning to look at the door he was obviously meant to go through.

As last time, Kakashi was in bed, mostly covered, with non-intimidating machines connected to him, and an IV drip. Iruka paused to look at it.

"The good stuff," he muttered.

Sighing, he looked at the copy nin, and at the empty chair next to the bed.

"Here we go again," Iruka said, taking off his bag and sitting down.

_______

Kakashi woke but kept his eyes closed, and checked his surroundings. 

Everything felt as it usually did when he woke in the hospital without serious injuries, but something felt even more familiar about this...

He realized there was a comfortable presence in the room, and after peeking his eye open, saw Iruka sat in a chair by his bed, papers on his lap, just like last time.

As with last time, Iruka looked up, then returned his focus to his papers.

"Hello, sensei."

Iruka nodded. "Good evening."

Kakashi paused. "Last time you were here you said it wasn't to check on me, but that's definitely the case now, right?"

Iruka looked at him and frowned. "I can assure you, I am definitely not here of my own accord. I was physically accosted and brought here against my will, thanks to some of your friends."

"What are friends for?" Kakashi said, groaning slightly. "Did you miss me? You did, admit it. How nice of you to come and see me!"

"I'm only here because a certain cat has sealed the door, and I can't leave."

"You can't jutsu out?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "No, I can't, not like I haven't tried. It seems a certain someone likes to leave the hospital too early too often, so this area is extra sealed. Thanks for that." He turned towards the door. "This is inhumane you know! You can't torture me like this!"

"Maa, is it torture to spend quality time together?"

Iruka fought a small smile on his face. "Maybe? All this, when after the last time I saw you, you crashed in my apartment for two days! I've been enjoying having my place to myself again."

"That was fun," Kakashi sighed, recalling it. "Even if I can't remember most of it." He shifted. "Your bed is much more comfortable than this, I can't wait to get back into it."

"Kakashi!" Iruka hissed. "Stop that!"

"That's not a no," Kakashi pointed out.

"Fine, no," Iruka said sternly. 

"Sure, sure," Kakashi said, clearly not paying attention. "So, when's our next date?"

"You tell me," Iruka said, and Kakashi's eye widened. 

"Really?"

"No," Iruka scoffed. "You got the date you won, cheated for." He shuffled his papers. "You have to focus on recovering. And anyway, I have some plans for someone else..."

Killing intent began to seep off Kakashi. "Who."

Iruka shrugged. "Well, I'm not sure, but can you keep a secret?"

Kakashi nodded ever so slightly, and Iruka leaned in.

"It's the ANBU that wears a cat mask. I have big plans for him," Iruka said with a wink, ignoring the increase in killing intent, even though it was starting to feel suffocating.

"Is that so," Kakashi said through gritted teeth.

"I mean, sure, he brought me here by force, but after spending some time with him in the past, well, I just think I have some unfinished business with him," Iruka calmly said.

Just then, a few members of the medical staff entered to check on Kakashi, and Iruka was asked to leave.

"With pleasure," he purred, gathering his belongings and waving to Kakashi on his way out.

"Hatake-san, your blood pressure is so high!" Iruka heard a nurse exclaim before he closed the door.

________

"Okay, but Ru, did you really threaten an ANBU at the hospital?" Izumo asked over drinks.

Iruka shrugged. "He had it coming. But, I got my revenge."

Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged a look.

"What did you do?"

"I'm probably going to die for it, so it's best not to tell you what or how..."

___

"Senpai, it's not what you think!"

"I can't believe you!" Kakashi roared.

"Senpai! Honest! It's not like that!"

"You know he's mine! You know we're dating! How could you?!"

"Senpai! Whatever you think happened, it didn't!"

"Iruka said he had plans for you! And you know I'm trying to get a second date!"

Cat sighed and pulled off his mask and hood.

Kakashi stared before doubling over in laughter.

"Your hair..." he wheezed. "Looks good!"

Yamato sighed. "Shut up."

"It's my hair!" Kakashi laughed. "The color, the style, it's perfect!"

"This is your fault. Why did I ever listen to you and Gai and bring your love interest to the hospital like that?"

"Boyfriend," Kakashi reminded him. "Boyfriend."

"You're not officially dating."

"Only you and he see it that way, everyone else knows we are. Anyway, he did that to me once, it's a pretty good genjutsu." Kakashi waved a hand. "Run through a handseal or two and get it over with. It was a good laugh though."

Yamato mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said, it's not a visual trick."

"What?"

"It's real."

Kakashi paused before laughing again and reaching out to touch the unruly silver hair.

"He's just making me fall for him that much more with everything he does!" Kakashi sighed.


	26. A change in plans

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Having had back to back missions, with significant chakra depletion from both, Kakashi was, yet again, on medical leave.

He spent it with friends, doing light challenges with Gai, dinners with Genma and Asuma, and, naturally, wooing Iruka.

Or as best as he could, at least.

Iruka sighed as he sorted scrolls on his desk in the missions office.

"This is the fourth straight night you're here," he said to Kakashi. He had given up after the second night with trying to get the man to leave, and was just plain ignoring snickers from other shinobi who were only too amused at the situation.

Iruka was grateful that the older man kept his distance, mostly.

Unfortunately, Iruka's observation and the quiet of a Friday night appeared to be an invitation for Kakashi to move and perch himself on Iruka's desk.

"Maa, I wanted to see you. Is that so wrong?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Something straight out of Icha Icha?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Maybe? Did it work?"

"I'd say...no."

"Well, let me buy you dinner to make up for it?" Kakashi offered.

Iruka snorted. "You keep trying to take me out again. And I keep declining. Shouldn't a genius like you have gotten the message by now?"

"Ah, yet again you admit I'm a genius!" Kakashi sighed. "I treasure your compliments." He paused. "I feel like I need a good nickname for you. A pet name..."

"How about, no," Iruka posed.

"Ru?"

"Only my friends call me that, so, no."

Kakashi nodded. "And obviously we're more than friends..."

Iruka couldn't keep his laughter in. "Stop that!"

"Umino is too formal..." Kakashi continued, thinking out loud. "Sensei is...well, I'll keep that for the bedroom."

"I can't take you!" Iruka hissed, pushing the other man off his desk with a firm shove.

Kakashi was all long limbs as he jumped off, pacing in front of the desk as he continued.

"'Teach' is the same as sensei, so that's out..."

Iruka sighed and stood. "Why don't you just drop it? And go home. My shift is over, you should leave now." He paused and held up a hand. "And no, you're not coming anywhere with me, and I'm not going anywhere with you."

Kakashi shook his head and followed him out regardless, and Iruka rolled his eyes.

"How did I get stuck with you?" he sighed.

"True love," Kakashi mused, sticking his hands in his pockets as they walked. "I should ask Gai for help with a nickname."

Iruka paused and glared at him. "That would be...."

"Intense?" Kakashi supplied.

"Terrible," Iruka retorted.

"He'd probably suggest 'love of my life,' 'truly beloved,' or 'my one and only," Kakashi said.

Iruka shook his head. "He does think you're my 'beloved,' so he clearly needs to be corrected."

They were on the street now, walking, mixing in with the crowds as it was early for a Friday night.

"Why don't we continue this over dinner or a drink?" Kakashi offered. "Or both?"

Iruka laughed. "Still a no. I have a lot to do this weekend and I'm going to bed early tonight to be up early for it all."

Kakashi frowned. "Why?"

"I'm out on a mission next week," Iruka said, distractedly, looking in a store window as they passed. "I'm leaving Thursday so I need to do some lesson planning for my substitute."

Kakashi studied him in silence for a moment. "Well, I can respect that. I'm jealous, naturally, as I'm on medical rest, but I won't interfere. Til next time, my prickly pear."

Iruka laughed and waved as they parted ways, not giving it a second thought.

_______

Thursday morning, Iruka checked his pack one last time before slinging it over his shoulder and setting wards on his apartment.

He casually headed to the west gate, as he was quite early. 

Still, it wasn't every week he got to leave the village like this, especially during the school year, so he wanted to take full advantage of it!

Raidou was on gate duty when he got there, and he signed out and made small talk.

"Just waiting on Kotetsu," Iruka said after they had caught up, as it was nearing time to depart.

Raidou frowned in thought, rifling through some papers.

"Ah!" he said, looking in a book. "Kotetsu was pulled last minute. You have a new partner for the mission."

"Who?" Iruka asked, frowning.

Raidou shook his head. "Can't say," he said. "But there's a note that they already signed out and they're waiting for you just down the road. Sorry I didn't see it earlier, I didn't know you were waiting on him."

It was Iruka's turn to shake his head. "Great, now I'm late! Not your fault, thanks for letting me know. See you when I get back!"

He set off running to meet his new teammate, and Raidou sat back, closing the book.

"I feel kind of bad," he said to himself as he watched Iruka heading further and further away. "I mean, I could have said, but...dinner at that new barbeque restaurant is worth it..."

_____

Iruka saw a familiar leaf shinobi uniform just down the road and increased his pace, frustrated that he was late. Well, he was technically on time since he was early, but now his new teammate wouldn't know he had been early...he sighed, his mind already running in circles.

"Sorry!" Iruka said, stopping a reasonable distance away, as the person was bent over checking their pack. "I didn't know our team had changed, and I was waiting back at the gate. But I'm here now!"

"It's not a big deal, but if you're so worried, you can make it up to me," a familiar voice said as the person stood, and Iruka's stomach flipped.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" he shouted, crossing his arms. "Seriously?!"

"Maa, it's good to see you too?"

"Kakashi!" Iruka sighed. "What are you doing?"

"A mission? With you? Making new memories?"

Iruka shook his head. "There are so many things wrong with this. First things first, aren't you on medical leave?"

"Well, it's not the hardest mission, exactly, so I was approved."

"And you happened to be available when Kotetsu was pulled last minute?"

Kakashi shrugged. "The missions desk knows I'm always itching for a mission. I was available on short notice. Aren't you happy about it?"

"I feel like I'm being stalked," Iruka sighed. "Any way you're interested in going back and swapping out with someone else?"

Kakashi shook his head, and Iruka rolled his eyes

"You're sure you're up for this?"

Kakashi shrugged again. "It's a C-rank mission, I'll be fine. And you can still be team lead for this."

Iruka nodded, feeling a bit better. "Well...thanks, at least there's that. I'll catch you up on the way," he said, and they took off. "It is a C-rank, but it's a tedious one. We have to head to one village today and pick up documents to deliver to another village. There, we'll also pick up a scroll to bring back here." He ran his fingers through his ponytail as he considered it. "We should get to the first village in the afternoon, but depending on how long it takes to get the documents there, we may not get to the other one til late tonight. And depending on how long they are, we may not get back home til Friday night or Saturday morning."

"Your home or my home?" Kakashi asked, winking.

Iruka sighed. "Is it too much to hope you'll focus and be professional?"

"I give you my word," Kakashi said, seriously. "But I can't be the only one glad to have this time together?"

Iruka laughed. "I feel like this wasn't all an accident or happenstance..."

"That's not a no," Kakashi pointed out, and Iruka was silent but increased his pace through the trees.

_________

As much as Iruka tried to fight it, he was committed to spending the next two days with Kakashi, so he figured he might as well make the most of it.

Getting to the first village was fairly straight forward, so they remained mindful of their surroundings as they darted from tree to tree, making both good timing and pleasant conversations.

Iruka found that Kakashi was actually quite interested in what he had to say, and asked meaningful questions about the stories Iruka shared of his childhood, experiences as a teacher, and missions desk antics. Kakashi also shared stories, of the more amusing challenges with Gai, parts of missions he could speak on, and the latest news from the pack.

"I like this side of you," Iruka admitted when they had stopped for a quick lunch. 

"Oh?" Kakashi asked, raising his eyebrow, and Iruka shrugged.

"This you, the one not being....weird...or over the top...or conceited...or ---"

Kakashi interrupted him. "I get it, thanks. There's many sides to me, but we have the rest of our lives together to learn everything about each other!"

Iruka laughed. "Is that a marriage proposal?"

"Did it work?"

"Not on your life," Iruka snorted.

"Well, it was a practice one. The real deal will be much nicer, and bigger. I'll want everyone to know!"

Iruka shook his head and stood, dusting off his hands. "I take back everything nice I ever said about you."

Kakashi winked at him. "You wish! I'm keeping them all!"

Iruka sighed. "Let's get going again, the sooner we get there the sooner we get home."

"Your home or ---" Kakashi began, but Iruka cut him off.

"Don't even."

_______

As expected, they arrived at the first village in mid-afternoon. Just before they neared it, Iruka stopped them.

"I say this as team lead, and I mean no disrespect, but...you shouldn't be you."

Kakashi stared at him blankly.

"I mean," Iruka began, "you shouldn't be yourself? I'm suggesting you henge. It's nothing against you, but you have to admit, if Kakashi Hatake shows up for a C-rank delivery mission, it will draw attention. If you had a genin team or something it might be different, but with it being just us, well..."

Kakashi nodded. "I understand. That's quite fastidious of you, sensei."

Iruka raised surprised eyebrows. "That's a big word for you, princess," he smiled. "Where'd you learn that one?"

"Icha Icha Academy," Kakashi replied, and Iruka blushed. "Advance draft."

"I don't want to know any more," Iruka said, hands up in front of him. He turned away. "Let me know when you're done."

Kakashi rolled his eye. "So, I know you find me hot," he said, and Iruka snorted. Kakashi smiled to himself, the younger man hadn't denied it! "But what else is your type? So I can remain appealing to you..."

"Will you just get on with it!"

A few seconds later and Iruka heard rustling in a pack and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and his eyes widened.

"Is that...really you?"

The man in front of him winked. "Want to find out? We can make out like this, and then I'll change back and ---"

Iruka sighed. "Yep, it's you," he said, studying the unruly brown hair, now shorter than Kakashi's usual hair but still long enough to be styled, and his green-brown eyes, both visible.

"Is that your actual face?" Iruka asked, studying the lower half of the face.

"Maybe, maybe not. If you had kissed me after our date you'd know."

Iruka blushed and he sputtered out an ineffective argument before deciding they had better get going.

They soon entered the village and were ushered to a small municipal building...where they were kept waiting. And waiting. And waiting.

"This is ridiculous," Iruka sighed, shifting in his seat. "They arranged this, and they're hours late! It's like no one in the world knows how to do paperwork on time."

Next to him, Kakashi nodded. "I'd normally argue, but misson reports back home is one thing, a scroll you hired escort for is another." He scratched the back of his head. "I can only hope it's not time sensitive..."

Just then, a door opened, and a young cilivian man approached them, a worried look on his face. They stood to greet him, but he paled at the sight of two shinobi in full uniform in front of him.

"I'm very sorry," he said, nervously, "but...my boss is not quite ready for your departure yet."

Iruka frowned, and the young man paled.

"He was..." the man began, unsure of what to say. "Out late last night....celebrating...I mean, at a meeting....but he is prepared to host you tonight to apologize for the delay, and it will be ready for you to take tomorrow morning."

Iruka sighed. "It's unfortunate, but we will accept his hospitality and if he is ready with the scroll tonight, we will gladly leave when it is ready."

"Ah," the man said, wringing his hands and dropping his voice. "I would plan to leave tomorrow, if I were you. Now, let me show you to our guest quarters."

______

"This is nice," Kakashi said from where he was sprawled on the sofa in their suite. "It's like a nice little romantic getaway."

Iruka glared at him. "I'd rather be sleeping in the woods in a tent, thank you."

"We have tomorrow night to sleep in a tent together," Kakashi said. "After all, this is our first time away. It's a big deal! We should find a way to comemmorate it..."

"If only it wasn't our first time spending a night together," Iruka commented as he looked at their map, standing by the window. "You know, the whole you passing out in my apartment for two days thing."

"That was so nice," Kakashi said, dreamily. "But I'll remember this, so it's even better. The kid said his boss will take us to dinner, so why don't you and I go out on a little pre-dinner date and walk around?"

"We could just stay here and go over the route for tomorrow," Iruka countered.

"I'll buy you something pretty..." Kakashi offered, and Iruka laughed.

"No."

Kakashi frowned, and Iruka couldn't help but stare at this new face in front of him, still mesmerized even after a few hours by Kakashi with a full face....though nothing about the man looked like Kakashi. Sure, same height and build, and as pale as ever, but the face was different (probably?), the hair and eyes were different, and even his gloves were off.

Kakashi relished Iruka's attention and basked in it while he thought of a new plan of attack.

"Say," Kakashi began. "You're always in the village working all your jobs, don't you want to go out and take advantage of being somewhere else? I mean, it's not our fault we have to wait around. We might as well make the most of it..."

Iruka bit his lip as he thought about it, he did have a point...and since they were having dinner with others later, this was a casual date with Kakashi, at best.

Plus, no one knew them here, and so, no prying eyes...

It could be nice to spend time out and about with him and not have to worry about gossip, a voice in Iruka's brain argued.

Closing the map, he nodded. "Let's go!"


	27. Patience is a virtue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been guiltily staring at this story on my writing to-do list as I revised and edited it, and admittedly worked more on other Kakashi/Iruka stories I'm posting this month for events (a few already posted, a few to come). And a Halloween-ish story for Kakashi and Iruka I'm writing for October, because why not?
> 
> But a big, huge, enormous thank you for all your support for this story and for reading it!

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

They had a pleasant time walking around a new village, seeing what it had to offer, popping into this shop or that, talking to different people who asked about Konoha.

"How does it feel to not be you?" Iruka asked as they walked around.

Kakashi looked at him. Well, Kakashi as not Kakashi. The man in front of him with visible eyes and different hair looked at him.

Kakashi shrugged. "It's fine, I suppose. As long as I have your attention I'm happy!" he said, giving Iruka a genuine smile.

It made his heart stop, Iruka didn't want to admit, seeing a full, mouthy smile on Kakashi's face.

Wait, he told himself, not his face. Right? Was it? 

His head was spinning trying to figure it out. As usual, when it came to the copy nin, it seemed!

"Still not over seeing my face?" Kakashi asked in a low voice, and Iruka jumped.

"No!" he squeaked out, but Kakashi laughed.

Which, needless to say, was also strange. An unmasked Kakashi, laughing? 

It was almost like something out of a bad foreign movie, trying to match the sound with the mouth moving, and Iruka found his gaze, yet again, drawn to the man's mouth.

"You're staring at my mouth again," Kakashi whispered. "Bet I know why!"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Will you stop!"

"Stop being so handsome? I can't, sorry. You'll just have to get used to it," Kakashi sighed. "This face is yours, be happy about it!"

"I don't know it's your face or not," Iruka pointed out. "And, no," he whispered, "I'm not trying to ask for a kiss. So don't even go there."

"Ha!" Kakashi barked. "You didn't shoot back that you don't want this face!"

Iruka made a face at him. "So immature, you know that?"

"Isn't that one of the things you like about me?"

"I'm not going to answer that," Iruka said, walking away.

They walked around a bit more, before Iruka decided it was time to head to meet the council head who had hired their services.

Kakashi lingered in the shop they were in for an extra moment before meeting Iruka on the street outside, and they headed back to their quarters.

"You need a name," Iruka mused. 

"I have one," Kakashi said. "The love of your life, Kakashi Hatake!" He pursed his lip. "Name, and title. Two for one!"

Iruka glared at him. "For dinner. You need a different name, we can't introduce you as you!"

"Maa, fine," Kakashi sighed. "What would you like to call me?"

Iruka opened his mouth, only for Kakashi to add "in bed!"

Iruka pushed him as they entered their quarters. "You're terrible, you know that?" he laughed, as he walked to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, freshened up, Iruka looked at him.

"Getsumei."

"What?" Kakashi asked, from across the room where he was trying to do...something...with his new hair.

"Your new name, Getsumei. Moonlight."

Kakashi considered it as he finished with his hair, looking at Iruka in the mirror. "I like it. Because you want to dance with me in the moonlight?"

Iruka rolled his eyes as there was a knock at the door, heading to open it. "Because your real hair looks like it."

"I'll treasure it forever," Kakashi said, with an exaggerated sigh.

Iruka opened the door and greeted the young man from before.

"Ready?" Iruka called out, and Kakashi nodded.

"I'm so not looking forward to this," the copy nin muttered to Iruka, who nodded in agreement.

____

Dinner was, surprisingly, tolerable enough. They sat around a large round table in a private dining room of a restaurant with the council head, the young man, two other staffers, and a bodyguard.

The council head, unsurprisingly, indulged in everything too much, especially the wine.

"I can see why we were delayed," Iruka whispered to Kakashi, sat next to him, who stifled a laugh.

"Is this an actual mission, or an exercise in patience?" Kakashi muttered.

"Diplomatic torture," Iruka suggested, and Kakashi snorted.

"Iruka, Getsumei! My noble guests from Konoha!" the council head cried, and Iruka sighed. "Such strong work! Coming here, to our fair village of Nomachi, and taking a most important item to the lovely town of Aso! Where my brother there will give you a scroll to take back home! Safe, speedy travels back to Konoha!" the man toasted.

Iruka frowned and Kakashi felt him tense. "We cannot confirm or deny anything beyond delivering your scroll."

The council head waved the comment away and poured himself another drink. "Nonsense, it's fine! It's all in the family! I lead here, he leads there. No secrets!"

Kakashi stole a glance at Iruka, who had narrowed his eyes at the council head, but both remained silent.

They soon excused themselves, stating they hoped to be up and on their way early the next day.

"Please ensure the scroll is ready by seven," Iruka said to young civilian aide, who nervously nodded.

"Do you really think it'll be ready that early?" Kakashi asked as they walked the short distance to their quarters.

"Of course not," Iruka laughed, and Kakashi looked at him, surprised. "Working at the missions desk has taught me to be...creative...with giving time frames. With everything that's happened with this, and how much the guy was drinking, asking for it for seven means we'll probably be lucky to get it before nine."

"So, we can sleep in?" Kakashi asked, and Iruka shook his head.

"We can sleep in the same bed, though?" Kakashi asked again, and Iruka sighed as they entered their suite.

"We have two beds for a reason," Iruka said, removing his sandals. "I plan on enjoying having a posh bed like that to myself, princess. Don't make me pull mission rank on you..."

"You're such a tease, threatening to pull rank and getting all bossy," Kakashi sighed, as they set wards and checked the suite. Agreeing it was clear, he used the bathroom, where he dropped his henge, slipping a bandana over the lower part of his face before exiting.

Iruka had taken off his flak vest and leg wrappings, sitting comfortably on the sofa, looking at Kakashi with a surprised look on his face.

"Something on your mind?" Kakashi asked, putting his vest next to Iruka's.

"No," Iruka said, turning away but stealing a glance at Kakashi's face.

"You could finally answer the mystery about my face," Kakashi suggested, and delighted at the blush on Iruka's face.

The teacher cleared his throat. "I think I'll make some tea and go to bed."

Kakashi reached into his vest and threw a small item at Iruka. "Here."

Iruka caught it and looked at the small bag. "What is this?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I said I'd buy you something pretty, but I thought you might like that instead. Local tea, from one of the stores we went to. A souvenir from our trip, and a second-date gift."

Iruka looked at it and smiled. "Thank you," he said, setting off to make them tea.

They were soon sipping it, enjoying the new taste.

"This is pretty good," Iruka sighed.

"It is," Kakashi agreed, easily slipping the cup under his bandana. "You know, by accepting and drinking it, you're confirming we had our second official date."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "As I said at dinner, I cannot confirm or deny anything," he said, standing. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

"I'll do the same in a moment," Kakashi said, watching him leave the room.

Kakashi smiled to himself. "Can't confirm or deny, eh? I wonder if he'll plan our third date..."

__________

The scroll was not, in fact, ready until ten in the morning, and Iruka frowned as he accepted it from the young civilian, who offered apology after apology.

"Do be safe!" the man called after them, and they nodded and bowed before departing.

"Stupid local council thinking he's so important," Iruka said through gritted teeth as they took to the trees.

"Now, now, my prickly pear," Kakashi mused, "at least we got the scroll?"

"You and that stupid nickname again," Iruka sighed. "But if the council head was more focused on his work and less on entertaining and drinking..."

"Maa, but he's not, and here we are," Kakashi said. "Patience, sensei, and stay focused. Go with the flow, am I right?"

Iruka looked at him. "You of all people know how patient I am, but kami, we're way behind schedule! Aso is at least seven hours away, at the fastest pace."

Kakashi shrugged. "So we get there around five or so, and back to Konoha tomorrow. You're here, I'm here, it's a mission, our butts are covered as it's not our fault things are delayed. Just sit back and enjoy the quality time together!"

Iruka sighed and the continued on, first in silence, then making small talk.

After two hours, they stopped for a break.

"Isn't it odd," Iruka said, "that our target, for lack of a better word, in Aso, is supposedly the brother of the guy we just got the scroll from?"

Kakashi thought about this. "Yes, and no. These are small villages, nepotism is a thing. And they probably get to pay less to hire one shinobi team for two deliveries, than two different teams."

Iruka nodded. "You have a point, less mileage, basically. But...something seems...peculiar..."

Kakashi smiled at him, a full smile, as he had resumed his henge before they had left their guest suite. "Maybe you're just distracted by my new beauty? Or, we had a lovely trip so far, with a date, and dinner, and everything, and it's just too good to be true?"

Iruka laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure that's it. I'm just so overwhelmed by your company," he said, sarcastically.

"I knew it!" Kakashi shouted, triumphantly, and Iruka shook his head.

"Let's get going again..."

They made good timing, arriving in Aso just after five. They were pleased to find the council head there was ready for them, having received word previously that his brother had been late with his scroll.

"Shall we show you to your quarters for the night?" the council head asked, but Iruka shook his head.

"Thank you, but we are delayed in our ideal timeframe for this mission. Now that we have your scroll, I'm sure you're as eager for it to get back to Konoha as soon as possible, so we will take our leave."

"And sleep where?" the man cried out, clutching his designer clothes in shock.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Outdoors, but it's nothing new," he said.

The council head and his staff tried to convince them to stay, stating it would serve as an apology for his brother's lack of professionalism, it would be more comfortable, and wasn't it supposed to rain that night?

But Iruka and Kakashi continued to politely refused, and compromised with allowing to be treated to dinner before they hit the road.

It was a more pleasant affair than the previous night, as their hosts were not trying to show off quite as much as the others had.

"It's a Friday night," the council head said as they concluded dinner. "Are you sure you would not like to stay? Have a night out?"

"Thank you, but, again, we are on a mission," Iruka reminded him. "Duty above pleasure," he said, punching Kakashi's leg under the table when he felt the man fidget at his comment.

Their hosts agreed and they said their goodbyes outside of the restaurant, suggesting they go to a nearby store, where a merchant would provide them with rations for the road, courtesy of the council head.

Iruka and Kakashi thanked them again and headed there, where they browsed for a few minutes while the merchant gathered items.

Kakashi watched Iruka pick out a few other items, namely scrolls, ink, and wax, and pay for them himself.

"School supplies?" Kakashi asked, as they left.

Iruka shook his head. "Let's go the long way out of the village," he suggested. "It is a Friday night, after all."

Kakashi looked at him, surprised, but didn't argue, and they set off.

As they neared an exit point, Iruka suggested stopping into a small cafe for a drink for the road.

"Are you sure about all this?" Kakashi asked, starting to wonder about the other man's leadership style.

"Don't you trust me?" Iruka asked, batting his eyelashes at Kakashi, who numbly nodded, and followed the teacher in.

They placed their drink orders and Kakashi waited for the beverages while Iruka excused himself to the restroom.

"I'll meet you at the seats by the window," Iruka said, nodding at a counter in front of a window overlooking a busy street.

Five minutes passed, and their drinks were ready.

Eight minutes in, Kakashi had pulled out his book to read.

Twelve minutes after he left, Iruka reappeared. 

"Ready?" he asked, and Kakashi nodded.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked, and Iruka smiled.

"I'm good."

Kakashi passed Iruka his drink, and Iruka put their packs next to each other and passed him a scroll.

The mission scroll, to be exact.

"Tuck it away, please," Iruka said, softly.

Kakashi did, looking at the other man. "Umm...what?"

"What?" Iruka asked, putting his pack back on.

Kakashi did the same and they left the cafe.

"Why give me the scroll?" he asked, as they started back on the road.

Iruka shrugged. "Just because," he said, and showed Kakashi a glimpse of a scroll in his own pack.

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Want to tell me what's happening?" the copy nin finally asked.

Iruka shrugged in the darkness. "Did I ever tell you a story from when I was younger, when the teachers thought I was a liar?"

Kakashi reflected on this. "No?"

Iruka cleared his throat.

"I always excelled at drawing seals," he began. "I was so good at an early age, that the teachers who couldn't do it half as well accused me of submitting other people's work when I turned in my homework. Of course, I was a troublemaker, an innocent prankster, so I guess I can see where they were coming from," Iruka laughed. "But, I was innocent, and I kept getting in trouble over it. Finally, I was threatened with suspension."

"From the academy?" Kakashi asked. "That's a big deal."

"I know," Iruka sighed. "So, I challenged the teachers to a contest, to prove my innocence. We would draw several seals each in front of judges. And we did, with the Hokage, other teachers, and my classmates, with curtains between us so we couldn't see each other's work."

"How'd you do?"

"I had drawn better that four of the five teachers I competed against," Iruka laughed. "Near perfect drawings of seals I had never seen before."

Kakashi thought about this. "How did they know you hadn't seen them before?"

"The teachers asked the same thing," Iruka admitted. "They thought I had cheated somehow. But the Hokage's ANBU guards reported that they had drawn two of the drawings we used just before the contest. They weren't even seals, just random lines."

"I see," Kakashi mused. "So, another of your surprise skills I take it?"

"I dabble in it," Iruka agreed. "But, my point is that I'm quite detail oriented. Focused on the small things. I think it will come in handy on this mission, don't you agree?"

Kakashi was trying to figure out what the hidden meaning was as they continued, soon stopping to set up camp.

"We're only two hours from Aso, and, what, ten or more hours from Konoha still," Iruka sighed.

"All the more time to bask in your company," Kakashi teased, before summoning the pack.

"Hello everyone!" Iruka greeted them, as they swarmed him, having not seen him for a while.

"We've missed you!" Bull rumbled.

"Yeah," Bisuke agreed. "Too bad boss was so chakra depleted for a while. He wasn't allowed to summon us outside of missions."

The pack turned to glare at Kakashi, who shrugged.

"That's the best you could do for a disguise?" Pakkun laughed. "Weak."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I don't recall asking you. Anyway, Iruka likes it, so..."

The pack turned to Iruka, who shrugged but didn't answer, and some of the ninken ran around in a happy circle, glad to be out and about.

The shinobi briefed them and set up extra ward, before settling into their makeshift shelter, swapping stories about previous experiences on missions for a while before going to sleep.

_____

Iruka woke up to barriers being broken, and the pack barking.

He cursed at the situation, but was grateful he and Kakashi had chosen to sleep in full uniform while out in the field.

Iruka raced out of the tent, kunai in hand, shocked at what he saw in the early morning light.

Kakashi was already out of the tent, fighting two men wielding large knives.

One enemy, as Iruka assumed them to be, was on the ground, not moving. Several others were fighting the pack here and there, and Iruka turned to see another racing towards him.

Iruka ran towards the man and began to fight him, when suddenly smoke bombs erupted, and explosions were heard and felt.

More men dropped down onto their campsite, as the smoke cleared.

"The scroll!" one shouted at them.

"Give it to us!" another shouted.

"Or else!" a third said, menacingly.

Iruka and Kakashi paused, before advancing towards the closest men to each of them, choosing to fight.

Iruka took down one, Kakashi took down two, but Iruka turned towards his companion when he heard the ninken.

"Boss!" one shouted, and Iruka saw Kakashi dodge a sword only to take the hilt of another to his head and fall down.

"No!" Iruka shouted, and fought another enemy, before he was also taken out.

As his body connected with the ground and his vision grew dark, his last thoughts were about Kakashi, and how he was grateful to not see the actual Kakashi, but rather, his henge, on the ground, unconscious.

Isn't that a silly thing to think as you pass out, his brain laughed at him...


	28. Because actually saying "I like you too" isn't always easy....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for some physical violence, as they have to escape somehow...

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka woke up, his head pounding. 

Eyes still closed, he tried to take inventory of himself and whatever else he could learn without letting on he was awake.

He was still outside, and seemed to be sitting against a tree, with no vest on. And bound, with his hands behind his back, and gagged.

Delightful, he thought to himself.

He overheard men talking.

"Just two chuunin from Konoha," someone said.

"Just like his bosses said," another agreed.

"Good thing, too, since the clowns in Nomachi kept us waiting," a third chimed in.

"The way their message was written, I expected more," a fourth said.

"More how?" another asked.

"I don't know, bigger? Better fighters?" the fourth said.

"Well, we got them in their sleep, can't blame them for getting their butts kicked by us," another said, and Iruka could hear a few laugh.

"They don't seem like anything special," a new voice said.

"Did you go through their packs?" another voice asked. "And you got rid of the dogs?"

Iruka bit back a frown at the mention of the pack. Something else in his groggy brain stirred, and he felt like he had heard the last voice somewhere...

"The dogs ran away, dumb mutts," a new voice answered. "And, yeah, I went through their bags, but you won't like what I found."

It was unlike the ninken to run, Iruka's brain countered. Before he could think about it more, he heard rustling, and the familiar voice sighed and swore.

Iruka heard someone move closer, but that was all the warning he received before he was slapped harshly across the face.

"Wakey wakey," the voice finally said, and Iruka shook his head and glared at the man before him.

"Ah, come on, don't give us that look, the man said, removing the gag.

"Leave me alone," Iruka sneered.

The man reached down and grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back.

The sun was in the sky, but not quite noon yet, Iruka thought, before returning his gaze to the ugly face before him.

"You the team lead? Or the other guy?" Iruka was asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Iruka smirked, before he was punched in the stomach.

He wheezed, and doubled over, before sitting a bit more upright and looking at the others.

Nine men were standing around their campsite, and inwardly, Iruka was pleased the men had been too dumb to take them anywhere else.

Kakashi, he noted, was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm in charge. What do you want?"

A man with a red, white, and black traditional Japanese opera mask on his face approached and waved three identical sealed scrolls in Iruka's face.

"Which one's the real one?"

Iruka sat straighter and leaned against the tree, rolling his shoulders. The rough rope binding his wrists rubbed his skin slightly. He smiled at his captors.

"You tell me," he countered.

"Wise guy, huh?" the masked man sneered, before swinging at Iruka.

His head snapped to the right, his left cheek stinging.

"Your friend already told us," the masked man, clearly the leader, said, throwing the scrolls at Iruka's feet, near his vest. "We just want to confirm."

"Oh yeah?" Iruka asked, laughing.

He knew it wasn't true. Kakashi certainly didn't know himself, nor did Iruka believe for a moment that Kakashi even at his weakest moment would ever give up information that would jeopardize a mission.

Instead, he watched for a reaction from the men, while mentally taking inventory of all the weapons he had on his body, and which ones the attackers had likely found and removed.

"You'll tell us," the leader said, "or else."

"Or else what?"

The leader snapped his fingers and others brought his and Kakashi's packs, throwing them on the ground.

"We burn these," the leader said.

Iruka shrugged. "Go ahead."

"No villages for quite a while out here," the leader continued. "No packs, no food. No maps, no villages. No villages, no food."

Iruka shrugged. "It is what it is," he said.

The leader seemed to stare at him for a long moment, before taking a few steps back.

"Go on," the masked man said, and his cronies took delight in burning the packs.

Iruka sighed. He'd have to go to the armory and request a new pack when they got back, and kami knew the workers there wouldn't take kindly to finding out what had happened!

Though, he supposed, he could ask Kakashi to do it and take the heat...

Some of the men glanced at their leader after not receiving a reaction from Iruka.

The leader held up the map.

"Last chance," the man said, waving it. "At least this will get you a lifesource. Map for the scroll."

"I thought you knew which scroll it was," Iruka sighed. "Why bargain?"

"You're a shinobi," the leader said. "We want to confirm. Can't risk opening the wrong scroll and having something happen."

"Like what, you get some sense knocked into you?" Iruka laughed, as he began to slowly reach his left hand into the cuff of his right sleeve, fishing around.

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you?" another man sneered. "Let's burn his vest, too, boss!"

"Not yet," the leader said. "In case these are boobytrapped, we might need something from it."

They all stared at Iruka, and he blankly stared back.

His cheek was stinging, his head hurt.

"Bring out his teammate," the leader suddenly said. "We'll make him talk one way or another."

Iruka paused his movements and watched as two of the men disappeared behind a cluster of trees, emerging with Kakashi, still in his henge, with his hands bound in front of him.

Iruka watched as Kakashi was hauled over, and pushed to sit next to Iruka.

"Iruka!" Kakashi sighed. "Thank kami you're alright!"

Iruka looked at him, surprised. "And you! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Kakashi moved so that his legs were folded underneath him, body weight on his knees and shins, at Iruka's left.

"I'm fine. What do you want to do?"

Iruka considered this as he resumed his inconspicuous hand movements. "I haven't really been a team leader in a while," he said. "I'm not sure? What do you think?"

Kakashi turned to look at the men, before turning back to Iruka.

"I mean, we can't give it to them, but is this low rank mission worth possibly getting killed? Worth Konoha losing two good shinobi over?"

Iruka nodded as he thought about this. "You might have a point," he sighed.

Their captors chuckled.

"Worthless," Iruka heard one mutter.

"I'm going to give you one last chance, before we get a bit...rougher..." the leader said.

Iruka turned his head to look at the man, and frowned.

"You know, you're going about this all wrong," Iruka said, in a bored tone.

The leader tilted his masked head. "What?"

"You're terrible at this," Iruka said. "You don't keep giving people last chances. It defeats the purpose of a last chance if it's not really the last one."

The leader shook his head. "Someone has to teach you a lesson. Grab his friend," he directed, and Kakashi was hauled to his feet, a man on either side again.

"You don't get to tell me how to do things. Now you'll tell me which scroll is the real one, or I kill your friend. Simple."

Iruka looked at them, surprised. "Well, things have really escalated now, haven't they?"

"Are those your last words?" one of the men laughed.

Iruka clicked his tongue. "No. But they might be yours..."

"What?" the man asked, but Iruka pulled his wrists apart, having found the small blade in his sleeve and cut them. He grabbed his vest and leapt into the trees, throwing it on and securing it before reaching into a hidden pocket that opened upon sensing his chakra.

Pulling out a scroll, he unsealed it and smiled at his new arsenal, replenishing his empty weapons pouch.

Iruka ran around the area the men were in, throwing a few senbon here, kunai there, and shuriken for good measure.

Figuring he had nothing to lose, he whistled, sharply, and was more than a little surprised and relieved to hear the pack approach, barking loudly and fiercely.

It looked like three men had run off, the cowards. Two were being handled by the dogs, and two were already taken out by Iruka.

Kakashi was nowhere to be seen, and the leader was scrambling for the scrolls, another man standing behind the leader, protecting him.

Iruka jumped down and fought hand to hand with the guard, landing a few punches and kicks before taking another hit to his head.

Shaking the stars out of his eyes, Iruka quickly knocked the man out.

Now it was just him and the leader, and that stupid mask.

The leader held the scrolls in one hand, and a katana in the other.

"Let me leave and no one gets hurt," the man said.

Iruka looked around. "Too late for that. Who do you work for?"

"I won't say!" the leader shouted. He charged Iruka, who dodged the sword, and watched as the man continued past him, clearly trying to escape.

Iruka sighed. "Too easy..."

He ran through some hand seals and watched as the scrolls went up in smoke, stunning the leader, who was soon wrapped in bright orange rope, bound head to toe.

Iruka walked over and looked at his handiwork, nodding. 

"I'll come back for you," he said to the leader, writhing on the ground, who yelled nonsense at him that Iruka ignored.

The teacher turned to the pack. "Nice to see you!"

Their tails wagged.

"Boss had told us to wait for a signal," Guruko said, frowning. "I think we waited a bit too long."

Iruka laughed. "It's fine. Why don't you go look for Kakashi? I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

The pack agreed and left, Iruka assuring them he didn't need any of them to stay with him.

He was moving the unconscious bodies to a spot near the leader, when Kakashi appeared, hands still bound in front of him.

"Iruka! I'm so glad you're alive and okay!" Kakashi said, looking around. "What happened?"

Iruka shrugged. "I handled it."

"And the scroll?" 

"I'll tell you later," Iruka said. "But, it's safe."

"Good!" Kakashi said. "Now, untie me!"

"Oh, right!" Iruka said, moving to Kakashi's bound hands. "Hey," he said, pausing, holding Kakashi's still tied hands. "I think we'll look back at this and laugh, you know?"

"Yeah, sure," Kakashi said, shaking his hands. "Iruka, hurry, please?"

Iruka moved but paused again. "When we tell the story, we'll have to hide the nicknames we have for each other in the field. Right?"

Kakashi looked at him blankly.

"Go on," Iruka laughed. "What's the one you always call me?"

"Iruka," Kakashi sighed. "Now's not the time."

"Nope," Iruka corrected him. "Say it."

"Your...nickname?"

Iruka nodded.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, and Iruka smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

"For what?" Kakashi asked, frowning.

"Letting me know who you are," Iruka said, winking, before punching the man in the nose.

"Son of a ---" the man said, in a different voice than he had, along with a different face. "You broke my nose!"

"Maa, be glad that's all he broke," a voice said from several feet behind Iruka. "Some days, he breaks my heart..."

Iruka shook his head but laughed. "Took you long enough."

The man in front of Iruka looked over his shoulder and sighed before sitting next to his leader, who glared at him.

"Whatever, this gig doesn't pay enough to risk getting hurt worse," the man said, gently holding his nose.

Iruka shrugged and turned to face Kakashi, in his henge, hands tied behind his back.

"I'm not sure I know it's you," Iruka said, slightly warily.

The pack was sitting with him, and nodded.

"It's him alright," Pakkun said, from his perch atop Bull. "In all his stupid glory."

"Pakkun, you shower me with such affection," Kakashi sighed. "Some weekend getaway this turned out to be," he said to Iruka, who narrowed his eyes at him. "What?" Kakashi asked. "Oh, but you're hurt," he said, worried, and Iruka laughed.

"I took a few hits to my face."

Kakashi frowned. "That beautiful face, now bruising...."

"I'm thinking it's you after all," Iruka said to Kakashi, who smiled.

"I could show you it's me in other ways, but we haven't even held hands yet," Kakashi whispered, and Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm definitely thinking it's you," he sighed, as he turned Kakashi around and cut the ropes around his wrists. "Let's see who we have under the mask," Iruka said, walking over to the bound man.

"Orange rope?" Kakashi asked, surprised.

Iruka smiled. "One of my students, he loves orange." He reached over and took the mask off, and they looked at each other. "You!"

The bodyguard from Nomachi's head council glared at them. "Yeah, me. So what?"

"So what?" Kakashi sighed. He knelt down to lean closer to the man. "So, it looks like your bosses conned us."

"Whatever," the leader sighed, but the man next to him looked worried.

"They did!" the man with the broken nose said, and the leader flopped around trying to kick him, unsuccessfully. "I'm not getting killed for this!" he said to his boss, again.

"Missing nin?" Iruka asked him, and he nodded, unhappily. "Spill."

"The brothers wanted to get insurance on the scroll, so if it was robbed, they could get a lot of money for it. They didn't think we wouldn't be successful..."

Kakashi shook his head. "Conning us, underpaying on a mission, and then risking our lives for some money. And to top it all, you hit my prickly pear!"

Iruka laughed. "There's the nickname I was waiting for!"

The leader glared. "What, are you two into each other or something? Disgusting!" he spat.

"Yeah," Iruka said. "We are. Enjoy thinking about that while we haul you and your gang back to Aso and turn you in, as well as take down your bosses."

Kakashi looked at him, a wide smile on his face, and Iruka groaned.

"Don't even start. Now, help me stuff these jerks into a scroll..."


	29. Iruka's information

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

The assailants had been unceremoniously stuffed into travelling scrolls, usually used for less alive bodies. Iruka and Kakashi had decided to compromise with it and made sure everyone was unconscious, and sealed them in with a good amount of oxygen.

"Do you usually knock men out and seal them in your pocket?" Kakashi laughed, and Iruka sighed.

"Only if they get on my bad side. Want to try me?" he countered, and Kakashi held up his hands as the dogs shook their heads.

"We've got a two hour hike ahead of us," Iruka said, rummaging in his vest. He pulled out a small bottle, opened it, removed something, and put it in his mouth, before closing it up and throwing it to Kakashi.

The other man caught it and looked at Iruka curiously.

"Soldier pills," Iruka said. "I admit, I think I'll need the boost to get back to Aso, I'm feeling a little achy."

Kakashi nodded and tipped some of the contents into his hand before passing the bottle back to Iruka.

"I think we're good from here," Kakashi said to the pack. "We'll see you all later."

They nodded and said goodbye to Iruka before dispersing.

"Ready?" Iruka asked, and Kakashi nodded, and they took off.

They kept a steady pace due to the pills, and upon arriving back in Aso, headed straight to the main police department.

There, they began to file their report as they sent a messenger bird back to Konoha to report of their delay home.

The police had been caught off guard in hearing that they were attacked by locals, but when Iruka unsealed the scroll and delivered their adversaries, no one in the room had been too surprised.

"A few local thugs for hire," one of the top officers said. "And some people we've seen here before."

"And you said the leader worked with the council head in Nomachi?" they asked the shinobi, who nodded.

"His bodyguard," Kakashi informed them, still in his henge. "That council head is the brother of your council head?"

The officers shook their heads.

"Not the top council head, though he certainly likes to think he is," one of them said.

"He's not even close," another added. 

"Huh," Iruka said, shrugging. "Well, they hired these goons, but we're missing a few, I think they took off as soon as the real action started."

"That makes sense about why our council person kept trying to get out of the meeting today," one of the officers laughed. "They probably came back to warn him, and he tried to leave town. But he was meeting with the police superintendent, still is!"

Iruka and Kakashi shook their heads.

"So detaining him should be pretty easy," Iruka suggested, and the others nodded.

The still-unconscious men were moved to holding cells, and Iruka and Kakashi were moved to a small office area to fill out the written report. They were provided with a light lunch, as it was by now about three in the afternoon.

It was closer to dinnertime by the time they finished their written report and had answered any questions the officers had.

"Our main council head is out of the village," an officer told them, "which is probably why the brothers acted now. And our second in command is tied up in an event tonight they apologize they cannot cancel."

Iruka nodded. "Of course, no worries."

"They would like to meet with you tomorrow, and so we have been asked to get the two of you set up in lodgings for tonight, at a minimum, and we will have meals and any other needs taken care of."

Kakashi and Iruka gratefully accepted this, and requested to meet as early as possible so they could begin the long journey back to Konoha, to which the others agreed. They were soon shown to a suite of rooms in a local government building. They began to set seals and wards as soon as they were left alone.

There, they accepted the offer to dine-in, and food was brought to their dining room, where a clone of Iruka's watched over it while the men showered and changed into pajamas, which had also been provided.

Iruka came out first and dispersed his clone after thanking it, pouring water for himself and Kakashi, who came out a moment later.

"Look at us, already wearing matching outfits! That's a couples power play if I ever saw one," Kakashi commented, and Iruka shook his head.

"Except I didn't tie a bandana over my face," he said, nodding at Kakashi's face. 

"Maa, I know I dropped the henge, but it's a comfort to have my face protected. But, if you're saying you want to see it...."

"I'm starving! Let's eat!" Iruka said, sitting down, and Kakashi laughed.

They began to eat, sitting in silence just enjoying the food and quiet for a bit.

"So, our second night in a hotel together," Kakashi said, breaking the silence. "I think I'm spoiling you."

Iruka snorted. "First, these haven't really been hotels, more like governmental lodging. Nice ones, but still. And second, if staying in these and fighting off a gang is your idea of spoiling me, I think we have to have a serious discussion about dating expectations."

"Well, you did say in public you're interested in me, and we've had no less than two formal, official dates. And now you're talking dating expectations, so I'm all ears, my prickly pear."

Iruka finished the last bite of food on his plate and sighed as he sat back. "You're something else, you know that?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm all yours?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Is it too late to take back what I said out there?"

Kakashi laughed. "Way too late! I have so many witnesses! It should be in the official reports!"

Iruka couldn't help but laugh and poured them tea.

"But, I have so many questions for you," Kakashi said, more seriously.

"Oh?" Iruka asked, raising an eyebrow. "About what?"

Kakashi moved them to the sitting area of their suite, where they sat in armchairs opposite each other while they drank their tea.

Kakashi was all long limbs as he stretched out, putting his feet on the coffee table and crossing his ankles. 

Iruka, on the other hand, tucked his legs underneath him as he curled up in the chair.

"Go on then," he encouraged the older man, who nodded.

"Hmm, where do I start," Kakashi mused. "Let me just say that I'm impressed by everything that's occurred, and how you've handled it all," he said, seriously."I don't mean it in a discouraging way, or as a knock against you. I look forward to learning how you've been a few steps ahead this whole time."

"Of you, or of the gang today?" Iruka asked, laughing, and Kakashi sighed.

"Maa, it's one of your qualities that made me fall for you, getting knocked down by your brains and beauty," he said. "But tonight, let's talk about the gang. We have years and years to talk about us."

Iruka shook his head and sipped his tea. "Saying I'm interested isn't the same thing as wanting to spend my life with you."

"Minor details," Kakashi countered. "We've already been in this little dance for how many months?"

Iruka paused to consider this, but Kakashi moved forward.

"So. I know you raised suspicion once you learned they were brothers. Then what?"

Iruka bit his lip as he thought about it. "Well, I did think you had a point, that it's not uncommon in smaller areas like these. So I didn't really put too much thought into it, though I did have a nagging feeling that wouldn't leave."

"Fair," Kakashi said.

"And when we got here, the council head just wouldn't take no for an answer of us not staying the night," Iruka recalled. "Which was surprising, because normally I feel like no one bats an eye when shinobi say they'll sleep in the woods, especially when it's not inclement weather."

"I did just think they were being annoying," Kakashi mused. "Looking back, I suppose they wanted to get the scroll from us as soon as possible, and as easily as possible. And what would be easier than in the village?"

Iruka nodded. "Just like sending us to a particular merchant to get supplies. So, to be safe, I got the extra scroll supplies and made the copies when we stopped for tea. I had us take the long way out of the village to see if I could tell if we were being tailed, and by who."

Kakashi nodded. "Maa, I admit I was starting to be wary of you as mission leader..."

Iruka smiled. "It's fine. I would have probably felt the same as well. Making us go on a long walk when normally we'd have hit the road right away? Sure, who wouldn't find that strange. I admit, I didn't tell you so that nothing would seem amiss to whoever was watching us. It's not that I don't trust you on a mission..."

"But I could have given it away by perhaps being more vigilant. Even the smallest thing could have tipped someone off," Kakashi agreed.

"I've been on the receiving end of your specific attention," Iruka laughed, "and you may appear lazy at times, but you can also think too hard for your own good sometimes."

"My my, is that a compliment?" Kakashi asked, sitting straighter in his chair.

"No!" Iruka laughed. "A passive aggressive insult!"

Kakashi shook his head but settled down. "A difference of opinion. So, you made fake scrolls in the bathroom, and made it known when we were at the window that I had it, even though you showed me you had it..."

"Though, that wasn't even it," Iruka said. "Which was why they discovered three scrolls, and didn't know which was the real one. Not that any of them were the real one..."

Kakashi nodded. "This is already a lot, I assume you're okay to write the report when we get back? Though, I'll add in the romantic details."

Iruka laughed again. "I'll write it, only so it will be on time, especially since I'm the leader on it. So, you know what happened from that point on, until you got knocked out, and they got me just after." He frowned. "How did they knock you out to copy you and keep you out? Some help you were," he teased.

Kakashi sighed and scratched the back of his head. "That's fair. I...was still a little chakra depleted, and they gave me a sedative," he said bashfully.

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled-whispered, so no one heard his true name, before resuming a normal volume. "I thought you were fine to be on this mission!"

"I was," Kakashi said. "I felt I was mostly back to normal chakra levels, and for an unassuming C-rank mission, it seemed okay."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "And how are you now?"

"Good, good, don't worry so much."

"It's my job to worry!" Iruka hissed, and Kakashi smiled at him.

"Because you like me so much?"

"Because I'm in charge of this mission," Iruka pointed out. "Will you be able to make it to Konoha tomorrow?"

"Maa, I'll be fine," Kakashi said, waving a hand. "Don't worry."

"Stupid jonin and stupid chakra depletion," Iruka grumbled.

"Speaking of henge," Kakashi said, changing the topic. "I'm just so curious to know how you knew it wasn't me?"

Iruka thought about it for a moment. "Well, there were a few big tells."

"Oh?" Kakashi said, raising his visible eyebrow. "Go on!"

Iruka shook his head. "I suppose the first was when they brought the copycat out. He...didn't react like I knew you would, like you actually did."

"How so?"

Iruka touched his face and winced from the pain. "I had taken a few hits, and when he saw me, he expressed being happy I was alright, whereas you immediately commented on me having gotten hit."

Kakashi nodded. "It was the first thing I noticed when I saw you, other than that you didn't have blood anywhere I could see," he sighed.

Iruka smiled softly at him. "He also sat differently from you."

"He what?"

Iruka shrugged. "You...crouch? A kneeling crouch thing. He sat with his legs under him."

Kakashi studied him before winking. "You sly dog, studying all these things about me."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "It's something a lot of people know you do, it's not a big deal."

"It is to me," Kakashi sighed. "Keep going, I love hearing about how much you know about me!"

Iruka laughed but shook his head, and sipped his tea more. "The biggest tell was his suggestion when I asked what we should do. I already suspected it wasn't him, so I was testing."

"And he failed."

Iruka barked out a laugh. "Big time. You know what he suggested?" Kakashi shook his head as he drank his own tea. "That we should give them the scroll, that it wasn't worth our lives."

"Maa, he kind of had a point," Kakashi mused. "I'd have been on the rampage if something big happened from their antics. Well, not just me, Konoha as a whole."

Iruka nodded. "True, it would have been a diplomatic nightmare. Still might be."

"Not our problem," Kakashi said, giving Iruka an eye smile, and the men toasted it.

"And, of course, your imitator didn't know your nickname for me," Iruka concluded. "Not just that, he seemed...bored...that I asked him about it."

"No!" Kakashi said, shocked. "I'm happy to shout from the rooftops that you're my prickly pear!"

Iruka couldn't help but laugh. "Don't, please don't. Gai spewing about his 'rival's true beloved' is bad enough...."

"Well," Kakashi said, "it sounds like their biggest mistake was underestimating it all."

Iruka shrugged. "They didn't know it was you."

"I wasn't talking about me."

"Oh," Iruka said, blushing, and Kakashi smiled under his bandana at the younger man's reaction.

They sat in silence for a few minutes again.

Kakashi sighed. "Our packs are gone. Good thing it wasn't one of my favorite packs. Burned, the nerve of them," he said, shaking his head. He looked at Iruka. "Your tea!" he said, mournfully.

"Hmm?"

"The tea I bought you on our trip -"

"Mission," Iruka interjected.

"They burned it," Kakashi sighed.

"Did they?" Iruka asked, and Kakashi watched him stand and move to his vest, reaching in and pulling out a scroll...only to show the tea, safe and sound.

"You saved it!" Kakashi cried.

Iruka laughed. "Of course I did."

"Because it's a symbol of my feelings?"

"Because it's delicious," Iruka argued.

"Your vest is full of surprises, isn't it?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka shrugged and returned to his chair. "I equipped it with a hidden pouch here and there, that reacts to my chakra. I may not go into the field a ton, but when I do, I'm overly prepared," he said, slightly embarrassed.

Kakashi fluttered his eyelashes at him. "I think I'm in love..."

"We're still not sharing a bed," Iruka reminded him, to Kakashi's dismay.

_______

The next morning, dressed in their uniforms and Kakashi wearing his henge again, they met with the second in command council head and his people to discuss their report and events. The ones who had originally hired the Konoha shinobi were detained in both villages, and the other council heads were not pleased, to say the least. But, they thanked the shinobi profusely when they met over breakfast, where the council head gave them an extra scroll to take home, full of commendations. They also offered packs but the men politely declined, and accepted a simple bag to hold some basic supplies.

As Iruka and Kakashi prepared to leave the village, Iruka turned to the copy nin.

"You're sure you're okay to do this?"

"Of course."

"And if you can't do it all today, you'll tell me?"

"Naturally."

"In advance?"

"I can't promise that..."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "No respect for your team leader, I see."

"But, prickly pear, I respect you so much!"

"I feel like you're abusing that nickname," Iruka sighed as they set off.

"Maa, you made it clear and known that you like me back, so I feel like it's carte blanche."

Iruka sighed but didn't argue, and Kakashi chose to not point it out. For now.

They started with a strong pace, figuring it would be about half a day's journey. Fortunately, the meeting had begun early, as they had requested, and so they had been able to leave by eight.

A few hours in, Iruka and Kakashi began to discuss possibly taking another soldier pill.

"We're not really supposed to abuse them unless absolutely necessary..." Iruka said, unsure of what to do.

"Well, a twelve hour or so journey after being in a dirty fight like we were, it could be necessary," Kakashi suggested. "To shorten it."

Iruka bit his lip as he thought about it. "It has been almost twenty four hours since we took them yesterday....so it's not a bad time frame..."

Kakashi nodded, and Iruka agreed. They stopped for a short break to hydrate before taking the pills, and soon took off again.

"Now we're really making good timing!" Kakashi said, as they headed home faster than before. 

They were much closer to Konoha when Kakashi announced he was going to drop his henge, and Iruka nodded while he upped his pace slightly to be ahead of the other man.

"Maa, Iruka, you could just look, you know. See the face you want to kiss."

"No," Iruka said firmly.

"I see, you want to get straight to the kiss, no studying my face. That can be arranged."

Iruka couldn't help but laugh. "You're so full of yourself sometimes."

"One of the qualities you like about me, no?"

Iruka sighed. "Sometimes, I don't really know. I hope you're done, we can be home in a little over an hour if we push it."

"Your home, or mine?"

Iruka groaned. "Kami, I walked right into that one..."

____

They were about two miles from Konoha when Iruka began to feel that something was off.

He looked around as they continued, but nothing alerted him to anyone trailing them, nor any traps. However, something was definitely amiss.

Iruka glanced to his right at Kakashi, nothing different there...he shook his head and looked forward, figuring he was just tired. The soldier pills had worn off but had given them a good boost, and judging from the sun, they'd get back to Konoha by about five thirty in the evening.

Just as Iruka was thinking ahead of if he should turn in the report tonight or if it could wait til tomorrow, and if he was up for classes at the academy tomorrow, Kakashi faltered in his step.

Iruka sharply turned his head, and saw the copy nin stumble, and his eye blink rapidly.

"Kakashi?" he called out, just as the other man's head dipped and his body began to slip off the branch he had last made contact with.

Iruka deftly caught him, grateful he had already been watching him, and jumped down to the ground below.

"Kakashi!" Iruka groaned, half holding the man up. "What's going on?"

Kakashi looked up at him with his visible eye, as he had put his mask and forehead protector back on. The eye curved into his trademark smile before closing, and...

"Are you kidding me?!" Iruka sighed. "I told you, how many times..." he grumbled, as he turned and hoisted the unconscious man onto his back.

Iruka sighed again. "At least we're close," he said to himself, as he headed home, keeping to the road this time, at a fairly quick pace.

They soon arrived back, and the gate guards appeared surprised to see them. Iruka signed them in quickly and took off towards the hospital, where an ANBU and medical team were waiting for them.

Iruka unceremoniously dropped Kakashi onto a waiting stretcher. 

"He's all yours," he told them. "I assume it's chakra depletion, as usual."

"And you, Iruka-sensei?" a nurse asked. "Your face is quite bruised!"

Iruka shook his head. "I took a few hits, but I'm fine." Still, ever the stickler for rules, Iruka stayed for an examination as Kakashi was taken to his usual room.

At a quarter after six, Iruka was a free man, and knew there was one place he needed to go before heading home.

He knocked on a familiar door, and could hear voices on the other side.

"It's probably dinner, I've got the money," he could hear, and frowned as the door opened.

"Ru?" 

"Kotetsu," he said, in a deadly calm manner. "Pulled from the mission, huh?"

"Ah...uh...I wasn't feeling good?" Kotetsu said, clearly nervous.

"Feeling better now?" Iruka asked, keeping his icy tone.

Kotetsu coughed twice. "A little?" he asked, unsure of how to answer it. "Did you just get back? And your face, what happened?"

"Yeah, I just got back. The mission happened. You accepting bribery money from a certain jonin happened," Iruka said, glaring.

Kotetsu, to his credit, looked embarrassed. "I...I don't know what you mean...are you okay though? Can I get you anything? Did he do that to you?" he asked, whispering the last part.

Iruka shook his head. "No, the gang who tracked us down and captured us as a scam mission did this. I hope he paid you enough?"

"I...he....it's not..." Kotetsu said, but Iruka shrugged and turned to leave, running into a food delivery person on their way down the hall.

"Your dinner?" Iruka said, looking back at Kotetsu, who silently nodded. Iruka nodded and turned back to the delivery person.

"I'll take it, he'll pay," Iruka said, nodding at his friend. He took the bag of food and continued walking, only for two ANBU to appear.

"Umino-san, you'll come with us please," one said.

Iruka took a deep breath. "Of course I am," he muttered, and the three of them left in a swirl of leaves as Izumo called out from inside the apartment.

"Ko, where's the food?"


	30. Hospital? No thank you!

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi ran through his usual waking routine and quickly learned he was in the hospital, yet again.

Thoughts of Iruka carrying him flickered through his mind as he opened his eye and looked at the ceiling.

Memories? Or a dream? He wasn't sure, but they were equally nice to think about.

Suddenly, he realized he was in a different room than his usual one. The ceiling was different, in that there was an extra set of windows casting more light than usual. 

Kakashi's eye danced around the room to observe what he could before he decided to actually sit up and look around.

"Iruka?" he asked, blinking. Was this a dream?

He watched as in the bed to his right, the younger man put the book he was reading down and crossed his arms, frowning at him.

"Well, look who's finally up," Iruka said. "Took you long enough."

"Ah, whatever is happening, I'm sure it's not that bad," Kakashi said. "Wait, you're in the hospital too. Are you okay? Did something happen on our mission?"

Iruka sighed. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Kakashi asked, but a medical-nin entered before they could talk more.

"Good afternoon everyone!" their new visitor said, cheerfully. 

"Can I go now?" Iruka asked, and the medic shook his head.

"Sorry, sensei, rules are rules. Not like I need to tell you that!" the medic said, smiling at Iruka.

Killing intent began to roll off Kakashi, and Iruka rolled his eyes at him.

The medic took their vitals and recorded things in their charts, before leaving, telling them lunch would be up soon.

"Seriously, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Kakashi asked.

"No more than I was after the fight," Iruka sighed, and Kakashi saw his face was still bruised. "Not that anyone here believes me."

"What does that mean?" Kakashi asked.

"You really don't know?" Iruka asked, and Kakashi shook his head. "Whatever. I just want out of here."

"It's not that bad," Kakashi assured him. "I'm here often enough to know."

"I want to go home," Iruka countered.

"But --"

"I. Want. To. Go. Home."

They were interrupted again by lunch arriving, and an ANBU entered as the hospital worker left.

Cat greeted them and began to flip through Kakashi's chart as they began to eat.

"How are you feeling?" Cat asked Kakashi, who shrugged. 

"Fine, I suppose."

Cat nodded and asked Iruka the same question, but was met with silence from the teacher.

Kakashi watched with a wide eye as Cat studied the teacher as he began to eat, before shrugging and reading the younger man's chart.

Seemingly satisfied, Cat moved to the small table sat between their beds and peered into a bag that Kakashi recognized as takeout from a local restaurant.

"Don't even think about it," Iruka said, glaring at the ANBU.

"Just one?" Cat asked, and Iruka shook his head. "A small one? I'll buy you extra later."

They looked at each other in silence, Kakashi watching the events unfold in front of him.

Without moving his head, Cat darted a hand into the takeout bag and pulled out something small, before jumping away and moving his hand to slip under his mask.

Iruka dipped his fingers into water and flicked water at the ANBU.

"Bad kitty!" he shouted. "Shoo!"

Cat stood frozen in place, clearly shocked by the turn of events, and Kakashi began to laugh until it hurt.

"I couldn't help it sensei, their food is delicious," the ANBU apologized.

"I'm still mad at you, both of you," Iruka said to the other men.

"What did I do?" Cat asked. "Other than just now."

"Encouraged this?" Iruka asked, gesturing around with his chopsticks before turning to Kakashi. "And thanks to you, I'm stuck in the hospital for a few days, though I'm feeling fine and not seriously hurt or anything."

"Maa, it's like a vacation?" Kakashi suggested, and Iruka glared at him.

"Hardly," Iruka spat out, before turning his attention back to the ANBU. "Why did you let him go on a mission when he was chakra depleted not long ago?"

Cat shrugged. "He asked nicely? And you do have injuries, sensei, you needed to get checked out."

Iruka sighed and returned to eating, Kakashi doing the same, and the room was silent for a few minutes before Iruka turned to Kakashi.

"Can't you break us out?"

"You want me to commit a crime for you?" Kakashi asked, surprised.

"Maybe?"

Kakashi considered this for a moment. "That's like...like a love declaration!" he cried. "The main character did something like that in the last Icha Icha --"

"Forget it," Iruka sighed, and turned back to his food, ignoring Kakashi while the copy nin described the scene from the book in vivid detail.

______

Later, their lunch had been cleared out and they were alone.

"You know," Kakashi said, trying to get Iruka to talk to him. "This is like a date, it's just a date in a hospital. A hospital date."

"It's not a date," Iruka sighed, laying back and looking at the ceiling, arms folded under his head.

"Sure it is," Kakashi said. "Like a mini-trip, a vacation, like I said earlier. Time away from others, just me and you."

"And ANBU, and doctors and nurses and other medical and hospital staff who come in at all times of the day," Iruka said. "You've been out cold for almost a day, what do you know?"

Kakashi thought about this. "So I did pass out on the mission....and you carried me?"

"Unfortunately," Iruka sighed.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "I knew it! It wasn't a dream!"

"More like a nightmare," Iruka commented.

"Anything I should know from when I passed out?"

Iruka considered this, sitting up slightly in bed and turning onto his side to look at the copy nin, who was sat propped up by pillows in bed.

"Well," Iruka began, "we kissed right before you passed out. Don't you remember, princess?"

"What?!"

"We did," Iruka said, an innocent look on his face.

"Really?"

"Yep," Iruka said. "We kissed, we held hands, we made sweet, sweet love."

Kakashi sighed. "Now I know you're joking," he said, pouting.

Iruka laughed. "Isn't that why you like me?"

Kakashi sighed again. "It is. Always being on guard around me and playing my game back," he admitted. "How did I get you to return my feelings in the end?"

"Persistent stalking," Iruka stated. "Now I'm going to take a nap, don't bother me until dinner."

And with that, he rolled over, and Kakashi daydreamed about their new relationship.

_______

It wasn't until the next day that Kakashi finally learned why Iruka was in the hospital with him.

"Did I really?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, you really did," Iruka said, frowning at him from the chair across from Kakashi's bed.

"Huh," Kakashi mused. "Strange."

"More like, insane," Iruka commented. "I brought you safely back after you passed out from chakra exhaustion. No, after you passed out from abusing soldier pills, when I specifically told you not to, and then you had the nerve, the audacity, to tell the staff here you were poisoned?!"

Kakashi blushed slightly. "Maa, can't I blame it on chakra exhaustion? Who knows what kinds of things I say when I'm that tired?"

"Apparently you just go around telling lies! Because you didn't just tell them you were poisoned, but that I was too!" 

Kakashi shrugged. "I guess in my weary brain I just wanted to see you again? Or," he said, trying to calm down Iruka, "or, I was truly just so concerned for your well being?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Unlike you, I actually stayed and got checked out when I dropped you off. And I was medically cleared to go home. Which I was on my way to when ANBU intercepted me and brought me here."

"Better safe than sorry," Kakashi suggested, and Iruka shook his head.

"You're going to be sorry, alright," Iruka said. "Not only did the mission go longer than expected, but now I'm away from the academy until we're cleared so that we don't 'expose' anyone else."

"Ah, you're starting to say 'we' and not just talking about yourself," Kakashi sighed. "We, us, I like it!"

Iruka threw an empty cup at him. "I'm not being romantic! We," he said, stressing the word and gesturing between the two of them, "we are stuck here until they finish running tests."

"Well, they need to know what we got hit with," Kakashi reminded him.

"There was no poison!" Iruka said, throwing his hands up in frustration. "You got hit with a sedative, and only a sedative. Which, let me remind you, wouldn't have knocked you out half as bad if you weren't chakra depleted!"

"Sedative, poison, same thing sometimes," Kakashi mused. "Well, since we're here together, what do you want to do?"

"Other than murder you?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Other than that, yes."

Iruka couldn't help but laugh. "At least they put us in a room for two people and not your usual one."

"It is a nice room, my usual room," Kakashi sighed. "It would have just been extra cozy for us. Perhaps make us share a bed. Maybe they can transfer us there after all..."

Iruka threw another cup at him.

_______

While in the hospital, both men napped. For Iruka, it was in part because he was tired from the mission, and in part because he had time off, so why not? They didn't have much else to do in their room. Especially as Kakashi napped more often, due to his worse health.

Kakashi didn't want to admit it, naturally, but he was exhausted, and even just being awake for longer than a few hours was too tiresome for the first few days.

He would wake up and find himself with a book he had been reading laying open on his lap, or his latest meal half-finished. Or even that the meal was gone or he had just plain slept through it, and it would be brought to him once he was awake, even if it was hours later than expected.

Still, he tried to be up and about in their room as he wanted to take advantage of time with Iruka, and on the fourth night of being at the hospital, he woke up only to see it was quite dark out.

He stumbled to the bathroom and relieved himself, washing his face and brushing his teeth before leaving it.

However, as he was passing Iruka's bed, the one closest to the bathroom, his legs felt weak and he half-fell on the other man's bed.

"Kakashi?" Iruka sleepily asked. "Are you okay?"

"Maa, I'm fine, just heading back to bed," Kakashi said. "My legs just have something else in mind."

"Do you need help?" Iruka asked.

"I don't think so," Kakashi said, just before his legs gave out again.

"Stupid jonin pride," Iruka sleepily grumbled. "Here," he said, as he reached out and pulled Kakashi onto his own bed, moving over so the man had space on the bed with him.

"Hospital cuddles? You spoil me," Kakashi sighed, getting under the blanket, already feeling sleep calling out for him.

"It's easier to get you here than to get out of bed myself to get you back to your bed," Iruka muttered, yawning. "Now go to sleep."

"Yes, dear," Kakashi sighed, and Iruka laughed as they shuffled around, ending up facing each other while laying on their sides.

They shifted more, trying to get comfortable, and ended up with one of Kakashi's legs strewn over Iruka's, and Iruka's arm draped over Kakashi's side.

Kakashi pulled his mask down. "Goodnight," he said, before moving slightly and pressing his unmasked lips to Iruka's.

Slightly chapped lips met warm, soft ones, and after a second, the light pressure was returned by the teacher.

Their lips slid against each other for a few moments, barely deepening the kiss, before they mutually ended it, both too tired to continue.

"Goodnight," Iruka murmured, as he burrowed into the bed a bit more and Kakashi drifted to sleep eternally grateful that he had just brushed his teeth...

___

Iruka woke, feeling more refreshed than he had for some time. Memories from overnight came back to him, but he saw that Kakashi had moved back to his own bed...and was sitting up, reading?

"Morning," Iruka greeted him.

"A late morning," Kakashi commented, putting his book down and giving Iruka an upside down eye smile. "You slept in, prickly pear. Guess all our cuddling really wore you out, eh?"

Iruka sighed and rubbed his face. "And here I thought it was a dream."

"A pleasant dream," Kakashi said, "but it was real. As was our kiss," he said, winking.

Iruka groaned. "I can't believe our first kiss was in a hospital!"

"Maa, it's romantic," Kakashi mused.

Iruka shot him an unimpressed look. "Yeah, it was so romantic that you were too weak to get back to your bed."

"Minor details," Kakashi said, moving with only slight discomfort from his bed to bring Iruka his breakfast tray. He sat back on his own bed, watching Iruka begin to eat. "Anyway, I have good news! I convinced them to let us quarantine outside of the hospital!"

Iruka paused eating. "Really?" Kakashi nodded and Iruka sighed happily. "Great! Well, good luck with your quarantine."

"We're doing it together."

"What?" Iruka asked, pausing.

"Well," Kakashi began, "it makes sense to have one location for us than two. Easier for them to monitor and contact trace and that sort of thing."

"We weren't even poisoned!" Iruka hissed. 

"You can tell me all about it while we spend the next few days together at your place," Kakashi offered, trying to comfort the other man.

Iruka choked on his tea. "Why my place?"

"It's more comfortable," Kakashi said, shrugging.

Iruka sighed. "I'd rather go to Ibiki's cell..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this story is going to be winding down soon. Thanks to everyone who's reading it, but do note that there's about four chapters left after this one!
> 
> Let's connect, I'm on [tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


	31. Quarantine

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

They were transferred early that afternoon after the medics ran a few more tests on them.

"No one is listening to me!" Iruka grumbled as they stood in his living room, with a medic and Cat. "How many times have I said, we weren't poisoned!"

"Really, sensei," Kakashi said, toeing his sandals off and flopping onto the sofa, "maybe it's the poison making you confused or easily agitated? Aren't those side effects?"

Iruka glared at him as the medic ran through a few policies.

"And we'll check in daily, and ANBU will be stationed to assist. We anticipate having results by the middle of next week."

"Next week!" Iruka shouted at the medic, who seemed startled. "It's Thursday!"

The medic looked at Cat, who didn't respond, then Kakashi, who shrugged and settled into the sofa, and finally back at Iruka, offering an unsure smile.

Iruka sighed and rolled his eyes. "My apologies, I'm just....on edge..."

The medic breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course, sensei, it's understandable, given the circumstances. But...I'll go now..." they said, excusing themselves and leaving.

Iruka huffed and took off his own sandals, reaching into his vest as he did so and pulling out a piece of paper.

"Here," he said, holding it out to Cat, who obligingly accepted it.

"What's that?" Kakashi said, half sitting up. "Not a love letter, I hope," he said, narrowing his visible eye.

"You're terrible," Iruka said to him. "It's a grocery list. If we're going to be quarantined here for a few days, I plan on eating well. You can go shopping, he'll pay," Iruka told Cat, nodding at Kakashi.

"Maa, is that all I am to you? A piece of meat and a wallet?"

"And if you are?" Iruka laughed.

Kakashi sighed. "I'd be in more love than I am."

Iruka rolled his eyes again. "Whatever. Why don't you focus on making your own list, hmm?"

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"You need clothes," Iruka reminded him. "Your own clothes. Your own everything," he said, counting on his fingers. "Clothes, bath products, toothpaste, toothbrush."

"But prickly pear --" Kakashi began.

"But nothing, you're not borrowing any of mine."

Kakashi sighed and looked at the ANBU. "What prickly pear wants, prickly pear gets. I'll give you extra money, just get me what he said," the copy nin said, fishing for his wallet and passing money to the ANBU.

"Thank you, and feel free to let yourself in when you're back," Iruka told Cat.

"But not if there's a kunai hanging on the doorknob!" Kakashi called out, and caught a sandal Iruka threw at him as he took the other off.

Cat shrugged and vanished, and Iruka hung up his flak vest.

"I'm going to change and make the bed," Iruka said.

"So we can mess it up later?"

Iruka couldn't help but laugh. "More like, it's been sitting there for a week, when I thought I'd be back much sooner."

"Ooh, put the blue plaid blanket on it," Kakashi suggested. "It's soft, I liked it when I slept here."

"I can't believe you have a preference in my bedding already," Iruka muttered to himself as he left the room.

Kakashi shrugged and pulled out his book, humming to himself as he began to read.

Before long, Cat reappeared, laden down with bags, and Iruka came from his bedroom to help.

"Groceries," Cat said, motioning to several bags. "Hatake-san's items," he said, pointing to another. "And reimbursement," he said, holding up a takeout bag from the same restaurant he had stolen a snack from earlier that week.

Iruka chuckled as he thanked the ANBU, who soon left.

"I'm going to put the food away, if you wanted to, I don't know, see what's going where?" Iruka called out to Kakashi, who stood to join him in the kitchen.

"I figured I'd just ask you where things are," Kakashi sighed, and Iruka rolled his eyes.

"You're living here for almost a week, you're no longer a guest," he said to the copy nin, who smiled underneath his mask.

"That's quite a jump in our relationship!"

"That's not what I meant!" Iruka retorted, laughing. "I'm not going to baby you, princess."

"But prickly pear," Kakashi pouted. "I love feeling spoiled by you."

Iruka shook his head and pointed to the bag of his items. "I'm going to ignore that. Anyway, those are yours, feel free to put toiletries in the bathroom."

"And my clothes in a drawer in your room?" Kakashi asked, hopeful.

"Not on your life. With my luck, you'd take it as an invitation to move in."

"It could be," Kakashi grumbled. "Life of a shinobi is short, seize the day and all that..."

"I'm ignoring that too," Iruka commented. "You can store your clothes in the living room, neatly. Since you'll be sleeping out there."

"We'll see about that," Kakashi said, winking, and delighted in Iruka's blush.

___

That evening they were relaxing in the living room after dinner, debating if they wanted to read or watch something.

"Should we get to kissing?" Kakashi asked.

"What? No!" Iruka near shouted.

"Maa, why not? Oh, you want a big unveiling of my face, don't you?" Kakashi said, gesturing to his mask and giving Iruka a closed eye smile.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "No, and we need to have boundaries for while you're here."

"Say what?"

Iruka sighed. "Look, if we have to be here together for a few days, we can't rush into anything if we want to have a healthy relationship."

"So you do want a relationship!" Kakashi triumphantly shouted.

"Do you know how long we've been fighting and what not?"

"Uh...no?"

"Almost a year."

"Almost a year?!" Kakashi gasped. "How do you know that?"

Iruka blushed slightly. "It's kind of significant when you suddenly find yourself on the copy nin's bad side..."

Kakashi pouted underneath his mask. "And here I thought maybe I had begun to make an appearance in your diary."

Iruka snorted. "In your dreams."

"More like, in my Icha Icha dreams. So you're saying we have an upcoming anniversary?"

"That's not what I meant!" Iruka sputtered, his face turning a deeper shade of red.

"And we need to do something special," Kakashi continued.

"Definitely not!"

"But we can still share the bed, right?"

"I never said we would," Iruka complained. "Do I even have a choice?"

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively. "I'll summon the pack for help with it again."

"Oh no you don't, you're chakra depleted, remember?"

"But I'll do anything for you," Kakashi said, winking, and Iruka sighed.

"I give up."

_____

The next morning, Iruka woke and noticed two things.

First, it was fairly early. His normal wake up time, really, but today he didn't have to be up early to go to the academy.

And second, he was not alone in his bed, as he had been when he went to sleep.

He looked over and saw Kakashi sat up, reading.

"I thought you were sleeping on the sofa?" Iruka sighed.

Kakashi closed his book and put it on the nightstand. "I was, and when I knew you were asleep, I snuck in. Romantic, no?"

"What happened to boundaries early in our relationship?" Iruka muttered, pulling the blankets tighter around himself.

"Well, sharing a bed doesn't have to mean...other things..." Kakashi suggested, as he nestled into the blankets himself. "Unless you wanted to...?"

"No," Iruka said, pulling the blankets over his head.

"Okay, okay, just cuddles for now," Kakashi agreed, pulling the younger man closer to him.

"I'd protest more, but you're a surprisingly good cuddler," Iruka yawned as he snuggled into him, and Kakashi chuckled.

"Just don't go telling the village that," he said, tightening his hold on Iruka even more and closing his own eyes.

___

They woke again later in the morning and separately showered and changed.

After breakfast, they ran through light exercises and stretching, stealing glances at the other here and there.

A medic came by in the early afternoon for their check up, and they lazed around for the rest of the day, with both reading, and Kakashi later falling asleep on the sofa.

The two were cooking dinner later when there was a knock on the door, and Iruka left Kakashi to answer it.

"We have a guest," Iruka announced on his return to the kitchen, and Cat entered behind him, exchanging a nod with Kakashi.

"I hope you're both well," the ANBU said, and they nodded. "Good. I have gifts for you," he said, unrolling a scroll and unsealing it to reveal several bags.

"What's all this?" Iruka asked, surprised.

"Gifts from the village," Cat said. "It is now common knowledge that you were poisoned," he said, and Iruka rolled his eyes. "So, your students sent cards, sensei, and some others have also sent well wishes and items to assist your quarantine and time for healing."

"I hope they sent a large bottle of aspirin," Iruka sighed, "because this is giving me one big headache."

"Aww, nothing a kiss can't help with," Kakashi said, giving him a masked peck on the cheek.

"Kakashi!" Iruka shrieked. "Not in front of the ANBU!"

"Maa, it's fine," Kakashi said. "Just making sure he knows you're mine."

Iruka shook his head, and Cat held up his hands in front of him.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Iruka asked Cat, but behind him, Kakashi was waving his hands, including the one holding the wooden spoon he was using to stir food with.

"Ah, thank you, sensei, but I have to return to my patrol," Cat said. "Another time, perhaps?"

"Perhaps," Kakashi said. "Thank you, Cat. See you later!"

Cat left, and they soon sat to eat.

"Thank you for cooking," Iruka said, and Kakashi gave him a closed eye smile.

"My pleasure," he said, reaching one hand up to his face.

Iruka watched, wide eyed, as Kakashi's right hand grasped the top of his mask and pulled it down, slowly.

"What are you doing?" Iruka whispered.

"Getting ready to eat?"

"But...your face..."

Kakashi suddenly yanked his mask all the way down, and Iruka's eyes widened more. "Iruka," he said quietly, but firmly. "We're dating, right?" Iruka silently nodded. "And as you said, it's been a while that we've been dancing around each other. So it's not been a short time with all this. Besides," he said, smiling, "this is the face you saw on the mission."

Iruka smiled softly and blushed slightly, directing his gaze to his food as he began to eat. "It is," he quietly agreed. "Thank you, for trusting me."

Kakashi winked and smiled, and Iruka's eyes danced between the copy nin's face and his own food.

To help distract him, Kakashi began to discuss how they should spend the weekend.

"But, really, how hard is it to tell we weren't poisoned?" Iruka grumbled as they debated movies to watch. "There's literally nothing in my system."

"I could be in your system," Kakashi said, winking, and Iruka laughed as he shook his head.

"And now the whole village knows we're cooped up together," Iruka sighed.

"Shacked up, you mean."

"You're just loving all of this, aren't you?" Iruka asked, and Kakashi nodded. "Showing me your face doesn't get you out of the dog house, you know."

Kakashi pouted, and Iruka laughed at seeing it without a mask.

"Why don't we clean up and start going through our gifts?" Iruka suggested, and soon they were sat together on the sofa with tea, doing just that.

Iruka sighed happily as he opened up cards and letters from his students. "The kids miss me, they hope I get better soon. Hinata asked if I've read a new book. Ino sent me a dried flower from her family's shop. Naruto wants to know when we can go for ramen. Kiba hopes we can go outside for class when I get back. And Shikamaru said it's boring to have a substitute," he laughed, shaking his head as he showed the gifts to Kakashi.

"And the teachers can't wait for you to get back," Kakashi laughed, picking up a letter.

"I'll bet," Iruka laughed. "It's always a drag when we have a substitute for too long. Everything just feels out of place."

They opened another bag and began to pull out items.

"Gifts from the village, hmm?" Iruka said. "Ah, Teuchi sent us coupons for ramen and said he'll send an order on the house while we're quarantined, that was nice of him."

"It was," Kakashi agreed. He pulled out two items wrapped in plain brown paper. "For me, from Genma. For you, from Anko," he said, passing one to Iruka.

They opened theirs and were silent.

"I can't believe this," Iruka groaned. 

"They're just being supportive," Kakashi suggested.

"This is all your fault, you know that, right? Because you let the village think we were dating for longer than we actually were."

"So?"

"So?!" Iruka sighed. "So, they think we're a long-term couple quarantined together!"

"So Genma sent us protection," Kakashi mused, looking at the box. "I mean, I'm hoping to put it to use with you..."

"Not just yet," Iruka said. "And Anko sent chocolate syrup!"

"She knows you like sweets?"

Iruka shot him a stern look. "I think she sent it by itself, wrapped in the same paper as Genma's, for another reason."

Kakashi gently took the bottle from his hands and set it aside. "Well, we can definitely use it this weekend..."

Iruka looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"...for ice cream, or chocolate milk," Kakashi quickly said. "And for alone time," he added, quietly.

Iruka huffed and reached into the bag for a few less exciting items, before finally pulling out a scroll.

"What's this?" he asked, unrolling it. "Our mission report?"

"Yep," Kakashi said, putting everything else back in the bags to tidy up.

"Why do we have it? I wrote it and turned it in while we were in the hospital."

"I requested it to review," Kakashi informed him. "Now, let's talk about after quarantine, AKA our third formal date. Sounds like we could have it at Ichiraku's with the coupons, but you're supposed to plan the third date, so I won't say anything more," he said to Iruka.

Iruka frowned at him. "What makes you say that?"

"It's on the report."

"What do you mean?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Check it and see."

"I wrote it, I know what it says."

"Read everything," Kakashi suggested, drinking his tea. 

Iruka frowned again but turned his attention to the report, soon glaring at Kakashi. "What is this?" he asked, pointing to the bottom of the report.

"I believe it's called an addendum."

Iruka rubbed his own face with a hand. "I know that, but why?"

Kakashi rolled his shoulders and stretched. "Well, sensei, when a formal report has been filed and a later addition needs to be made..."

Iruka threw the scroll onto the table. "You know what I mean."

"I just wanted to make it official. Notarized. No take backs," Kakashi said.

"You used official Hokage business to secure a third date?"

"Maybe?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "When did you even do this?"

"During one of your naps. You're adorable when you sleep," Kakashi sighed, and pulled Iruka back to lean against him on the sofa.

"You're ridiculous," Iruka grumbled. "You not only abused your status as a trusted shinobi, but you can apparently write perfect addendums, yet crappy reports?"

"Maybe? Anyway, now you have to plan it or you'd be in violation, and I know the quaintest little cell in T&I you could visit..."


	32. Quarantine Dating

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi woke and frowned. Iruka had definitely known he was in bed last night, hadn't they cuddled again?

Yet where was his favorite chuunin?

He sighed and rubbed his face, relishing not wearing a mask to bed, and smiled at the thought that Iruka had seen his face (again).

He eventually decided to leave the comforts of the bed, scratching the back of his head as he thought about if they could start calling it "their bed." Sure, he wasn't living there, but then again, he was. Temporarily, at least.

"I'll have to bring it up to him," Kakashi said to himself, hopping into the shower.

Kakashi let the warm water run over him, as he studied the two sets of shower products, before shrugging and grabbing Iruka's.

Some time later, washed, dried, and dressed in shinobi blues and an eyepatch, he entered the kitchen, where Iruka was at the table, reading a newspaper over a cup of coffee.

"Morning, my love," Kakashi greeted him, and Iruka shook his head.

"I think I prefer 'prickly pear'," the teacher sighed. "But, good morning. Someone slept in," he commented, as Kakashi looked around for a mug. "Second cabinet from the left."

Kakashi saluted him and opened the cabinet, grabbing a mug and pouring himself coffee.

"I suppose I was tired," the copy nin said, "but I'd like to blame it on being in your arms all night."

Iruka laughed and sat back in his chair. "Do you ever stop?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't have to answer that," Iruka laughed, and Kakashi joined him at the table.

The jonin raised his visible eyebrow and looked at Iruka.

"What?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi was silent but leaned towards Iruka, and sniffed several times.

"I did shower," Iruka frowned. 

"You smell different."

Iruka mumbled something.

"What?" Kakashi asked, and Iruka bit his lip.

"I may have decided to use your soap and shampoo," the brunette said, blushing slightly. "It smells good on you."

Kakashi laughed.

"What?" Iruka asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I used yours today, for the same reason."

Iruka joined him in laughing. "Well, I guess when you go home you can leave yours here for me to use."

"And me, when I shower in the future," Kakashi said, winking at him. "Are you sure you don't just want me to move in? We are living together..."

"That's a no, a firm no," Iruka said. "We're still early in all this, remember?"

"Time is just a word," Kakashi sighed.

"And yet you're always late," Iruka countered. 

"You'll miss me when we're cleared to leave."

"We are clear," Iruka reminded him. "Your lies have spun this web that we're caught in. This is all your doing."

"So what you're saying," Kakashi said as he thought about this, "is you're grateful I got us a staycation to spend together?"

"I will be so glad to leave and get some fresh air," Iruka said.

"Ah, so you're fishing for a picnic," the copy nin said. "That can be arranged."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "You know once you're cleared you'll be sent on a mission."

"And you'll miss me."

"I might. But I won't mind having some peace and quiet, some freedom," Iruka laughed. 

"Not too much freedom," Kakashi said, scowling.

"What, afraid someone else will decide to spend their free time tormenting me before developing feelings?" Iruka teased.

"Maybe?" 

Iruka rolled his eyes. "I only have room for one strange person in my life, and you've called that spot."

"And yet you're friends with Anko," Kakashi teased, and Iruka laughed.

"Says the guy who challenges his eternal rival?"

"Rival is different than friend?" 

"Nice try, but no," Iruka said. "We just have to admit it, we have weird friends."

"But we're perfectly normal boyfriends," Kakashi suggested. "Underneath the underneath...."

_______

They had just finished a light lunch and were settling in to read in the living room, when Iruka cleared his throat.

"I thought about your addendum," he declared.

"Oh?"

"And I accept."

"Oh?" Kakashi asked again, excited. "When?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?!"

"Tonight," Iruka repeated. "We'll have our third date tonight."

Kakashi sighed. "That's cheating. It's supposed to be in public."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "It wasn't really clearly stated."

"But prickly pear!"

"But princess!" Iruka laughed. "I'm kidding. We'll have a public third date -"

"Which you'll plan," Kakashi interjected.

"Which I'll plan," Iruka agreed. "But tonight, we'll have an in-house date. I mean, why not have a Saturday night date? And it's not uncommon to stay in for a date."

Kakashi thought about this and nodded. "That's true. Not like we can go out anyway."

"Because of you," Iruka reminded him. "Anyway, I have it all planned. We'll have dinner, watch a movie, maybe get a little frisky," he whispered.

"Now you're talking!"

Iruka shook his head. "Well, we've got some time before all that. But I do want us to change into nice civilian clothes, just a heads up."

"We could just start the date now..."

"No."

Kakashi pouted. "How am I supposed to focus on anything else until then?"

Iruka shrugged and settled into his own chair. "I don't know, but you might consider reading anything other than Icha Icha..."

_____

At about half past five, the men separated to get changed. Iruka changed in his bedroom, Kakashi in the bathroom. 

Kakashi made a mental note to thank Tenzo for getting him some civilian clothes that were more than loungewear, and felt his excitement about the night grow as he attempted to do...something...with his hair.

In his room, Iruka stood in boxers in front of his closet, fretting over what to wear.

"Kami," he sighed. "I planned this whole thing, why didn't I spend more time on this part?"

He eventually settled on a forest green dress shirt and grey slacks, and brushed his hair before putting it up in a tight ponytail.

Iruka cracked open his bedroom door, nervously peering out.

"Yo," he heard, and bashfully opened his door more, to find Kakashi leaning against the hallway wall.

"Hi," Iruka said, shyly. "You look nice."

"Thank you," Kakashi said, looking down at his black dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his forearms, and black slacks. "So do you."

Iruka smiled. "I think this is the first time I've seen you in civilian clothes."

Kakashi thought about this and nodded. "True. It adds an unexpected twist to our stay at home date," he said, also smiling. "I'm glad you suggested we change." He held out a hand, and Iruka took it. "Shall we?"

Iruka laughed as Kakashi led them to the living room.

Suddenly, Iruka paused and pulled Kakashi back, bringing them face to face, looking into each other's eyes.

"Hi," Iruka said, eyes shining with excitement.

"Hey," Kakashi said, smiling softly. He leaned down and brushed his lips over Iruka's, but before the kiss could deepen, there was a knock on the door.

Kakashi sighed as Iruka pulled away. "Seriously?"

Iruka shook his head. "It's dinner," he called out as he headed to the door, and Kakashi grabbed a bandana out of his pocket and quickly tied it around his face.

"Thank you," he heard Iruka say after opening the door, and Kakashi flared out his chakra, just in case.

Iruka returned, a bag in his hand, a frown on his face.

"Did you do that on purpose? Really?"

"What?" Kakashi asked, taking the bandana off.

"Trying to intimidate an ANBU who was bringing us dinner?" Iruka asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kakashi shrugged and followed him to the kitchen to eat. "I just wanted to remind them I was here."

Iruka studied him in silence, and Kakashi sighed.

"And since you're in nice clothes, I may have wanted to remind them to keep eyes, hands, whatever to themselves. Can you blame me?"

Iruka rolled his eyes but smiled. "I'm going to choose to be flattered rather than anything else. But no doing that when we go out, agreed?"

"Agreed," Kakashi said, leaning towards Iruka. "Now, where were we?"

Iruka gave him a quick peck on the lips. "About to eat dinner."

Kakashi puffed out his cheeks as he sighed. "I suppose..."

Iruka laughed and they pulled out the takeout items.

"Ramen, just like our first date," Kakashi mused as he grabbed sake and cups.

Iruka wrinkled his brow as he thought about this. "Wasn't our first date at the restaurant you took me to?"

"Our first-first date was way back when," Kakashi reminded him. "You had just sent me to T&I, and I was starving."

Iruka laughed and shook his head. "I remember that. You showed up out of the blue and harassed me. I thought you had poisoned the food to get back at me."

Kakashi sighed. "Poisoning isn't really my thing."

"Unless it means time off work," Iruka retorted. "But how was I to know that back then?"

"Ah, the early days," Kakashi sighed.

Iruka rolled his eyes and passed him chopsticks. "And now look at us. Stuck together for days at a time."

"Only the best for my prickly pear," Kakashi suggested, and Iruka couldn't help but laugh.

They ate and shared mildly embarrassing stories, including Kakashi telling Iruka about his early experiences with sneaking ramen underneath his mask. In turn, Iruka shared of how he learned the hard way that he had a two-bowl ramen limit.

"Now, two bowls and dessert, I can do," Iruka said. "But three bowls of ramen, that's too much liquid."

"Says the guy who loves ramen," Kakashi laughed. "Noted." He paused. "It's a shame I didn't know we were having a staying-in date, I could have arranged to have something brought. After all, if I was coming over for the date, I would have brought something myself."

Iruka smiled softly at him. "That's thoughtful of you. But I believe I was the one ordered to plan the date, so everything is on me. But I'll plan for that in the future."

They finished eating and cleared the table as Kakashi refilled their cups.

"So, what else did you have in mind?" he asked, taking a sip.

"What any couple does on a Saturday night at home date," Iruka said, smiling.

"To the bedroom?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "To the couch, to watch a movie. But I'll let you choose from my humble selection."

Kakashi followed him and looked through the movies as Iruka sat on the sofa, watching him.

"The Icha Icha movie would be good," the copy nin murmured. "I'll have to bring over a copy to keep here."

"I heard that, and no," Iruka flatly said. "Try again."

"Just you wait until I plan a date," Kakashi said.

Iruka laughed. "Threatening me with a good time, princess?"

Kakashi winked at him before turning his attention back to the movies. "We could watch this and make fun of it?" he suggested, holding a movie up.

Iruka nodded. "I love doing that!"

"Where did you even get it?"

Iruka shook his head. "Anko gave it to me as a gag gift last year, you can see it's still in the wrapping. But it is a time honored tradition, for shinobi to watch civilian-directed ninja movies and point out all the errors."

Kakashi nodded as he set it up, and soon sat on the sofa next to the teacher. He pulled Iruka into his side, wrapping his right arm around the other man.

Iruka sighed happily and snuggled into him, and Kakashi laughed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were fully into me," Kakashi said.

He felt Iruka shrug. "I suppose you've grown on me," the younger man said, looking up at him and smiling.

Kakashi leaned in for a kiss but Iruka turned to the television.

"Movie's starting!" he said, and Kakashi scowled.

_______

"Kami, that was terrible," Iruka sighed. "I don't even want to keep it to make fun of in the future."

Kakashi nodded. "One of the worst I've seen. A shinobi getting stuck in mud?"

"Don't forget he lost his sandal in it, and you know we can't do anything if we're down a shoe," Iruka reminded him.

"Of course! One time my shoe came loose, and my life flashed before my eyes," Kakashi mused, and Iruka laughed.

They continued to make fun of the movie as they made tea, settling onto the couch with it.

"This was nice," Iruka said, snuggling into Kakashi. "Surprisingly."

"Ouch?" Kakashi said, sighing, and Iruka grinned at him.

"You were actually a gentleman, who knew," Iruka laughed.

"Maa, and I was just about to ask if it was time to get frisky," Kakashi pouted.

"Just a little," Iruka said, leaning towards Kakashi.

They closed the distance and began to kiss.

A short time later, Kakashi was beginning to take Iruka's hair out of his ponytail, when the younger man suddenly sat upright and groaned.

"What is it? You want your hair to stay up?" Kakashi asked, surprised.

"No," Iruka sighed. "I forgot we have ANBU guards."

"So?" Kakashi asked, looking around, not seeing anyone in the apartment.

"So, it doesn't feel right to be doing this when I know there's ANBU stationed nearby monitoring us," Iruka said, biting his lip.

"How do you know they're nearby?"

"My wards here are sensitive, and I guess one of them triggered it," Iruka sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

Kakashi groaned. "I'm being blocked by ANBU?"

"We both are," Iruka offered. "It's just weird..."

"Some might be into that," Kakashi suggested, winking, and Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Don't even go there. And weren't you the jealous one earlier?"

"Maa, that was then, this is now."

Iruka sighed. "Well, now we can just drink our tea and go to bed."

"Together?" Kakashi asked, hopeful.

Iruka smiled. "Together. But no funny business."

Kakashi grumbled but agreed.

"For now..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some quarantine dating fluff for ya....


	33. The Third Date

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

The medic cleared them Monday morning, but suggested neither rush back into anything too intense.

Iruka thanked them and their ANBU guard over and over, before rushing to grab his flak vest and sandals.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked, watching him.

"Going out," Iruka said, pulling on his vest. "I need fresh air, open skies, the works."

"Sounds exhausting," Kakashi sighed, and Iruka shook his head.

"Stay here if you want, but no funny business," Iruka warned him. "And you might as well start packing up your things."

"I can't stay?"

"Nope," Iruka said, adjusting a sandal. "You're not living here anymore."

"But...I can keep things here?"

Iruka considered this. "Toiletries, I suppose. Maybe a pair of clothes or extra uniform. One, only one."

Kakashi sighed again. "So many rules, dating you."

Iruka rolled his eyes as he opened the door. "Yeah, because you're the easiest boyfriend too, princess. See you later."

With that, he left, and Kakashi smiled at the closed door.

"At least he didn't kick me out yet..."

_____

Iruka let the copy nin stay that night, as the other man had suggested that it would be "too soon" of a change to "up and leave suddenly."

While Kakashi had basked in that victory, he was unprepared for the other man to get up so early for his return to the academy, and was only too grateful he had a jutsu up his sleeve he could do in his sleep (literally) this morning to get to his own place to sleep more.

They didn't see each other for the rest of the week as Iruka was up to his ears in catching up on lesson planning and returning to the missions desk, and Kakashi worked on extra training to get back to shape, given his chakra exhaustion on top of chakra exhaustion.

"They're making me take a physical tomorrow morning," Kakashi sighed as he perched on Iruka's desk Friday night at the missions office.

"That's good," Iruka said, finishing the takeout they had ordered. He was on a late shift, and that, combined with it being a Friday night, meant few people coming or going.

"Maa, it's a headache."

"Maybe it will teach you not to drain yourself so much," Iruka suggested, throwing out the food containers. "You know, take better care of yourself?"

Kakashi pouted underneath his mask. "Isn't that what you're here for?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "You're such a big baby sometimes, you know that?"

"Only for you," Kakashi said, giving him an upside down eye smile. "What are we doing when you get off work?"

"Don't start that," Iruka said, sternly. "You're going home soon, you need to rest up before your physical."

"But prickly pear, I miss you!"

"You'll miss me more if you get chakra exhaustion for stupid reasons again, and I leave your sorry ass in the hospital for days."

"You wouldn't!"

Iruka smirked. "I'll have paperwork mandating you being held there until you pass two, no, three, sets of exams! Round the clock ANBU guard! Restraints on the bed!"

"Now that last one has me interested," Kakashi said, leering at him.

"Your home. Now. Alone."

"When I feel like it," Kakashi countered, and they stared at each other for a moment.

"Fine, whatever," Iruka said, shrugging. "I have to get back to work."

Kakashi smiled, feeling pretty smug that he had won, and made himself more comfortable, pulling out his book.

A few minutes later, Iruka sighed.

"I can't make sense of this report," he muttered. "Can you check this out for me?" he said to the older man, who looked up from his book.

"I'll try?" Kakashi offered, and Irkua threw him a rolled up scroll. Kakashi put his book away and opened it, only to find himself enveloped in a cloud of blue smoke.

When the smoke cleared a moment later, he found himself on the street outside of Hokage Tower, and a note fluttered to the ground.

Picking it up, he sighed as he read it.

"Looks like you didn't win this round. Go home and go to sleep! -I."

Kakashi sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and headed home, grumbling to himself about the prank.

____

Iruka was beginning to consider what to plan for their third public date, and spent the day running errands around the village as Kakashi had his physical. He fully expected the other man to pop up later and perhaps invite himself in for dinner, and so Iruka had spent time buying extra groceries.

It was approaching dinner time when he finally made his way home, and as he set down two bags to fish out his key, Kakashi suddenly appeared.

"Just in time," Iruka laughed. "I suppose you're fishing for dinner?"

Kakashi studied him silently, and Iruka faltered.

"What is it?"

"You were right," Kakashi shrugged. "They're sending me out on a mission. I passed everything today."

Iruka nodded. "I see," he said, feeling sadness creep in. He cleared his throat. "Well, not like we didn't see this coming. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow. I came to say goodbye, I need to pack and go over things with my team tonight."

Iruka nodded again. "Get home safe," he said. "You, and your team."

"I'll do my best," Kakashi said. "Don't go finding any other crazy jonin to date while I'm gone."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "I'll just enjoy the peace and quiet, thanks."

Without warning, Kakashi stepped forward, pulled his mask down, and kissed Iruka like his life depended on it.

All too soon, the kiss was over and Kakashi had stepped back.

"I'll miss you," the copy nin said, before leaving in a swirl of leaves.

Iruka stood on his doorstep, blinking, before opening his door and taking his bags in, distractedly.

"I'll miss you too," he said softly, surprising himself, before shaking his head. "Life of a shinobi," he reminded himself.

_____

Iruka distracted himself from feeling lonely with classes, the missions office, cleaning his apartment, and hanging out with friends.

The whole time, the matter of the third date weighed on his mind.

Fortunately, now that the village knew they were dating, and they actually were dating, he could talk semi-openly about it with his friends.

Not that it was their formal third date, as that would raise too many questions. Instead, he posed it as planning a date in general for when the other man returned home from the mission, as it had been almost two weeks by now.

"I need a good date night idea," Iruka said one night out with Anko, two drinks in.

She winked at him. "Just welcome him home in the underwear he sent you way back when."

Iruka considered this but shook his head. "Something public."

"I don't think anyone will complain if you're out in public in only them," she laughed.

"Anko," he groaned. "Are you going to help me or what?"

"Fine, fine. Dinner and drinks isn't enough?"

He shrugged. "I want something else."

They discussed and debated options. Staying in? Done. Cooking at home? Done. Out for a plain night out? Done. Sparring? Done. 

Iruka continued to think about it on his way home that night, and as he returned to the academy the next day, spying a magazine some of his female students had left behind a few weeks back.

Tucking it into his bag, he decided to flick through it later and see what it suggested.

____

"I hear Hatake is back," Kotetsu said in a low voice about two weeks later. "You want to get out of here early?"

Iruka looked around the missions office and shrugged. "We're still busy, and I'm scheduled to be here for another three hours, but thanks."

"But he's been gone a while..." Kotetsu said, surprised.

Iruka raised his eyebrows. "And I assume he has to go through debriefing and whatever else. I'm not about to drop everything just because."

His friend nodded and moved back to his own desk, and Iruka helped the next shinobi in his line.

Near the end of his shift, a by now all too familiar ANBU appeared.

"Evening," Iruka greeted Cat, who nodded at him.

"Hatake-san has returned."

"So I heard."

Cat studied him in silence. "Are you not going to ask where he is?"

Iruka considered this but shrugged. "I assume there's a fair chance he's at the hospital, but Gai-san hasn't arrived in tears, so there's a good chance he's not there. But, any shinobi gone for a month will need time to...return, in more ways than physically. I'm happy to see Kakashi whenever he can or wants to see me."

Cat nodded. "You're good for him, sensei."

Iruka couldn't help but laugh as he sorted scrolls on his desk. "Glad to have your approval," he said, but when he looked up, the other man had left.

"ANBU," Iruka groaned, shaking his head.

_____

Two days later, Thursday night, Iruka was leaving Hokage Tower at night after his missions office shift.

"Evening, sensei," he heard a familiar drawl to his left.

Turning towards the voice, he bit back a smile at the sight of the copy nin leaning against the wall.

"Good evening, Hatake-san. Are you well?"

"Maa, as good as I can be. You?"

"I'm well," Iruka said. "I'm heading home."

"Perhaps I should walk you, make sure you get home safe," Kakashi offered, and Iruka rolled his eyes as they set off.

They walked in comfortable silence, and Iruka was surprised at how much his spirits had lifted in finally seeing the other man.

When they arrived at his door, they paused and turned to each other.

"Thank you for walking me home, Hatake-san."

"So formal, sensei," Kakashi said, moving closer.

Iruka snorted. "You started it."

"I just wanted to have some fun," Kakashi sighed. "Did you miss me?"

Iruka shrugged. "Maybe. Did you miss me?"

"Always," Kakashi said. "Well, now that we're at your place..."

"It's a school night," Iruka said. "And I stayed late at work just now. But," he began, as Kakashi pouted. "If you're free tomorrow night, I believe we're supposed to have a third date..."

Kakashi blinked at him, before curving his visible eye into his trademark smile. "I'll pick you up after classes. Not a moment later."

"You'll be on time?" Iruka teased. "Shocking." He leaned in and brushed his lips over the other man's mask. "See you tomorrow," he said, slipping inside, leaving a slightly flustered copy nin on his doorstep, yet again.

_____

Iruka felt his nerves jump around all day, and was surprised he was able to focus on his classes. Then again, it was a Friday, so his students were probably as excited and distracted as he was.

Still, he couldn't help but smile widely when Kakashi slipped in his classroom window not long after the students were dismissed.

"Ready?" the older man asked, and Iruka laughed.

"I need a few minutes," Iruka said, and Kakashi sat on his desk, watching him sort papers and erase the board.

Soon, Iruka clapped his hands together. "Ready."

They set off walking around the village.

"So," Kakashi said, "our third date. What's the plan?"

"Dinner and a movie," Iruka informed him.

Kakashi looked at him. "Not that I'm complaining about spending time with you, but we did that during our staycation."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Our mandatory quarantine, you mean. And yes, but that was the stay-at-home version. This is dinner and a movie in public. Per your addendum," he reminded him.

"Ah, yes, the power of addendums," Kakashi sighed happily as he took the other man's hand.

"Kakashi!" Iruka hissed. "What are you doing?"

"What?"

"Holding hands in public?"

"Maa, prickly pear, everyone thinks we've been dating for a while, remember?"

Iruka bit his lip as he considered this. "True, but this is our first time actually dating in public, since we decided to, well, actually date..."

"Which no one but us knows," Kakashi reminded him. "Now, catch me up on your life while I was away..."

_______

They enjoyed dinner at a small restaurant, as well as going to a movie theater together for the first time, and were quite flirty to say the least.

As they walked around the village after, hand in hand, they found themselves in Iruka's neighborhood.

"I was thinking," Iruka said. "There's no ANBU watching us tonight..."

"That's true," Kakashi hummed.

"So, we have privacy...."

"Lots of privacy..."

"Would you like to come over?" Iruka whispered into his ear, and Kakashi nipped his ear.

"Would I!" the other man said, beginning to walk faster.

Iruka laughed and let himself be pulled along. "Is this a good time to tell you I decided to wear the underwear you sent me as a gift months ago?"

In the blink of an eye he found himself suddenly in his own living room, with Kakashi taking off his own sandals at the door.

"So I take it that's a yes," Iruka laughed as he took off his own sandals, before Kakashi began to pull him towards the bedroom.


	34. Time Apart, Again

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

They tried to embrace their new, full relationship, but it was proving challenging at times as Kakashi was in peak health and being sent on back-to-back missions, or so it felt.

Still, they tried to make the most of their time together. Kakashi would linger at the missions office to spend time with Iruka when it was slow, or to wait to walk him home or take him to dinner. When they had weekends free they spent it together, and the pack would spend time with Iruka when possible, resuming their weekly dinners.

In a way, it was much easier now that the village knew they were dating, and they recognized they were actually dating (read - actually agreeing on it), as there was no sneaking around nor having to explain to anyone that they were not, in fact, together.

"The good old days," Iruka referred to them one day, to tease Kakashi. "When people thought we were dating but I could honestly protest that I had no interest in you."

"You wound me," Kakashi sighed. "You liked me from day one."

"Day one, when you insulted me and pulled rank? Or, day one, when you began to try to teach me a lesson? Or, day one, when --" Iruka began.

"Fine, fine," Kakashi said, waving his hand. "I get it, it was a bit over the top. But my small mindedness led to me falling for you after you sent me to T&I, so...you're welcome."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "What am I going to do with you..."

_______

It was hard at times for Iruka to keep tabs on where Kakashi was with regards to being in Konoha or not. But, he would at the very least usually get word to Iruka that he was headed out of the village, even if it was just a quick message through Cat or a ninken. However, knowing he had returned was not always easy to find out.

Still, they knew it was part of their job, and that the village was in a heavy period of missions for many shinobi. And, gradually the frequency would die down here and there.

Of course, there was always the Konoha gossip mill to offer their assistance without being asked to. It had been bad enough when it was just Anko and Genma, but Iruka's friends, coworkers, and neighbors were growing even bolder about making comments of Kakashi sightings, or news on when he might be home.

"Does it get tiring?" Anko asked as they were at dinner one night.

Iruka looked at her curiously. "Does what get tiring?"

"Dating someone who's out of the village so often," she said, eating. "I mean, it's been a while since I was in a serious relationship with another shinobi, so I have to wonder..."

Iruka considered this for a moment. "I guess so, but we knew it when we decided to pursue something. If we didn't date shinobi it would still be hard on our partner, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose," Anko said, before smirking. "Anyway, you're an old couple now, so it's nothing new for you two."

He rolled his eyes. "What does that even mean?"

"You've been going out for so long now," she said, and he shook his head. Hadn't he told the copy nin the village thought they were dating longer than they had been?

"It's not a big deal," Iruka said.

"I know you better than that," Anko grinned. "You're both smitten! It's been months of dating....exchanging chakra...practicing 'special' jutsus on each other..."

"Ew, Anko," Iruka sighed.

"Taking as much of his chidori as you can," she continued.

"How old are you?"

"Playing sensei-student," she said, bobbing her head.

"I'm leaving," Iruka threatened her, and she laughed.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop," she relented, returning her focus to her food. "He's due back in a few days, you know."

Iruka frowned. "I didn't, actually. Why didn't you say that sooner?"

"I wanted to have some fun first," she said, shrugging.

"Some friend you are," he sighed, and she blew him a kiss. "Though, I probably shouldn't know that information anyway..."

"Oh, live a little," she said, waving her chopsticks at him. "You're practically married, and you both have the clearances."

"Still," Iruka said, shaking his head. "I'm not risking my neck or his, or yours, just for that news..." He glanced at her. "Well, maybe yours..."

___

Even so, Iruka kept thinking about what Anko told him. The thing was, sometimes Iruka didn't know where Kakashi was until he just dropped in somewhere, such as one night when he slid open a window in Iruka's apartment and jumped in.

"Hello prickly pear!"

Iruka yawned and rolled his eyes. "Hey, princess. Are you just getting in?" he asked, looking at the clock, frowning at how late it was. "Or on your way out?"

"In," Kakashi sighed, joining Iruka at the kitchen table. "Later than I had hoped. How are the brats?" he asked, glancing at papers Iruka was grading.

"Getting better each day," Iruka said, moving papers so the other man had more space. "How are the missions going?"

"Money and success for the village," Kakashi said. "One less bad person in the world, sometimes. The usual, I suppose." He paused as he sat, feeling the other man's gaze on him.

"Shouldn't you have gone to the hospital for a check? You were gone for a while..." 

"But I wanted to see you," Kakashi said, pouting, and Iruka sighed.

"Are you bleeding?"

"No."

"Were you?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Minor scratches."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Anything broken?"

"Nope!"

"Chakra depletion?"

The question hung heavy in the air.

Kakashi gave him an eye smile. "Maa, nothing bad!"

"For once," Iruka muttered. "You can stay here tonight, but you're going to the doctor in the morning."

"Fine," Kakashi sighed. "Did you miss me?"

Iruka smiled. "I did."

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "I never get sick of hearing it. After all, you used to deny it..."

Iruka scowled at him. "I'm clearly growing too soft on you. I take it back, I take it all back!"

"No take backs!" Kakashi chuckled, as Iruka made a show of returning his focus to his papers. "I missed you."

Iruka kept his gaze on his work and shrugged. "Hmph!"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, stealing glances at each other.

"I got you something," Kakashi said, breaking the silence and unrolling a scroll. Iruka watched him curiously as he did, and his eyes widened when Kakashi took out a large box of candy.

Iruka pursed his lips as he studied it. "I've heard of that candy store," he said, frowning. "It's....it's pretty far away."

Kakashi shrugged. "Maybe. Only the best for you," he said, pulling his mask down and giving Iruka a wide smile.

"You didn't get me this on a mission again, did you?" Iruka asked, narrowing his eyes at the copy nin.

"And if I did?"

Iruka sighed. "You know you can't do things that give away your position, Kakashi. We've been over this how many times?"

"I know, I know. But, no. I took a day off to go while you were away with the academy on that trip before my mission. I just stopped home on my way here to get it."

Iruka nodded, thinking about it all, before smiling. "Well, then we might as well have some," he laughed, pulling the box closer and opening it. "What's the occasion?" he asked, as he looked at the assortment.

"Our anniversary."

Iruka paused and looked at him, wide eyed. "What?"

"The one year mark or so of us interacting," Kakashi said, shrugging. "You said it yourself while we were living together here."

"Quarantining," Iruka corrected him, without thinking about it.

"Same thing," Kakashi said. He scratched his chin. "Admittedly, I'm a bit late with it, but things have been busy..."

Iruka smiled at him. "You didn't need to do anything for it, but thank you," he said, popping a candy into his mouth, humming at the taste. "These are delicious!"

"Only the best for my prickly pear," Kakashi said, again, smiling at him. Iruka nudged the box towards him with hopeful eyes, and Kakashi shrugged as he took one. "Why not, it's a special occasion."

"I feel bad though," Iruka said, poking around the box. "I didn't think to get you anything for it. Well, I didn't really think we were observing a meeting anniversary."

Kakashi frowned slightly. "If we don't celebrate a meeting anniversary, what do we celebrate?"

Iruka laughed. "Actual dating anniversaries? Or, whatever we want, really."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"But," Kakashi began, "then we're only at just about three months since our first official date."

Iruka considered this and nodded. "I suppose so."

Kakashi scratched his chin as he thought about it more. "Well, it's been about six months since I started to ask you out and woo you." Iruka remained silent but studied him with a raised eyebrow. "You remember, I asked you out, you said no. I sent you the bento boxes, you said no. I asked you out again..."

"I said no," Iruka laughed. "You were so persistent!"

"It paid off," Kakashi said, yawning. "I should shower. What day is it?"

"Thursday, if it's not past midnight yet," Iruka sighed. "I should get to bed."

"If only you didn't have school tomorrow," Kakashi pouted.

"You'd still be getting up early to go to the doctor," Iruka reminded him as he packed up his papers."And maybe, just maybe, turn in your report on time."

"Mean."

"I think the word you were going for is 'caring'," Iruka pointed out. "Go shower, I'll leave some pajamas out."

Kakashi nodded and left the room, and Iruka packed up, snuck into the bathroom to brush his own teeth and leave clothes, and was in his own pajamas in bed when Kakashi came out dressed in pajamas as well.

"Am I that tired, or are these new?" Kakashi asked, plucking at his pajamas.

"They're new," Iruka said, setting his alarm. "I may have spotted them in a store and bought a set...or two..."

At that comment, Kakashi looked up and smiled, spotting Iruka in matching pajamas.

He jumped and dove under the blankets, while Iruka laughed and tried to squirm away.

"I guess I did get you an anniversary gift after all..."


	35. Moving On

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka stirred the pot of curry simmering on the stove, and checked the rice.

"Smells good," Bull commented, as he meandered in and tried to find space on the kitchen floor, as the rest of the pack was already there.

Iruka smiled over his shoulder. "Thanks. I'm making a lot so everyone can have some."

They were meeting up for their regular dinner, and made small talk to catch up, as they hadn't met for some time due to everyone being busy.

"So," Pakkun began. "You and the boss, huh?"

Iruka smiled again. "Me and the boss. Though, I thought I was the boss?"

"You are," Shiba agreed. "Just don't tell Kakashi that."

Iruka snickered and turned to lean against the counter as they talked, satisfied that the food could do with a rest.

"You're really moving in together?" Guruko asked.

"We are," Iruka acknowledged.

"It's too soon," Akino commented.

"No, it's overdue," Bisuke argued. "Remember, they lived together for a bit, months ago? So, it's been ages!"

"I just can't believe it's happening at all," Pakkun grumbled.

"Why not?" Uhei admonished the pug. "They're happy, it's natural."

"Exactly," Urushi growled. "And it means better food for all of us."

Iruka shook his head. "Well, I'm glad you all approve, but we did talk about this before, remember?"

"We remember," Bull said. "It's just real, now that it's happening soon."

"You know he can be messy," Pakkun stated. "Especially after missions."

"We all are," Iruka posed.

"And he'll need nudging to clean, especially the bathroom," Akino added.

"Noted," Iruka said.

"And you'll have to write out a full grocery list for him, like spell out everything. Or he won't get what you want," Guruko informed him, and Iruka laughed.

"It's not too late to back out, sensei," Pakkun suggested. "Change your mind?"

"I'll keep that in mind," Iruka said.

"You know I'm right here," Kakashi sighed, from where he was sat at the kitchen table. "And I've been here the entire time."

The pack and Iruka looked at him in silence, wearing unimpressed looks.

"And he can be so self-centered," Pakkun continued, and Iruka laughed.

"I think I've known that since day one," Iruka said, looking at Kakashi. "But he's gotten better..."

_____

Several weeks later, Iruka headed to the hospital, stopping to pick up some onigiri. He entered the hospital and checked in at the front desk, before heading upstairs and down a specific floor, to a now familiar wing.

A lone ANBU was standing guard outside a door at the end of the hall, turning its masked face towards him as he approached.

Iruka couldn't help but think he would never fully shake the chill that set over him at seeing a masked stare, but took this as a good sign that he hadn't become so hardened with everything that had changed in his life.

"Afternoon, sensei."

"Hello, Cat," Iruka greeted the ANBU. "Can I go in?"

"Of course."

"Thank you," Iruka said, nodding at the ANBU. "Oh, I got you this," he said, reaching into the bag and pulling out two onigiri. "Figured you could due with it."

"Thank you," Cat said, gratefully accepting the food. "I appreciate you thinking of me. But how did you know I'd be here?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "How many times was I here and you were on duty? And the whole kidnapping me thing? Yeah, I think I've figured out some ANBU patterns."

"Just don't make it known," Cat cautioned him, and Iruka nodded.

"Noted," he said, sliding the door open and slipping inside.

Closing the door behind him, he tilted his head as he studied the room's occupant.

"Are you already pouting?" Iruka sighed.

"You've been here for a while," Kakashi huffed.

Iruka rolled his eyes again and crossed over to the bed, pulling a chair up. "I was saying hello to your guard and giving them something to boost their mood," he said, passing the copy nin the rest of the food. "It's not easy guarding you, you know."

"I know," Kakashi said, pulling down his mask and digging into the food.

"Shouldn't you be past needing a guard anyway?" Iruka sighed. "You seem okay now, can't he be relieved?"

"I tried to leave twice this morning," Kakashi said around a mouthful of food, before swallowing. "I just wanted to get home faster."

"You're impossible," Iruka said, shaking his head. "I read that you broke your foot."

"Fractured it," Kakashi said, pausing. "How did you find out?"

Iruka shrugged again and looked away. "Your mission report was...available."

"Available, or in a secure place?"

"I do have high clearance," Iruka said, clearing his throat and shifting in his chair. "And an ability to break seals and pick locks," he murmured.

He ran a hand through his hair as they sat in silence for a moment.

"I just wanted to check, since you were a few days late," he admitted, and Kakashi smiled at him before continuing to eat.

"Oh, prickly pear, I missed you too. That's why I tried to escape."

"That's no excuse for skipping out on proper medical care," Iruka argued.

"It's no different than breaking and entering, sensei," Kakashi purred, and delighted in Iruka's blush.

"It's not the same thing at all!" he hissed, fearful someone would hear them. "You....you just stay here and rest until the doctor clears you!"

"Or what?"

"Or...I'll make sure there's orders from the Hokage that Gai will be in charge of your rehab, and all your outpatient medical care...and that you'll have to train with his genin team for a week. No, two weeks!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as they stared at each other in silence.

"You wouldn't," he said to the younger man.

Iruka leaned towards him. "Try me, princess."

_________

Kakashi, to his credit, did remain in the hospital for another week until he was cleared to leave, having the rather simple break ("fracture," he was quick to remind anyone and everyone) healed and pronounced eligible for release. Of course, he made Iruka visit every day until he was released, though it was not a hard promise for the other man to keep.

It was a few days later, and Iruka was finishing up grading a few assignments at his classroom, about an hour after class had been dismissed.

He didn't have a shift at the missions desk that night, so he paused to stare out the window at the clear sky.

Crossing the room to the windows, he opened one and leaned out, inhaling the crisp air deeply, feeling a sense of calm wash over him.

"That's a sight for sore eyes," a voice drawled next to him.

Iruka turned to see Kakashi perched on the windowsill to his right.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Kakashi said, shrugging and tucking his book into his vest. "I like watching you grade."

"Creeper," Iruka said, shaking his head. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, but you already know that. Doctors did clear me, after all."

Iruka pursed his lips. "I wouldn't put it past you to have bribed them or forged signatures..."

"Who, me?" Kakashi gasped. "But that is a good idea..."

"Kakashi, no!" Iruka screeched. "Don't you even think about it!"

"Fine, fine," Kakashi said, waving his hand. "I just wanted to check if you were still free tonight?"

"I am," Iruka said. "Anything in mind?"

"Well, it is our anniversary," Kakashi said, scratching his masked chin.

"I thought it happened months ago," Iruka teased him.

"That was our meeting anniversary, this is our real one..."

Iruka laughed. "I know, how could I forget? It's all the pack has talked about. Thank kami the village thinks we've been dating longer than we have been, or I'm sure Anko would have tried to make it into a full celebration!"

They paused and visibly shuddered at the thought.

"Well, how about dinner?" Kakashi said. "I know we agreed to not make a big deal out of it, but we should do something."

Iruka smiled. "Dinner sounds good. Ichiraku's in..." He glanced behind him at his desk before returning his gaze to the copy nin. "Thirty minutes?"

"Works for me, gives me time to pick up your present," Kakashi said.

"Good, that means you're not able to try to find what I got you," Iruka laughed.

"I found it, but I couldn't get into it," Kakashi pouted. "Too many seals, and then I lost interest."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Some jonin you are."

"Excuse me for not trying to complete my boyfriend's surprise S-rank mission," Kakashi teased. "After dinner, should we head to your place, or mine?"

"That joke was never funny when we were living separately, and definitely not now that we actually live together," Iruka sighed. "What did I get myself into?"

"Ah, but you love it," Kakashi said, stretching. "See you soon, prickly pear. Don't be late!"

"I don't think I'm the one who has to worry about that," Iruka laughed.

"Say, remember how we had our first date?"

Iruka thought about it. "The play?"

"No, the sparring. We should do it again, for old times sake!"

Kakashi was met with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not sure I have the fondest memories of it..."

"That was then. It's been a year, and I know what you're capable of, so think of how much more fun it could be this time! On second thought," Kakashi said, pausing. "Maybe I'm asking for more trouble than I want..."

Iruka smirked. "Are you taking after Gai and challenging me?"

"And if I am?"

Iruka smiled. "Yeah, ok, princess. You're so on."

Kakashi saluted and began to head away from the academy.

"See you soon!" he called out, walking backwards to see Iruka, who waved and shook his head, laughing to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!
> 
> Thank you all for reading this! I never expected it to be so long, and I'm appreciative it's been so well received.
> 
> Feel free to pop on over to my [tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/) to say hello or if you ever have requests you'd like to share!
> 
> See you with new stories soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and suggestions welcomed!


End file.
